Team Zero: Duelists
by Rex the Emerald Dragon
Summary: This is the story of Reku Yamashita. He and his friends are going to embark on quest to be the best. More info inside. Rated for language later in the story. Enjoy, this is my first fanfiction. Complete
1. Under dog emerges, Reku Yamashita

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters but the ones I make up by myself. I own the story line so don't steal it. Also this story is mainly to burn off some card ideas that I have so there may be a few cards I made up that I will try to explain them better then others. I had this idea and I have put it down on the paper. Please be kind. It is a work of me and a few other people. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Under dog emerges, Reku Yamashita

Down the street on his way to the last day of school for this week drove Reku Yamashita. He had a huge smile on his face. Reku loved this time of the year, the large yearly Duel Monsters Tournament was going to be held. Last year he was knock out in the first round but this year was going to be different.

He would say he is an average kid. Short, spiky black hair. He had a dark green T-shirt on and a pair of black pants with the belts were he kept his deck case. Along with his back pack of school work today he brought a box of his extra Duel Monsters cards. Like him and almost all other students, the teachers were duelist and intended to enter this tournament. Just for that the teachers allowed some time in class to prepare decks and duel practice.

The school day went by pretty fast. Even though Reku had been working on his deck for this year's tournament for about a week now he wanted to tweak it just a little bit. Last year he went in with a random through together beat down deck. It had no focus and no structure. This year he figured he would try his new deck.

At lunch he met up with his friend Ron in Endo who is also a duelist but a much better one then Reku. He was about the same height as Reku, just a tad bit shorter. He has longer black hair but it is well kept and isn't too long to look shaggy. He wore a black shirt with a design of a dragon on the back outlined in red. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a belt around his waist with his own deck box. Ronin's deck consisted mainly of water type monsters and it was well constructed with his trump card, Levia-Dragon-Deadalus which he had acquired not too long ago.

"Hey Ronin!" Reku yelled across the lunch room. He ran over to his friend who wasn't eating lunch. Instead he had his deck laid out in front of him card for card. Ronin was working out some kinks in his deck to make it even stronger.

"What's up?" Ronin said without taking his eyes off the cards he had spread out on the table.

"Not much." Reku said sitting down next to him. "Still working on your deck?"

"Yep." Ronin said picking up a card and placing it into a pile of cards next to him. "I've got to change my cards because too many people know card for card what I have in. If I can catch them off guard with new cards I will be fine. How is your beat down deck coming?"

"I don't have a beat down deck." Reku's faced dropped at the comment and a tint of anger could be heard in his voice.

"Come on dude, when ever you build a deck it turns into a random card beat down deck of cards you like to look at." Ronin started gathering up his new deck "I came in the top four last year because my deck has a general direction of cards to work together."

"I know which is why I have been building my new Fire Factory deck."

"Fire Factory?" A female voice came from behind the two boys. There stood the one weakness to the two gentlemen sitting at the table, the two fine ladies of the school.

Akina Oshiro had sandy blond hair with blue, warm eyes. She stood about 5' 7" and she had a great since of humor. She wore a blue shirt and a blue pair of pants. She was sweet and kind plus on top of all that, she was one of the toughest duelist in the school. Sachiko Maeda on the other had was a little bit taller then Akina. She was closer to the boys height of 6 foot. She had lighter sandy blond hair and green eyes. Her clothing was a pair of black pants and a black-silver swirled shirt. Unlike Akina though, she didn't duel, but she always cheered her friend on and she was no stranger to the game.

"Fire Factory?" Akina asked again.

"Uh huh." Reku managed to spit out. "That's my..um new deck structure."

"You still won't beat Akina!" Sachiko threw in.

"Oh yea," Reku glared at Sachiko accepting her challenge.

"Calm down Reku." Akina said putting her hand on his shoulder. It took all his energy to keep from blushing at this. "You know I am always ready to play and I love honorable duels with good friends."

A bell suddenly rung signaling the end of lunch period. The four of them said goodbye and went to their separate classes. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, then comes last period, history. Mr. Murakimi room was a living museum. It was filled with dinosaur bones everywhere along with various text books. Mr. Murakimi favorite time in history was the Mesozoic age and he didn't try to hide it at all.

After doing the little book assignment for his class Reku was finishing up his deck while the other students were finishing. On the other side of the room Ronin was glancing through his deck as well.

Finally after everyone was finished with the assignment, the room filled with the noise of excitement for the tournament. Chatter was everywhere and happy faces showing off their rare cards to each other.

"Done!" Cried Reku from back in his corner of the room. A smile spread across his face as he held up a stack of cards that he called his Fire Factory deck. Many people didn't even care because of Reku's low status on the dueling chart but Mr. Murakimi reached under his desk and grabbed a white device.

"Then you won't mind trying it out here and now." Mr. Murakimi threw the device, which is a duel disk to Reku. A little surprised, he caught the duel disk and looked at Mr. Murakimi who was already standing with his own duel disk on his arm and his deck in the slot. A hum and the disk jumped to life. Everybody's head turned to Reku to see his disk also activated. One quick shuffle and then he placed it in the deck slot.

"Okay, lets play." Reku said, smiling with confidence.

"Fine a test duel!" Mr. Murakimi said drawing five cards.

"Duel!" came from both contestants as life points scores soared up.

Reku-4000 LP  
Mr. Murakimi-4000 LP

"I'll go first". Mr. Murakimi drew his sixth card off his deck. Glancing over what he had in his hand he smiled and grabbed a card. "Two headed King Rex (1600/1200) in attack mode!" A giant purple dinosaur with two heads appeared in the cleared area for the dueling ring. It roared and glared down at Reku. "And I'll place one card face down and end my turn." The virtual back of a card appeared on the field.

Reku drew his first six cards. Glancing over what he has he grabbed two cards. "I'll place two cards face down." Two trap/magic cards appeared on the field. Grabbing another card "and place this in attack mode!" A virtual stone wall appeared. It was small and a pool of lava rested at its base. Inside a cave in the wall, two glowing eyes could be seen. "My Thing in the Crater (1000/1200), go."

Murakimi drew the next card off his deck. One look at the card told him what he needed to do. "I play the magic card Cost down!" A virtual image of the card appeared on the field. "It will make all the cards in my hand have two fewer stars after I discard a card, so with one sacrifice." The two headed king rex disappeared from the field, A large black Tyrannosaurus appeared on the field in it's place. "I may summon my Black Tyranno (2600/1800) for only one sacrifice but I'm not done yet, next I activate a my magic card." The face down card on the field flipped up. "Meteor From Black Space!" The picture showed a large meteor hurling towards the earth, It shimmered and then disappeared along with Reku's two face down cards.  
"Wait what does it do?"

"It will destroy all face down magic and trap cards on the field and inflict 500 life points of damage to both players for each card destroyed." Mr. Murakimi smiled.

"Ah, nuts."

Reku-3000 LP  
Mr. Murakimi-3000 LP

"But Next, Black Tyranno, attack the Thing in the Crater!" With one huge chomp from the tyranno's jaw, the Thing in the Crater was completely gone leaving Reku's field wide open until a rock beast appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, what is that!" Mr. Murakimi stepped back at the sight of the new monster.

"That's my Burning Beast (1500/1000), see when thing in the crater is destroyed I may summon a pyro monster from my hand to the field to take its place."

Reku-1400 LP  
Mr. Murakimi-3000 LP

"Draw!" Reku snapped the top card off his deck. "Now I can win this, I sacrifice my Burning Beast for one of my favorite cards."

"Oh, and what is that?" Mr. Murakimi crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you. The name of my deck is the fire factory deck, you have see the fire but you have yet to see the factory part, and in a factory there are machines. So I sacrifice for my favorite machine monster Jinzo (2400/1200)!" The Burning Beast disappeared from the field to summon a large green humanoid creature.

"No, my traps will be useless!" Mr. Murakimi stepped back but smiled, "too bad he is too weak to stand up to my Black Tyranno!"

"Yes it is to bad." Reku grabbed on of the two cards in his hand. "Activate Molten Destruction!" The center of the field shook and a large volcano appeared out of nowhere. Smoke poured out of the top of the volcano.

"So, that power ups only fire monsters, and Jinzo is a creature of Darkness!"

"True." Grabbing the last card in his hand he slid it into his duel disk. "Activate magic card, Scroll of Bewitchment! This can change Jinzo to a creature of Fire!" A virtual scroll appeared on the field and started to unravel itself, ancient text on the scroll was glowing brightly. It moved behind Jinzo and he roared with power as his type changed to Fire. Being fire now he gained the power from Molten Destruction (2900/800)!

"NO!" Mr. Murakimi yelled at the powered up Machine.

Gasps could be heard around the room. Nobody thought Reku could duel like this. They presumed he was as good as beat when Black Tyranno hit the field.

"Now, Jinzo attack Black Tyranno!" Jinzo cupped his hands together and made a black energy ball. "Cyber Energy Shock attack!" Jinzo launched the ball of energy, hitting Black Tyranno right in the chest. It roared and then broke into data bits.

Reku-1400 LP  
Mr. Murakimi- 2700 LP

"And that's my turn." Reku smiled and motioned with his hand for Mr. Murakimi to go.

"Right, draw!" Mr. Murakimi pulled the top card off his deck. "I'll defend and end my turn." A virtual card appeared in the field face down.

"Draw!" Reku drew his card. _"The only card that could help me right now!" _He flipped it around. "I summon Warrior of the White Flame!" A large warrior appeared on the field. He was slim and muscular holding a thin sword with essence of white flames liking off it. Armor adored all his limbs but his head (2000/0).

"What can he do?" Mr. Murakimi was confused, never having seen this card before.

"He will first gain 500 attack for Molten Destruction (2500/0). Also at each of my standby phases 500 of his attack will be transferred to his defense, but you only have one turn left. Warrior of the White Flame attack defense monster with white flare slash!" The Warrior of White Flame flew across the field and cut up the defense card. "And Now, Jinzo finish him off!" With a roar, Jinzo launched a ball of energy across the field hitting Mr. Murakimi right in the chest.

Reku-1400 LP  
Mr. Murakimi-0 LP

The dueling holograms disappeared and a roar of cheering erupted through the class room. No one expected Reku to even come close to beating Mr. Murakimi.

"Good duel." Reku moved to shake his teachers hand. Mr. Murakimi gave a chuckle and extended his hand and shook Reku's.

"Yes, I didn't expect that kind of duel out of you." He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and smiled. "I should have tried harder. I held back just a little too much and it backfired on me. Next time we duel, I will go all out on you."

Standing in the door, Akina had been leaning against the wall watching the duel. She smiled and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And that's it, chapter one. I will continue to type up chapters if you guys like it. Also, this chapter originally was to set up the story and duel formats. NOTE: This and the rest of this story has been redone. I am improving it from its lousy state. I am doing this to eliminate the + drawing system that got in the way of the story. All dialog and duels are the same.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Open the door Tournament start

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters but the ones I make up by myself. I own the story line so don't steal it.

Chapter 2: Open the door. Tournament start

Reku practically jumped through his front door. He was so excited, he actually won a duel, against a duelist! True it didn't seem like it was a very long duel but he still won. The feeling was great, he might actually go some were in this Tournament. Last years embarrassing performance was the last straw for him. He was going at least make it to the second round.

Opening his deck case he pulled out his deck. He held it up in front of his face and smiled wide. The Fire Factory deck was going to take this Tournament by storm!

The rest of the day flew by like a blur. That night Reku laid in his bed thinking to himself.

_"I can't wait, tomorrow is going to be great. Not only that, only a few people have seen a few cards in my deck. No one will be expecting anything from my deck!"_ Finally he fell into a deep sleep.

Awaking early the next morning, Reku walked into the kitchen and prepared his breakfast. The rest of his family wasn't even up yet. He ate his breakfast then he skipped out of the house with duel disk and deck in hand. He hopped into his truck and drove out onto the street. He drove across town to the dome were the tournament was going to be held. He was there by 7:30 am, half an hour before registration started.

Even though it was early, many people were already here. The first face that Reku saw was Ronin.

"Ronin, hey dude!" Reku ran up to his friend and they gave each other a high five.

"Ready to play?" He asked back.

"Ya know it!" The confidence in his voice made a teen boy turn around and glare at him. He had dark green eyes and a neat combed back blue hair. A black vest over top of a silver shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. Plus the standard for everyone there, a duel disk strapped to his arm. The kid chuckled and gave a twisted smile before walking away.

"Wow, he is as cold as ever." Ronin snarled at the kid.

"So, who was that?" Reku looked confused at his friend.

"That would be last years champions team captain, and the year before that. He is Yukio Nakajima, the lone wolf!"

"I didn't want his life story."

"Yea, well he stands no chance this year. He was the one who beat me last year."

"Me too!" A familiar female voice came from behind them.

Turning around to see the two lovely ladies, Akina and Sachiko. Akina looked full and ready to compete in this Tournament. Sachiko, as she did every year, came to cheer on her friend.

"Yea?" Ronin asked.

"He is no easy opponent." Sachiko said surprising everyone. She usually didn't say things like that, only boosts up Akina's dueling status.

"Well he won't win this Tournament!" Reku said glancing over his shoulder to see if he was still there to hear his declaration. Unfortunately he was no were to be seen.

"You may have gotten lucky with Mr. Murakimi but this is going to be intense. Don't get overconfident." Akina sweet voice paralyzed Reku.

"Yes ma'am." was all he could spit out.

A loud speaker rang out over the wave of duelist. "Welcome to this years Duel Monster City Tournament." The man speaking was short and bald. He had a big smile on his face and stood on a large stool to stand above the duelist. "Come and register. Remember to duel your hardest and play fair." The man stepped down and everybody clapped.

"And that would be?" Sachiko looked around the small group.

"That," Reku looked at her, "is the president of this region's team for the World Tournament."

"Huh? Team?" Sachiko looked even more confused.

"Right, the top three duelist in this Tournament will be put together to represent us at the world Tournament."

"Yes, and I came in fourth in the last Tournament so I didn't get to go." Ronin looked around to see every one moving inside the building. "Come on, lets register." They all nodded then walked inside themselves.

The lines at the table were duelist was getting registered was moving slowly, but it was moving. Finally Reku got to the table. A lady sat there at a computer, she had on a standard uniform of white for the Tournament and she had long brown hair.

"Name Please, Last then First." She said in a monotone voice.

"Um, yes, Yamashita Reku."

She typed it into her computer then held out her hand. "Deck." Reku grabbed his deck out of his deck box and handed it to the lady. She shifted through the deck quickly then handed it back. "Your deck is legal Yamashita Reku." She grabbed a little red card siting in a stack of red cards next to her and swiped it through a digital reader then handed it to Reku. "You duelist pass, don't loose it!" Reku took the card and stepped aside.

Meeting Ronin inside the dome, they looked around at caged off areas. The cages were big duel rings so many duels could be going on at once. All of the cages had a sign on the door with a letter, A-Z. This was to set the 26 rings all together.

More and more duelist came into the dome and looked around at the duel set up. Reku saw a quite a few people he knew from school, including his teacher Mr. Murakimi. Looking back at his friend he saw that Ronin was glaring at Yukio. It was quite obvious that Ronin had no liking for Yukio.

The same bald man that had called all the duelists in now stood in the middle of the set of rings. He had his microphone on again and yelled out over the duelists:

"Welcome to this years Tournament, I have been doing this Tournament for the past five years and it is a honor to see new faces all over the place. For those of you who don't know me, I am the president of the team in this region, Mr. Taguchi Yoshiharu. I would like to have a great season this year. Last year we came in first at the World Tournament and I would like to do that again so without further ado. Lets get these duels started! When you hear your name called over the loud speaker go to the duel ring in which you are assigned."

"Alright let's get going" Reku excitement was going to send him through the roof. _"This is going to be great!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I know it is short but this chapter set up the Tournament. Much excitement for the next chapter so don't quit reading. Once again thanks for being patient with us on our grammar and spelling  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Fire and Fusion Pt 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 3: Fire and Fusion Pt1

"Yukio Nakajima and Shigo Kajim to duel ring F." The voice rang out over the duel dome. It had been about half an hour since the tournament started and Reku had not had his chance to duel. Neither had his friend Ronin but Reku could hear him gritting his teeth at Yukio's name.

"Don't get so worked up." Reku's friend put his hand on Ronin's shoulder.

"Your right of course." Ronin relaxed a bit and smiled at his friend.

The loud speaker crackled and then the voice called out again. "Akiaki Katanao and Reku Yamashita to duel ring Z." Reku jumped at his name being called then got up. Ronin put his hand on Reku's shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck dude."

"I will make it past this round." Giving the thumbs up, Reku walked down the isle of cages.  
_"I will get past this round, I will get past this round, I will get past this round." _Thoughts raced thew his head as he came to the cage marked Z.

Inside the cage a man acting as referee was standing by the side of the cage and a boy stood at the far end. He had a leather jacket on and a nice silk deep blue shirt on. The boy took off his jacket and strapped on his duel disk.

"So, your Reku I take it." The boy seemed relatively nice.

"Yes, that must make you Akiaki Katanao."

"Don't sound so formal, but let's duel."

The boys crossed the ring and shuffled each other decks. Reku couldn't help noticing how calm and relaxed the boy was. He was as tense as a rock. The boy's blond hair was in a mess, as if he didn't even bother to comb it this morning and the boy seem to not even treat this like a tournament, just a fun ordinary duel.

"Ready?" The referee called to both duelist, they both nodded. "Then duel, as per the rules, Mr. Katanao was here first so he may start."

"Duel!" Both yelled and drew there five cards.

Reku-4000 LP  
Akiaki-4000 LP

Akiaki drew. "All right let's play my Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in attack mode and end turn."

Reku pulled the top card off his deck. Quickly glancing over his cards he selected two of them and placed them face down. "All right lets start off with my Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in attack mode and end turn."

"Okay we are going no where." Akiaki drew his next card. "Go Mystic Tomato attack Masked Dragon!"

"But they will whip each other out!"

"Yep." The Mystic Tomato ran head first into the Masked Dragon. A second pause then they both exploded into data bits. "And when Mystic Tomato goes to the graveyard I may summon a dark monster from my deck to the field."

"So, when Masked Dragon goes to the graveyard I may search for a dragon monster from my deck and summon it to the field."

On Akiaki's field a clown riding a big ball appeared on the field holding a large staff. "This is Crass Clown (1350/1400)." Akiaki smiled but then went sour when a large reddish dragon appeared on Reku's field.

"This is Element Dragon (1500/1200)." Reku smiled back to Akiaki who seemed shocked.

Akiaki looked at his hand and grabbed two cards. "I play Fusion Gate, this field magic card will allow fusion without polymerization." A virtual display of the card appeared on the field. "Now I fuse Crass Clown together with Dream Clown (1200/900) To summon my Bickuribox (2300/2000)!" A large toy box appeared and out popped a demonic jack-in-the-box. It laughed evilly before going back into the box. "Place one card face down and end turn."

_"Wow this kid is good." _Reku thought as he pulled the next card off his deck.

"Now I activate Thunder of Ruler!" The card flipped up on Akiaki's field. "This prevents your battle phase on this turn."

"Ouch." Reku looked at his hand. "I play Burning Beast (1500/1000) in defense mode and switch Element dragon to defense mode." The red rocked beast appeared on the field crouching and the Dragon leaned closer to the ground (2000/1200). _"Even though Element Dragon gains 500 attack points if a fire monster is on the field, Bickuribox has 2300 attack, it isn't enough." _He growled to himself"Go."

Akiaki looked at the three cards in his hand and smiled. He drew his next card and looked at it. "Set one card face down and fuse together my Fire Grass (700/600) and my Petit Dragon (600/700) to summon Dark Fire Dragon (1500/1250)!" A dragon made completely out of flames appeared on Akiaki's field. It roared at Reku who seemed to be surprised by the beasts appearance.

"Why such a weak fusion?" Reku asked over to Akiaki.

"Who says it's weak? Dark Fire Dragon attack Burning Beast, Fire Screamer attack!" The dragon roared and shot flames across the field incinerating the rock monster. "Next Bickuribox attack Element Dragon, Dark Scythe Attack!"

The demented jack-in-the-box appeared again and with a large scythe in hand. He flew across the field and sliced up the dragon sitting there.

"End Turn." Akiaki smiled.

Reku looked down at his two face down cards _"They are my only defense now" _"Draw!" Drawing a card he slipped the card in his hand and motioned that his turn had ended

"Good." Akiaki snapped the top card off his deck. "Activate face down card Non Aggression Area! By discarding one card from my hand to my graveyard you can no longer summon any monsters on your next turn." Reku growled deep in his through. "Now Bickuribox, direct assault!"

Reku-1700 LP  
Akiaki-4000 LP

"Hold on Akiaki!" Reku said getting up.

"What?" Akiaki looked confused as Reku pressed a button on his duel disk.

"Activate Monster Steel Tunnel!" A large silver colored tube appeared on the field. "When I have no monster on my side of the field and am directly attack I may activate this card, I can summon a monster of equal or less attack power from my deck. Plus this is still your turn so your Non Aggression Area won't stop me."

Reku grabbed a monster from his deck, reshuffled and then place a monster on the field.

"Meet Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)!" A large blue and red dragon with two roaring heads appeared on the field. A long tail like appendage came out of the bottom of the round body with a claw at the end. The wings spread out and flapped every now and again to keep afloat.

"Fine end turn." Akiaki snarled at his opponent managing to get a monster on the field.

"Good, I will turn this around yet!" Reku's confidence swelled up in him as he prepared to draw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, Reku might just stand a chance to win this duel if he plays smart. Let's see in the next chapter. Also I will continue to post even if no one comments back. I am sure that some one will read it, eventually. Thanks for the grammar again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Fire and Fusion Pt 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 4: Fire and Fusion pt. 2

Reku surveyed the field: He had Twin headed Fire Dragon on the field and one card face down. His opponent had Bickuribox and Dark Fire Dragon on the field. Reku's life points were down to 1700 but Akiaki's were still at 4000.

Reku drew. "Now during my standby phase I activate my face down card, Bubble of Blocking!" A large bubble appeared around his Twin Headed Fire Dragon. "By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I may protect my monster from all attacks on my next turn from one type of my chose. I will choose dark monsters." The bubbles slowly disappeared from sight. Reku smiled then pointed to the Dark Fire Dragon. "Attack, Twin Fire Streams!" The Twin Headed fire Dragon let out two streams of fire the crossed right at The Dark Fire Dragons body it howled and then broke apart. "End Turn."

Reku-1700 LP  
Akiaki-3300 LP

"Sorry but I still have tons of life points left so I'll draw." Akiaki snapped the top card off his deck. "And since I can't attack I will end my turn."

"Good," Reku nodded then place his fingers on his deck. One swift motion and he pulled the card off. "All right, time to eliminate your Bickuribox. First I play Monster Reborn to revive my Strongest Machine, Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)!"

"Hey when did that go to the graveyard?" Akiaki looked over at Reku with a stern look, wondering if Reku was cheating.

"Well, I sent it there with my Bubble of Blocking. Remember to activate it I had to send a card to the graveyard. Now I activate its special ability." Three coins appeared in the center of the field. They suddenly flipped up in the air and spun there for a few seconds. "If I can get two heads I may destroy one monster on the field instantly." The first coin fell, Tails. The second coin fell, Heads. And finally the third fell...Heads. "Yes!"

"NO" Akiaki starting to get annoyed as he watched his Bickuribox disintegrated.

"Yep and now, Barrel Dragon and Twin Headed Fire Dragon, Attack Akiaki's Life points now!"

Both monsters howled then launched off attacks. They hit Akiaki and a pillar of smoke ensued the attack.

Reku-1700 LP  
Akiaki-0 LP

The dueling holograms disappeared and Reku fought back the urge to jump into the air. He walked over to the kneeling Akiaki.

"Great duel man." Reku said offering his hand.

"Yes, I hoped to make it farther but you put too much of a fight." Akiaki took Reku's hand and was pulled to his feet. "I hope we duel again."

"All right." The judge walked over to the boys. "Reku Yamashita has one this duel may I see your card." Reku dug in his pocket and retreated his card he handed it to the judge. He slid it through a reader that was attached to his arm, like a watch.

"What does that do?" Reku asked.

"This marks you card with a win, and transfer the data to the main computer for your selection on the next player you'll fight."

"Oh okay." Reku took his card back, waved to Akiaki and left the cage.

Back to before the duel happened:

The loud speaker crackled and then the voice called out again. "Akiaki Katanao and Reku Yamashita to duel ring Z." Reku jumped at his name being called then got up. Ronin put his hand on Reku's shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck dude."

"I will make it past this round" giving the thumbs up Reku walked down the isle of cages.

Ronin sat back down on the bench and watched his friend walk away. He sat there for about five minuets before deciding to get up and walk around the cages to see whom all was dueling. He hadn't but just started to walk around the cages when the loud speaker crackled:  
"Ronin Endo and Seki Mochie to duel ring B"

Looking around where he was standing he was right next to duel ring B. He walked up and opens the door to the cage and walked in. On the sideline stood a judge who motioned him to the far end of the cage. He didn't even make it before a young lady opened the cage door. She had blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and deep brown eyes. Her red and blue-stripped shirt and blue pants all neat and very expensive clothing. One look and Ronin could tell one thing, she had a lot of money. He turned and waved to her.

"So your Seki?" He asked in a polite and warm manner.

"Shove it boy, I'm here to play not to talk so let's get this over." She handed him her deck and took his. They shuffled them and returned them.

"You don't have to be so mean." Ronin's duel disk activated.

"I'm not mean, I just have no time to waste with small fry."

"Small Fry!" A vein almost popped out on Ronin's head.

"Yes, small fry so lets duel." Her duel disk activated and she drew her first five cards.

"All right...little girl." Ronin drew his five cards.

"LITTLE GIRL!" Her voice scared the other duelists in the cages next to the one they were in. "I'll make you pay!"

Ronin-4000 LP  
Seki-4000 LP

"As per the rules, Ronin gets to make the first move, and no more yelling please." The judge twisted his pinky inside his ear.

"Fine, Draw!" Ronin pulled the first card of the game. _"Great cards for a first hand."  
_  
"Are you going to move or just stare at your card all day?" Seki said tapping her foot.

"Okay, Okay,...little girl. I will defend and place one card face down ending my turn."

Seki...um ripped the card out of the deck slot. "I play Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack mode." Three little fairies appeared on her side of the field and began twirling around. "Go attack face down card." The fairies flew across the field and smashed into the face down monster card.

A smile spread across Ronin's face. "That would be my Nightmare Penguin (900/1800)." A penguin monster with a top hat and a suit appeared in a crouching position. "It's ability will send Dancing Fairy back to your hand and power up all my water monsters by 200 points (1100/1800)." The fairies disappeared off the field and Seki snarled at her opponent.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Ronin-4000 LP  
Seki-3900 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay for those who wonder. I will type up the story for a while yet but here after I get to a point after this city tournament I think I will take over and start typing up a whole new story for it.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Wrath of Halobindings

**Yu-gi-oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 5: Wrath of Halo-bindings

"All right draw! " Ronin drew the next card on his deck. Looking at his cards he decided to take out this spoiled brat before she pulled a temper tantrum. "I play my Unshaven Angler (1500/1600)(1700/1600) in attack mode, and he gains power from my Nightmare penguin that is still on the field!" A large bluish-green fish with a huge mouth appeared on the field, it glowed with new power from its companion on the field.

"So, face my trap card, Halo-Bindings!" Seki pointed to her face down card, it flipped up.

"Halo-bind...ings?" Ronin had never heard of such a card.

"Yep, It ensnares one of your monster and prevents you from attacking with it, sacrificing it, or changing its position."

"Okay…"

"And it only costs me half my life points, but at the end of each of your turns you will lose life points equal to half of that monster's attack. "

Ronin-4000 LP  
Seki-1950 LP

"My, Unshaven Angler?"

"Nope, Nightmare Penguin!"

"Okay, but Unshaven Angler still directly attacks you!"

Ronin-4000 LP  
Seki-250 LP

"And I end my turn."

Ronin-3450 LP  
Seki-250 LP

Seki slid the next card off her deck. "Ha, this helps. I play my defense and end my turn!"

Ronin looked at the card he drew. "Um..I place one card face down and attack you defense monster with Unshaven Angler!"

"Fool, that would be my Mystical Elf (800/2000) a great defense and it will suck 300 life points from you." She gave a spoiled laugh to show she was pleased.

"Alright, I end my turn" Ronin looked disappointed that his attack had failed.

Ronin-2600 LP  
Seki-250 LP

Seki drew her next card. Glanced at her card for a second, "end turn."

Ronin picked up his next card. _"She is draining me with that Halo-bindings and keeping me weak with a good defense!" _He grimaced. "I activate my trap card, Division by Two! It cut's the number of cards in our hands by half. We both through out three cards!" One glance at his cards told him a lot; He had nothing to help the situation "End turn."

Ronin-2050 LP  
Seki-250 LP

Seki happily drew. "Ooooh, I play the magic card, Axe of Despair which I equip to Nightmare Penguin (2100/1800). Since it can't change position I am safe from its boosted attack so I will end my turn there."

Ronin drew. _"That may help if I get one more card." _He slid it into his hand."End turn."

Ronin-1000 LP  
Seki-250 LP

Seki drew a card. "Ouch, if you cannot get anything on your next turn, I say that you loose. End turn." She smiled at him with the 'I have you beat and you know it' look.

Ronin growled deep in his though, he knew he had to draw his trump card to finish this, he had the combo set up to defeat her, just one card was needed. Ronin prayed as he drew his card. D He looked at this card, a smile flooded over his face. "First of all I activate my field magic card Umi!" A wave of water flooded the dueling field. "It will up the power of my monsters by 200 points (Nightmare Penguin 2300/2000)(Unshaven Angler 1900/1800) but I sacrifice my Unshaven Angler, which counts as a two tribute monster for water creature, to summon my beast Levia-Dragon-Deadalus (2600/1500)(3000/1700)!" Out of the wave came a large blue and purple sea serpent monster with four eyes and razor sharp teeth. It roared at Seki.

"So, it can't get though my defenses and deplete my life points. Just as I though, you were a little boy with his play toys."

"Play toys, try this, I sacrifice Umi to activate Deadalus's affect. I may destroy all cards on the field but Deadalus! That includes your cards and my cards." The four red eyes on Deadalus's head started glowing brightly and the ocean water in the ring exploded leaving only Deadalus on the field.(2600/1500). It let out a evil snicker at it's accomplishment. "Now, Direct attack! Torrent Rage!" The dragon roared and bit down on Seki's body, but the dueling hologram disappeared leaving her physically unharmed.

Ronin-1000 LP  
Seki-0 LP

The last Ronin saw of Seki, she was stomping out of the cage. Ronin smiled and hoped she had learned something. He handed his card to the Judge who fed it through his scanner watch.

"Great job Ronin." Akina's voice rang through the air. Ronin looked to see her standing by the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ronin said exiting the cage.

"She won her match of course." Sachiko popped out from nowhere to respond to that question.

"Yes, I won, but there are some good duelist here. That one you faced not only was a semi good duelist but she is a Mochie. The Mochie's is the richest family in town. That is how they could buy rare cards like the Halo-binding card. It isn't cheap you know. I bet she had some rarer cards in her deck but she though she had it won so she didn't worry about playing smart."

Akina looked at the dumbfounded Ronin.

"She was a...a...Mochie. Ah shit, I made fun of her." he dropped to his knees "I thought I recognized that name. I smell a lawsuit coming."

"Don't let it get you down dude." Ronin looked up to see the familiar face of his friend Reku. A warm smile adorned his face. "She won't be able to slap anything together that quickly and besides, you beat her fair and square, she is just another duelist here."

Ronin got up and walked over to his friend. He felt like punching his lights out but decided against it. "Your right you know but as far as inspirational speeches go, this wasn't your best."

"That is why I don't give inspirational speeches."

"By the way, how'd your duel go Reku?" Akina walked in front and in-between the two boys. Reku blushed and fumbled with his words.

"um,..Yes... I won."

"You won, that's great!" Akina jumped on the boy and gave him a huge hug. His face was a red as a tomato "I knew you would if you made and believed in your great deck."

"...y..es" he spit out, both Ronin and Sachiko couldn't help laugh at Reku's 'predicament'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
That is the end of that duel. And now Ronin has dueled and you have seen his water deck. I have worked on grammar a bit but I am still not sure about what else you are looking for. Oh and Seeker of the soul, How would you suggest I unshove my conversations? I appreciate that you took the time to read this. Even you John, who though it was too short

Another little note: Halo-bindings is a deadly card. I altered it's original effect for this story. I had originally designed it to take full attack from that players life points. But playing only with half the normal life points, I halved it's effect.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Round two begins

**Yu-gi-oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I doubt I ever will.

Chapter 6: Round two begins

Gurabe Degujiu stood at a hot dog stand they had set up inside the domes so duelists could get food between duels. Gurabe grabbed his hot dog and soda he bought and sat down on a nearby bench. As he ate he started to eavesdrop on a group of girl duelist chatting about something.

"Yea, yea, and then he summoned a Levia-Dragon-Deadalus." The first girl was telling the other two.

"Against Seki? Surprising, she must not of considered him a threat. She has so many rare cards in her deck it's a wonder she ever loses." One of the remaining two girls chimed in.

"Well, I got caught up in watching a duel between the fusion master Akiaki and some nobody." The third girl chimed in.

"Akiaki is sooo hot don't you think?" The girl that talked second chimed in.

"Yea , he is a good duelist but he will never beat Yukio, He is the hottest of all." The first girl responded.

Hearing about Seki and Akiaki getting beat Gurabe wanted to know who did that. He finished his hot dog and got up, walking slowly over to the ladies. He stopped and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"Ladies" The boy starting to talk to the ladies startling them.

"What" All three girls said at the same time, with the same tone of surprise in their voice

"I couldn't help over hear your conversation, could I inquirer about how Akiaki's duel came out"

"Surprisingly, Akiaki lost to the nobody. I think his name is like Ref, no Rani, no...let see it." She put her hand on her chin and went into deep though.

"Well, while she ponders do you know who beat Seki"

"Yes, It is last years fourth placer, Ronin Endo."

"Reku!" The girl chimed in.

"Reku?" Gurabe looked at the girl "Thank you ladies for the information. See ya around."

Gurabe turned and walked away. The girls looked at one another with wide eyes, filled with fear.

"He sure was creepy." One girl started shivering.

"Yea, he sent chills down my spine." The other two.

Walking amounts the duelists, Gurabe was looking for Ronin or Reku to challenge. He had seen Ronin play in last year's tournament but never got to face him. Early on last year he had to face Yukio. He had never heard of Reku but seeing as he beat Akiaki he couldn't be too bad. Of course it didn't take long for a new sliver of hope as the intercom crackled.

"Gurabe Degujiu and Reku Yamashita to duel ring X."

_"Reku." A_ twisted smile crossed his face, _"it is as if destiny has brought you to me. Well, I will send you to an early grave!"_

Across the room, Reku entered the cage marked X. Ronin, Sachiko, and Akina were gathered on the other side of the fence to watch the duel. All three were surprised that Reku actually won a tournament match. Akina went on about how she knew that Reku would win.

A cold breeze came from behind the three kids standing at the fence. They flipped around to see a kid with smooth, but yet messy silver hair. He looked more like he was dressed for a funeral then a Duel Monsters tournament. He had on a black suit, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The only thing off was a duel disk strapped to his arm. He walked into the cage and shut the door behind him.

Saying nothing, he walked over and let Reku shuffle his deck. They returned each other decks and walked back to each end. The judge motioned to Reku and he nodded.

Reku-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

Gurabe looked down at his life point counter and smiled and for the first time Reku heard him speak. "Only 4000 life left," He shook his head in a disappointing manner. "Oh well, I will still make you suffer at my hands."

"Um," Reku looked at his opponent. "That really isn't a warm thing to say to your opponent."

"Who says I wanted to be warm? I am here to stop your advancement, and his." He shot his thumb over his shoulder to Ronin.

"Advancement? Why us?"

"You two took out Akiaki and Seki."

"Akiaki, that's the person I dueled in the first round."

"Right, and they along with Yukio made up last years team."

"Really?" Reku had never heard this but he felt it time to end talk and draw his cards.

Both players slid five cards off their respective decks. Reku drew his sixth card. "One card face down and UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in attack mode." A large green turtle appeared on the field. It's shell looked like an alien space ship. Behind it, a virtual rendering of a face down card. "End turn".

Gurabe drew his card. "I summon Thunder Struck Zombie (1300/700)!" A humanoid figure appeared, but his skin was ripped off in some places. Little bolts of lightning coursed around the undead figure. "When he attacks a machine monster, I drain it of 500 attack and defense so Thunder Struck Zombie, attack!" The zombie flew across the field to the now weakened machine monster (900/700). He slammed the Turtle into the ground with massive force. "Two face down cards and I end my turn."

Reku-3600 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"Not yet, thanks to UFO Turtle's ability. I can take a fire monster from my deck and summon it to the field, but it must have 1500 or less attack." After searching his deck he came out with a card and slapped it on the duel disk. "I summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000)."

Reku snapped the top card off his deck. "And now I take out my UFO Turtle from the graveyard to special summon my Spirit of Flames (1700/1000). When another fire monster is on the field my Ultimate Baseball kid grows by 1000 attack points (1500/1000). And now I summon a little beast known as Little Chimera (600/550) who's special ability powers up all Fire monsters by 500 points and downs water monsters by 400 (Ultimate Baseball Kid 3000/1000)(Spirit of Flames 2200/1000)(Little Chimera 1100/550). This is my ultimate team here, go Spirit of Flames attack Thunder Struck Zombie. He gains 300 attack points during my battle phase so say goodbye (2500/1000)." With a giant fist the massive creature smashed down on the Zombie, crushing it instantly.

Reku-3600 LP  
Gurabe-2800 LP

"So, I activate down cards, Michizure's. Their power activates when I loose a monster. So I take your Spirit of Flames and your Little Chimera to the graveyard!"

"No, fine Baseball kid, Home Run direct attack!" The baseball kid smacked a fireball as if it was a baseball hitting Gurabe right in the chest.

Reku-3600 LP  
Gurabe-2300 LP

"End turn." Reku looked at his hand and sighed. That combo was suppose to sustain him for a while but it backfired.

"Okay, fool." Gurabe smiled. _"you won't be on the team if those two are already gone, I will take their place and gain what I seek."_

Over the fence Ronin looked surprised at the field.

"Wow, Reku had a field full of powerful monsters but lost them all in one attack."

"I don't know who this Gurabe kid is but he freaks me out." Sachiko shivered and wrapped her arms around her body.

"It's more like he is here for a funeral instead of a duel." Ronin said taking in Gurabe's physical appearance.

"But Reku still has more Life Points, he may still win." Akina looked through the fence at Reku.

"Maybe." Ronin looked through the cage again.

"Now, I will destroy you and take you out of this tournament. I will turn you own kind against you. Leave now or you will suffer a humiliating defeat at my hands" Gurabe broke out into cold, evil laughter. It sent chills up everyone's spines; so much you could see everyone in the general vicinity shudder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey thanks John but I really wasn't aiming for that to be the best water duel in the story. There will be plenty more duels from Ronin. Now though it is Reku's turn to duel. Thanks again.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Fear Filled Zombie Army

**Yu-G-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: Can you take a wild guess here?

Chapter 7: Fear filled Zombie Army

"Here we go, little mortal boy." Gurabe chuckled as he drew. "Ha, time to reveal my plan, I play a magic card Zombie Relive!" A card that looked like a black monster reborn appeared on the field. A black aura flowed around the card. "This card allows me to revive a monster from the graveyard and turn him into a lovely Zombie monster. I will revive you Spirit of Flames and turn him into the Zombie Spirit of Flames (1700/1000)."

The spirit of flames reappeared on the field, but now its bones were exposed. Rotting flesh and a terrible stench came from the body of the beast the Reku new and loved.

"And now I play Monster Reborn to revive Thunder Struck Zombie, sacrifice him so that now I may summon my Vampire Lord (2000/1500)!"A large pale skinned vampire appeared on the field and moaned evilly.

On the other side of the fence both Sachiko and Akina shuddered at the sight of the two gross looking beings on Gurabe's field.

"Those things are disgusting!" Sachiko couldn't stand to stair at the beasts.

"One of them is even Reku's cards turn against him." Akina also couldn't stand to look at them. Her face was turning green, she looked like she needed to puke.

Ronin remained silent, he just stared at the field. _"Come on dude, let's see if you can pull this out. I know Akina still believes in you. Don't give in."_

Reku caught Ronin's glance. Reku seemed to read Ronin's eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Now my Zombie Spirit of Flames attack his little Baseball Boy go (2000/1000)!" The Zombie Spirit of Flames roared with its new power then punched down the baseball kid. The shock wave pushed Reku to his butt.

Reku-2600 LP  
Gurabe-2300 LP

"Wait, why did you life points go down by only 1000? Your monster had only 500 attack and I had 2000!" Gurabe actually showing his first emotion other then anger.

"Simple, you changed my Spirit of Flames to a Zombie monster but he is still a creature of Fire so I gained the bonus for him being on the field."

"Oh well, Direct Assault Vampire Lord!" The vampire flew across the field and bit into Reku's shoulder.

Reku-600 LP  
Gurabe-2300 LP

"And due to its ability I will force you to through out a trap card from you deck to your graveyard"

_"That's right, when he attacks, my opponent chooses a card and I must send one card of that type from my deck to the graveyard" _"Sorry but now I activate Monster Steel Tunnel. This gives me monster equal or of less attack of a monster that directly assaulted me so.." 

The steel tunnel that appeared on the field started glowing and spit out a large snake creature that had strips of fire that ran down it's side. It's under belly was hard molten rock and two, razor sharp horns adorned his head.

"Meet my good buddy, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000)."

"What will that do?"

"This will set up my ultimate defense so stand back it's my turn!" Reku drew his card with renewed confidence. "Meet my second Solar Flare Dragon" Another creature, just like the first appeared on the field. "And because of their ability, they will deal 500 life points of damage each, so you will take 1000 points of damage at the end of my turn so, I end my turn." The two dragons sent out a wave of fire from their mouths that both smacked into Gurabe's body.

Reku-600 LP  
Gurabe-1300 LP

"So, that's all you get to do with that?" Gurabe smirked as he drew. "Attack Zombie Spirit of Flames!" Even though he called an attack, the zombie monster just stood there and groaned "What is the matter with you? Attack now!"

"He can't." Crossing his arms Reku laughed to himself. "Solar Flare Dragon can't be attacked if there is another pyro monster on my side of the field, and Solar Flare Dragon itself is a pyro monster. So I've erected a perfect defense that will destroy you in two turns."

"No! Fine I play one card face down, no go." Gurabe was growing annoyed with the situation.

Reku drew knowing he had the upper hand. Glancing over his cards to see what he had. "End turn," The dragons did their wave of fire that once again hit Gurabe.

Reku-600 LP  
Gurabe-300 LP

Gurabe drew and broke out in evil laughter as he press a button on his duel disk. "I play Zombie Killing Spree. This will allow me to destroy one zombie on my field to destroy one monster on your field, so say goodbye to your Zombie Spirit of Flames." The beast roared and disappeared and so did one of Reku's Solar Flare Dragons. "And thanks to there being only one pyro monster on the field, Vampire lord attack the Solar flare Dragon!" The Vampire bit down on the dragon. It roared and then disappeared.

Reku-100 LP  
Gurabe-300 LP

"And I choose you to destroy a monster form you deck."

"Monster?"  
"Yes, monster and I end my turn!"

Smiling, Reku drew. "Foolish mistake for I hold my Monster Reborn."

"So?" Then it dawned on Gurabe that he made a huge mistake. "Damn," he whispered out.

"I revive the monster that you sent there yourself, Jinzo (2400/1200)!" The mechanic appeared on the field. "Go, Cyber Energy Shock attack!" Jinzo cupped its hands and created a black ball of launched it at the vampire hitting it dead it the face. Vampire Lord spun in the air before fading away. Jinzo also faded away as Gurabe's life hit zero.

Reku-100 LP  
Gurabe-0 LP

Cheering came from Reku's friends on the other side of the cage. Reku handed his card to the judge.

"I will be back, mortal fool." Gurabe's voice sounded dark and angry.

"..come back anytime" Trying to sound confident, Reku put up a tough face. He came inches away from losing that duel but he kind of luckily came into a victory. "..I..will beat you again if you want."

"Then why do you sound so afraid?" He laughed and turned to walk out of the cage. "I will be even scarier now that I know you power. You can't hide from me, I am the thing that will haunt you for the rest of your life." His evil laughter filled the dome as he walked out of sight.

Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko ran into the cage by their friend who was shaking pretty badly.

"You,..Okay dude?" Ronin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." He spit out. Something deep in Reku's soul gave him a bad feeling about that guy.

"You won, so cheer up!" Once again Akina practically jumped on him to give him a hug. This time though, he didn't blush or start spitting out words. He was white and shaking.

"Sir." The judge extended his hand with Reku's card. "You kids have to leave the cage."  
They all nodded and pulled their friend out of the cage. They found a bench and sat down. Reku was better now but something gave him a bad feeling and he couldn't ignore it.

Yukio watched him from a corner. He smiled and walked calmly down the row of cages.

_"Good work kid, but you got lucky right there at the end. If he was a challenge for you, you won't last long here."_ Yukio smiled to himself, _"and I know that Gurabe isn't a weak duelist but compared to me, he is a mere amateur. I will become top dog again this year. Even though the two of them have beaten my other 'teammates'. I did not think too highly of them."_ Yukio suddenly was broken out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a man in a robe watching him. The man was tall but all that Yukio could see was his face. He was unemotional, just staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, now we move on. Tell me what you think, reviews are always nice. I am hoping to grow from my experiences here.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Corruption in the system

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh, who said I did? Don't make me get all up in your face!

Chapter 8: Corruption in the system

Yukio sat on a bench looking at the few duelists that were left. Of all the people that started this, the number was dwindling fast. He was lost in though. _"Who was that man, in the robes. I have no clue who he is but I felt as if he was waiting for me."_

Else were in the dome, Seki Mochie was looking for someone in particular. She happened to spot him standing by the hot dog stand talking to some friends. He was short for his age, about 5' 3", Sutan Degujiro had blond hair that sat on top of his head. His slim yet muscular body was shown by the white tank top he was wearing. He had on a pair of tan cargo pants.

"Sutan Degujiro?" Seki asked approaching the boy.

"Yes, and who addresses me?" He replied in a calm manner to the lady.

"Come with me please." Seki motioned with her index finger for him to follow her.

She led him to a dark corner of the dome. There a butler stood with a brief case. She motioned for him to sit down.

"You have been picked next to duel against Ronin Endo." Seki began.

"How do you know?" Sutan leaned forward. "The random drawings for the rounds are private and are classified."

"I am a Mochie, and my dad has...financial power in this town".

"So what. Now I know my opponent." Sutan shrugged and began to stand up but the butler threw the brief case at him knocking him back to his seat. "uh" wind escaped him. The brief case was heavy and took the wind out of him.

"The 'so what' is that I want you to beat him."

"I don't plan to lose." Sutan said looking back up at the girl.

"I want to ensure it." The butler unhooked the latches on the brief case. Inside were neatly tied down stacks of cards. Really rare and expensive cards. "Modify you deck quickly, for now you won't loose." she chuckled coldly as Sutan started shifting through the piles of cards.

A half an hour had passed since Reku's last duel. Akina had to go off and duel but she returned shortly after, claiming a win. The crowd of duelist's was dwindling down to just the best. More now, were the spectators who came to cheer on the duelists. They were easy to spot cause they missing a duel disk. The intercom crackled again and everybody looked up at the speakers.  
"Ronin Endo and Sutan Degujiro report to duel ring A".

The group of friends looked at the water duelist. They followed his lead to the first of all the dueling cages. His opponent stood at the other end with a smile on his face.

"Hhheee..lllll..oooo" Sutan cried from the end of the cage.

_"All right, this guy is a smart ass"_ Both Reku and Ronin had the same thought at the same time.

"Duelists please prepare yourself. As per rules, Sutan gets to go first." The judge pointed to Sutan who nodded with a twisted grin still on his face.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Sutan-4000 LP

Ronin drew his five cards while Sutan drew six. Another twisted laugh came from Sutan as he place four cards in the magic/trap zone and motioned that his turn had ended.

Ronin drew his card.

"Stop!" Sutan flipped up one of his like he was serious now he had activated Drop Off. Ronin knew what that meant, he sent the card he drew to his graveyard and grimaced at what it was.

_"Goodbye Deadalus"_ He tried not to lose hope because of this."All right so I play one card face down and my Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in attack mode." A mermaid creature with a long green tail fin appeared on Ronin's field. It wielded a sword and a shield. She brushed back her long flowing red hair. "And now I activate Umi." A wave of water started to appear on the field but froze. Ronin looked over at his opponent who had flipped up a trap, Magic drain.

"Either discard another magic card or loose Umi forever." Sutan's sudden seriousness actually scared Ronin more then his madman act. He slid a magic card, which happened to be another Umi into his graveyard. Mermaid Knight gained power from the ocean around her boosting her strength (1700/900).

"Wow, I have never seen that card in Ronin's deck before" Reku gazed through the fence at the Mermaid warrior.

"And since he has Umi on the field, Mermaid Knight can attack twice in the same battle phase." Akina informed the group.

"Mermaid Knight." Ronin pointed to Sutan's empty monster field "Double attack".

"Wrong, activate a trap you should be familiar with. Halo-Bindings's!"

"Halo-bindings!" Ronin felt his heart jump into his through. _"How does this guy know about that duel? I didn't see him watching. Not only that, but were did he get that card?"_

Mermaid knight was ensnared by the Halo and she fell back to Ronin's field. Then Ronin noticed it. Sutan had said Halo-Bindings's. On Sutan's field sat two face up Halo-bindings cards and Mermaid Knight had two halos on her, binding her down.

"I end my turn." Ronin said, knowing what was coming next. The halo's glowed and a beeping noise indicating a life point drop.

Ronin-2300 LP  
Sutan-1000 LP

Sutan drew. "With two Halo-bindings You loose full life from Mermaid Knight. Now per the rules let's see what card I dropped off." Ronin was hesitant but reached in his graveyard and produced the Levia-Dragon-Deadalus. "Oooh, I play Monster Reborn on that and that is my turn." A virtual rendering of the Monster Reborn card appeared but it soon after started glowing brightly and took the form of Levia-Dragon-Deadalus (2600/1500)(2800/1700). I roared once at it's old master, showing all of it's razor sharp teeth.

Reku, Akina, and Sachiko stepped back from the cage about five steps. Ronin was now facing down the strongest beast, in his own deck. Not only that but it was powered up by Ronin's own magic card.

"This doesn't look good." Sachiko commented.

"Don't give up." Akina whispered under her breath.

Deadalus roared again. Sutan looked on at his opponent, laughing inside. _"Wow, Seki was right. With the rare cards added to my deck, I haven't even lost control of the duel for a second." _He then realized he was laughing out loud, laughing at Ronin. Laughing because a perfectly executed plan had come together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And the dramatic return of Halo-bindings. Any commentary is nice.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Rise Island of Fiend Turtles

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No not really

Chapter 9: Rise Island of Fiend Turtles

Sutan continued his laughter. Ronin stood at the other end of the field for quite a while. Finally when Sutan stopped laughing he looked like he was ready to play again.

"So, ya gonna move?" He asked.

"Just as soon as you are ready to get the stuffing kick out of your ass. So let me make my move."

Ronin snarled and drew his card. He place his card in his hand and looked at the two cards he held. _"That might work,...if he attacks." _"All right a defense and I end my turn."

"Nope, not until my Halo-bindings take out some life points."

Ronin-600 LP  
Sutan-1000 LP

"Now, fool, Draw!" Sutan drew his card. "I could end this now, so I think I will, Deadalus attack the Mermaid Knight."

"Nope reveal face down card, Shift!"

"Shift!"

"Yep I played it down early in our duel. In fact, it was the first card I played down. I force you to attack my face down Island Turtle (1100/2000) instead." The dragon roared and changed it's target to the face down beast, destroying it instantly.

"Fine, go, make your last turn count."

"Thanks to you, I can take control of and win the duel." Ronin smiled and drew. "I activate the card in my hand,..Hydra Fusion!"

"What does it do?"

"It allows me to fuse a monster in my graveyard and a monster in my deck together, and I have a fusion with the Island Turtle you just destroyed. I remove Island Turtle and Fiend of Dark Waters (1600/1000) from the game to summon...Island of Fiend Turtles (2200/2600)(2400/2800)" A large Turtle standing on two long blue reptilian legs appeared. It had a forest growing on it's back and the same color for claws. A long neck with a blue lizards head appeared.

"So, it's no strong enough." Sutan started to laugh until Mermaid Knight disappeared from the field. "What happened to your Mermaid?" Sutan stared at Ronin, which it was now his turn to laugh.

"When I removed my Fiend of Dark Waters from the game, I activated it's ability. I return one monster card on my field to my hand and I gain 1000 life points."

Ronin-1600 LP  
Sutan-1000 LP

"Okay, but you little scary turtle is in attack mode. What will it do to your own Deadalus?" Sutan didn't even start laughing because he assumed Ronin had something planned.

"My turtle's special ability allows me to destroy Umi on my field and change the battle position of one monster on the field." Levia-Dragon-Deadalus slumped close to the ground as it shifted positions. "And I re summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700). Go Island of Fiend Turtles attack Deadalus now!" The turtle jumped with it's massive hind legs and slashed down on the serpent dragon. It roared in pain before it broke up. "And Mermaid Knight, do the honors of finishing this creep off. Mermaid Sword Slash!" Mermaid Knight nodded and flew across the field bringing her sword down on Sutans' chest, ending the game.

Ronin-1600 LP  
Sutan-0 LP

Ronin had the judge swipe the card then he walked over to the downed kid.

"Let's have some words." Ronin said as he led the kid out of the cage.

Sitting on a bench, Sutan explained everything since he met Seki this afternoon. He even explained about her 'bribing' the next duelists out of the committee.

"So, that is how you got the Halo-bindings." Sachiko said, sounding enlightened.

"She was so mad after I beat her the first time that she went and cheated to win a second time." Ronin looked around to see if Seki was in the general vicinity, which she wasn't.

"Well on the bright side, just one more round." Reku said, sitting off to the side rotating the cards in his deck with some extras he had with him.

"Yep, and at the rate you guys are going, it won't surprise me if you are this years team." Sachiko stated to the group of duelists. For the first time in the entire tournament they looked around at each other as opponents rather then friends. They had never considered that the three of them could become the team of this years World Tournament.

Seki, secretly watching the group turned and stormed out of the dome. She hopped in the back of a limo waiting for her. The butler from earlier was now the driver who drove her away from the dome itself.

Sutan left the gang to have their staring contest with each other. Sachiko was the first to break the silence by pointing her index finger up in the air to get every bodies attention.

"Well, Reku, you have done good for yourself in this tournament."

"Reku, she is right you know." Akina turned to look at him. "You have come a long way this time. I am very proud of you."

Reku, blushing like mad, actually this time stood up straight and held up his deck "I couldn't have done it with out my Fire Factory deck." He pulled the deck back and stared at it. "I feel as if I have bonded with my deck. I trust it now, not like I did with my beat down deck. Now it feels like my deck trust's me and each other. With random cards, there was no connection between the cards at all. They wouldn't work together to win. This deck feels like family is working to win a common goal."

"At that is what being a true duelist is all about." Akina broke Reku's speech.

"She's right. Once you deck works like a family, and your a part of that family, there is no obstacle that can get in you way." Ronin held up his deck showing his bottom card, Levia-Dragon-Deadalus. "And the bonds you share with the monsters of you deck help you to understand them better."

Yukio, leaning against one cage facing the group of duelists, chuckled to himself.  
_"To bad they think that the pieces of cardboard they play with can act like anything other then cardboard. That is their one and easy weakness."_

**"So you don't have a bond with you cards what so ever?"  
**  
"Who are you?" Yuko stood up straight and looked around but saw no one talking to him _"Where are you?"_

**"Me, I'm in a far away place talking to you through the power of chaos. I am here to help you."  
**  
"I don't need help from anyone." Yukio leaned back against the cage.

_**"Your wrong, you need chaos to be the best."  
**  
"What is..Chaos?"_

**"You will see in due time my friend. In the mean time, think about my offer. Join me and you will have infinite power."** And with that the voice disappeared from the depths of Yukio's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Not much to say here, last round begins next chapter.

Okay and to john...who seems to be my last fan:  
Sorry about Vampire lord.   
True no card is unbeatable but some are really hard to beat  
Hehe..here is a little spoiler: Don't worry, Gurabe will be back..bwahahahaha  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Clash from the prehistoric past

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Wow this gets old fast. Well same old same old

Chapter 10: Clash from the prehistoric past

The remaining duelists gathered in the center of the rows of cages. The president, Mr.Yoshiharu, stood on a platform that they had brought in with in a matter of minutes. He no longer had his microphone, there weren't enough people left to need it. He started to speak.

"Fellow duelists, there are officially 16 duelist left. We need four duelists for tomorrow's finals. So you are assign certain duelists for this round, but once you finish, grab any duelist that is not dueling and duel them. When four are left, tomorrow's finals will determine this years team. So here are the lists, Starting duel ring A and moving around to duel cage P. First in A: Reku Yamashita and Samu Murakimi. next..."

_"Mr. Murakimi!"_ The shock, he didn't expect to reduel his teacher this soon. He quickly moved off to duel ring A without saying anything to his friends. He entered the duel cage and moved to the far end when Mr. Murakimi walked into the cage.

"Hey, looks like I get my rematch."

"Yes, but things won't be any different." Reku's duel disk locked into place.

"Sorry but things will be very different." Samu's duel disk locked into place also.

Reku-4000 LP  
Samu-4000 LP

"So Mr. Murakimi, shall we start?"

"Please call me Samu. You don't need to be that formal outside school."

Both draw five cards to start with. Reku drew his sixth. "I start with the beast I beat you with last time, Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0)." The warrior appeared on the field in a battle stance. The essence of white fire licked off his sword "And this face down, go ahead."

"Right" Samu nodded and drew. "Nothing will be the same as last time, This I will guaranteed you."

"But, doesn't history repeat itself?" Reku shrugged.

"Not in this case, I play Giant Rex (2000/1200) in attack mode and two cards face down, make a move."

Reku drew his card. Warrior of white flame moaned as power was stripped from him (1500/500).

"Activate trap" Samu's voice came from across the field. "Will to Survive! This prevents you from making a tribute of any kind for this turn."

_"Damn, okay then." _Reku shrugged, "I switch my.."

"Nope, other face down card. Primal Fight, this trap will prevent position changes on this turn."

_"Damn,..again" _"Fine I play my down card, Reload!" A card with a picture of a ancient Egyptian gun appeared. "I shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw five cards to replace the ones shuffled back in." He drew five new cards after shuffling his deck. "Now two cards face down and end my turn."

Samu drew and stated smiling at the card he drew. He slipped it into his duel disk. "Time for an old favorite Meteor From Black Space. Remember it?"

"How could I forget?" The card appeared on the field, shimmered as disappeared with Reku's face down cards.

Reku-3000 LP  
Samu-3000 LP

"Just like last time, well Giant Rex attack Warrior of White Flame!" The giant dinosaur raced across the field and bit down on the warrior who stood defenceless

Reku-2500 LP  
Samu-3000 LP

"And I play this to end my turn" A face down card appeared behind the Giant Rex.

Reku drew his next card. "I'll place one monster in defense and one card face down, that's my turn."

Samu drew, glancing at the card he had drawn he smiled, all he needed was to play it. "I play Polymerization which fuses my two cards in my hand. Two headed King Rex (1600/1200) and the Blast Juggler (800/900) to summon Cyber Saurus (1800/1400)." A large wrinkly dinosaur with a Gattling gun on it's left arm appeared on the field. "Gattling Arm, down card!" The dinosaur creature attacked the face down monster which turned up to be The Thing in the Crater (1000/1200).

"And with it being destroyed I may summon a Pyro monster, remember?"

Samu thought back to their first duel:

_/flashback/ _

_"But Next, Black Tyranno, attack the Thing in the Crater" With one huge chomp from the Tyranno's' jaw, the thing in the crater was completely gone leaving Reku's field wide open until a rock beast appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, what is that?" Mr. Murakimi stepped back at the sight of the new monster._

"That's my Burning Beast (1500/1000), see when thing in the crater is destroyed I may summon a Pyro monster from my hand to the field to take it's place."/ 

_/end flashback/_

"Here comes Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)!" The blue and red twin headed dragon appeared on Reku's field. It roared then glared down at the two dinosaurs that opposed it.

"Nuts, well it's better then the burning beast from the first time. Go."

"Wrong, all my creature are special and Twin Headed Fire Dragon just happened to be the only pyro monster in my hand, but enough talk." Reku drew and pointed to the dinosaur. "Attack the Cyber Saurus now, twin fire streams!" the dragon shot out two rays of fire. They crossed on the body of the Cyber Saurus destroying it.

Reku-2500 LP  
Samu-2600 LP

"To bad you didn't count on my face down card, Reveal Call of the haunted. This revives my Cyber Saurus.

Samu drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity, this allows us both to draw cards until we each hold six cards." Samu drew six new cards while Reku drew only four. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to summon, Jurassic Beast Gigantic Rex (2850/2050)!" A large brown and yellow color splashed Tyrannosaurus-Rex appeared on the field. It roared, showing it's massive set of razor sharp teeth.

"So, I activate my face down trap, Fire Wall" A wall of flames erupted from the center of the field between the two duelists.

"This trap will make all attacks from non-fire and non-water monsters useless for one turn."

"Great, go."

Reku drew a new card. "I shift my Twin Headed Fire Dragon to defense mode and play Battle Footballer in defense also (1000/2100). Placing two cards face down, end turn."

Samu draws, after slipping the card he drew into his hand he grabbed another card right next to the card he just put in his hand. "I activate my second Meteor from Black Space!" Once again, Reku's face down cards shimmered disappeared.

Reku-1500 LP  
Samu-1600 LP

Jurassic Beast Gigantic Rex destroy Twin headed Fire Dragon! Go, Gigantic Chomp!" The dinosaur moved and swallowed whole the twin headed dragon. "And I end my turn."

Reku drew and grimaced. _"Damn..once again. He has back me into a corner and he knows it." _He looked at the cards in his hand. _"Dinosaur monsters focus on power, If I can disrupt that power I take the upper hand." _Smiling slightly, "I play Hammer Shot, it destroys the monster on you field with the highest attack. Say goodbye to your Gigantic Rex!"

"NO!" Samu's yells were drowned out by the sound of a giant hammer hitting, and crushing a dinosaur.

"Now I set one monster in defense, end turn."

Samu drew his card. "Reku," Samu looked over at the boy.

"Yes Mr. Murakimi..I mean Samu?"

"Look at this, You are here in the final 16 duelists. And you are playing better then I have ever seen out of you." Reku smiled at the compliment. "Now though, if you want to make it to the finals, you are going to have to work for it, no more pussy footing around. Got it?"

"Yes sir, lets see what cha got!""Right" Samu nodded. "I play Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in attack mode." The purple double headed dinosaur appeared and roared. Samu then grabbed two cards out of his hand and slid them into the duel disk. "I'll activate duel equipment magic cards. Raise Body Heat, which raises Two Headed King Rex's attack defense by 300 points (1900/1500). Second I play Fairy Meteor Crush, This will allow me to deal damage threw defense."

_"Crap." _Reku bit his lower lip but remained his calm stature.

"Two Headed King Rex, destroy face down monster!" The Dinosaur roared stomped down on the card. A little girl with a small dagger appeared and broke to pieces. "What was that?""That was Lady Assailant of Flames (1500/1000). When she is destroyed I may remove the top three cards of my deck from the game to inflict 800 damage to you." Removing the top three cards of his deck, Reku slipped them into the out-of-play slot on his duel disk.

Reku-600 LP  
Samu-800 LP

"Go, Reku. Show me what you got." Samu nodded to Reku and gave a warm, but competitive smile.

"Right." Nodding Reku place his hand on his deck. _"There is one card I have been searching for, if I can draw it I can end this duel in this turn, let me draw it now. " _Reku drew his card slowly. Holding the card away so no one could see it, Reku said a prayer to himself _"Please, oh god please."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Guess what, I ended the chapter right there. I know, I know! But get over it, Reku and I won't let you down.

And once again to John, my one and only fan. Thanks I have done well to cover my steps but at the same time left some open ended characters(hint right there).  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Moving forward to fast

Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists

Disclaimer: Can you guess?

Chapter 11: Moving forward to fast

Reku tightened his figures on the card. He took a deep breath _"Here we go."_ He moved the card into view. First things to register, Effect monster, fire attribute, Small red and green flying snakish thing. It was the card he wanted Gren Maju Da Eiza, the card to end the game this turn.

"All right I play the card that will end this duel here and now."

"Oh, and what is that?" Samu looked at his opponent with unbroken interest in his eyes.

"A beast, Gren Maju Da Eiza (?)." The red and green snake creature appeared on the field and made a groaning sound.

"What can that do?"

"It gains 400 attack and defense for every card removed from play, I have three. I sent the three cards from my deck out of game with my Lady Assailant of Flames so my creature has 1200 attack and defense (1200/1200). That's not all though, I play Inferno (1000/1900) by removing another monster from my graveyard from the game upping my monsters power again (1600/1600)."

"What is the point of all this? My beast has 1900 attack. It can't be beat by that card and end the game in the same turn."

"Can I finish my turn?"

"Yea, I guess." Samu shrugged unsure what Reku was going to do.

"Thank you, now I have 10 cards left in my graveyard. I can remove half of them with this card." He flipped over the final card in his hand. It was Soul Release.

"Not...Soul...Release." Reku's plan hit Samu hard.

"Right, I remove five cards from my grave from play." He slid the top five cards from his grave from the game. Gren Maju Da Eiza groaned again and red energy flowed through it as each card was removed (3600/3600). "Nine cards out of the game, that should be enough, go attack the Two Headed King Rex!" The beast ripped through the dinosaur shredding its hologram to bits.

Reku-600 LP  
Samu-0 LP

Reku walked over and handed his card to the judge who put it through his reader watch. Samu walked over to his opponent, he extended his hand for Reku to shake.

"Good game man." He said in a casual way.

"Yea, and to think, I almost didn't put in the Gren Maju Da Eiza card combos. It was the only card I had left to fight you with."

"No, If you could have pulled out Jinzo or something with more then 1900 attack points, I had nothing to defend with."

"I couldn't." Reku looked at his deck. "I accidentally remove Jinzo, Barrel Dragon, and my Molten Destruction field card from the game with Lady Assailant of Flames."

Trying to hold back a laugh, the judge motioned that Reku needed to find his last opponent of the day. Nodding to Samu he walked outside the cage. He saw that many were in there second round, including Ronin and Akina. That was okay, he didn't want to face them anyways. He looked around until he found a rather tall girl step out of one cage after finishing a duel. She was smiling a huge smile, her amber colored eyes were glowing with excitement. She whipped her long blond hair behind her head. She was well shaped and wore an ordinary white shirt and blue jeans. She took off at a fast pace towards Reku.

"Did you win?" She asked approaching him.

"Yep" He nodded.

"Good lets go."

"Okay, do you have a name?" He gave a warm smile.

"Oh, yes I'm Ayumi Kunie, And you are?"

"Me, well I'm Reku Yamashita." He started to blush slightly. Although she wasn't as good looking as Akina, she was definitely 'cute' by his standards.

They shuffled each other decks and returned them to their owners. The slipped the decks into the slots for them.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ayumi-4000 LP

"Since this is the final round, you get to choose how to start. Began now!"

Reku nodded to the judge then looked to Ayumi "You may began,..If you want."

"Why thank you." She seemed really nice. "You are such a gentlemen."

Reku drew five cards while Ayumi picked up six. "I start with my magic card, Two Man Cell Battle." A magic card appeared on the field but seemed to do nothing else. Reku knew what the card did.

_"That is good for getting monsters out."  
_  
"Now I play Sangan (1000/600)." A small brown monster with three eyes appeared on the field. It cackled and glared with it's three eyes. "End turn, and per the effect of my Two Man Cell Battle, I may special summon one level 4 or lower monster so I play Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200)." A woman in black robes appeared on the field next to Sangan.

"Okay but I summon Thing in the Crater (1000/1200)." The wall representing his monster appeared on his field.

Reku drew. _"Excellent, this is too easy." _"I play UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in attack mode." the turtle with a flying saucer shell appeared on the field "Now I switch Thing in the Crater to defense mode. Attack Sangan, Spiral Fire!" The turtle launched a ray of spiral fire that enveloped the small creature.

"Yea, I get to pull a monster of 1500 attack from my deck." She pulled her deck out and started thumbing through it.

"True, I play two cards face down, end turn. I have nothing to summon."

"But I do, I summon the monster I grabbed, Exiled Forces (1000/1000)!" A group of armored warrior appeared on Ayumi's field.

"Now" Ayumi smiled and drew. "I sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Getting to draw another card." A large skull figure appeared on Ayumi's field. It growled at the monsters that stood in its way. "Now I sacrifice the Exiled Forces and destroy your Thing in the Crater." The forces shimmered and disappeared taking out the wall with them "Go Summoned Skull attack UFO Turtle!" Lightning shot out of the Summoned Skull's horns destroying the turtle monster.

Reku-2900 LP  
Ayumi-3600 LP

"Well now I get to put a fire monster on my field, so I play Woodborg Inpachi (500/2500) in attack mode!" A giant robot with some wooden parts appeared on Reku's side. It creaked and let out steam at it's joints.

"Kay, I end my turn and summon what I drew from my deck, Helping Robo of Combat (1600/0)."

"Nothing still." Reku looked at Ayumi who was completely calm. _"I don't see how she can be this fresh for this duel. The duel with Samu took all my energy, and my deck is glumped together. I wish I had more of a chance to shuffle my deck."_ Ayumi giggled to herself, _"Her deck works fast. This won't be easy, but I've got to try."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Not much to say. Keep reading, stay in school, don't do drugs, and run _away_ from oncoming cars.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. End the day

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: yes the same old thing here

Chapter 12: End the day

Reku drew, "First I activate my trap, Bubble of Blocking!" Reku slid a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I choose to protect my Woodborg Inpachi from all dark monsters. Oh yea, I switch him to defense mode, and end my turn." Reku grimaced. _"I am running out of options fast, I need a plan"_

"Nothing to summon for either of us," Ayumi remarked as she reached for her deck. "This card face down and I end my turn." A card materialized on the magic/trap field. Both player shook their heads.

"Yes!" he yelled once he drew. Reku's sudden emotion startled Ayumi. "I play the magic card Hammer Shot." A giant wooden hammer appeared over he Summon Skull. "This can eliminate you monster with the highest attack, so say goodbye."

"Nope, I activate the card placed, Inter Dimensional Matter Transporter. It can take Summoned Skull out of play for a turn." The summoned skull disappeared in a vortex of rainbowed colored light.

"Well it will activate on the monster on your field with the highest attack, so it takes your Helping Robo for combat." The hammer moved slightly over then came down on the robot crushing it. "End turn." Neither player could summon anything, but summoned Skull returned to the field.

Ayumi drew, "Place two cards face down, that's my turn."

Reku drew. _"This might help, lets see." _"I play this monster in defense and that's my turn."

Ayumi Drew. "Now I think I will take out some deck, okay?"

"Do I really get a choice in this?"

"No, not really." She did her cute little girl giggle. "I play Disturbance Strategy, forcing you to shuffle your hand into your deck and draw until you replenish the cards that you once held". Reku shuffled the two cards he was holding into his deck. He drew cards and fanned them out "Now I play Null and Void." The trap flipped up, glowing with a purple reddish aura. "This forces you to discard all that you just drew."__

"Damn, I hate that combo. Come on fall into my trap." Reku threw his hand to his graveyard and looked back at his opponent.

"Okay, Summoned Skull, Lightning strike the down monster." More lightning came out of the horns on summoned skulls head, burning the down card to smithereens.

"You flipped my Cyber Jar!" A mechanical Jar appeared on the field. The green eye glowed brightly then the monster blew apart taking all monsters on the field with it.

"Fine." Ayumi drew her top five cards, fanned them out and grabbed two. "I summon a Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) and a face down monster".

"My turn." Reku pick up the top five cards and fanned them out. "Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) and Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0). That's it." A humanoid machine appeared with mirrors all over it's body appeared next to a muscled, armored warrior with white flames licking off its sword.

"I'm done". Ayumi smiled at Reku.

"Good." Reku Drew (1500/500). Fanning out his hand, he considered his options. He was starting to turn the game around.

"To start I play my down magic card. Trap for the Spy, it allows me to destroy all face down monsters on the field. Now that is taken care of Warrior of the White Flame, Fire Slash the Tomato!" The warrior cut through the tomato but Ayumi smiled at her loss. A small wrinkly humanoid figure appeared on the field in it's place. It had green pants and black disks all over it's body.

Reku-2900 LP  
Ayumi-3500 LP

"Newdoria (1200/800) is a good replacement for my tomato."

"I place one card face down. Go."

Drawing, Ayumi pointed. "Newdoria attack the Swordsman!"

"No! Reveal Fire Wall! It stops all attacks from monsters that don't have a fire or water attribute." The Newdoria crashed into the wall and slid back to Ayumi's field.

"Fine, on card face down, go" The magic/trap card appeared on the field.

Reku drew his next card (1000/1000). "Yes, now I attack your Newdoria, with Reflect Bounder" The mirrored monster shot out rays of lights from its mirrors. They pierced Newdoria, breaking it to bits. Instantly the mirrored monster broke to bits with it.

Reku-2900 LP  
Ayumi-3000 LP

"Now Warrior, direct attack" The warrior slashed down on the damsel but she press a button on the duel disk.

Reku-2900 LP  
Ayumi-2000 LP

"Activate Monster Steel Tunnel" the card Reku was very familiar with flipped up. It spat out a Large red shield with the eye of Ra on it "It brings my Millennium Shield (0/3000) to the field."

"True, now I sacrifice my Warrior to summon my mechanical master, Jinzo (2400/1500)!" The green machine human figure appeared on the field. "Your move".

Biting her lower lip Ayumi drew. "I switch Millennium Shield to defense and end my turn."

"Good" Reku exclaimed as he drew. "First activate Molten Destruction!" he slid a card into the field magic slot. A giant volcano erupted in the center of the field. "Now for Scroll of Bewitchment on Jinzo turning him to a fire monster". Sliding another card into his disk. He then put the last two cards on the field, "First Salamandra, equipping it to Jinzo raises it attack by another 700 (3600/1100). Finally Robotic Knight (2100/1400) in attack mode". A robot that appeared to be in a knight outfit appeared next to Jinzo.

With a sigh Ayumi put her hand on her duel disk "Don't waste the breath, I have lost. I forfeit."

The judge raised his hand and said aloud. "Reku Yamashita has advanced to the final four." A bunch of clapping erupted from around the cage. Looking around, he realized they were the last ones dueling. Everyone else was watching them, they hadn't made a sound and neither duelist had realized they were there.

After the judge sliced the card, Reku emerged from the cage to his awaiting friends.

"Dude, you did it!" Ronin grabbed Reku around the neck, putting him into a headlock.

"Yea," He spat out with excitement in his voice.

"I believed in you." Akina said with her normal warm smile on her face.

"The final four have been decided on." Mr.Yoshiharu stood in front of the remaining crowd. "The duels for tomorrow will consist of the following duelists: Ronin Endo, Yukio Nakajima, Akina Oshiro, and Reku Yamashita. We will see you four here tomorrow at 10 in the morning, now go and get some rest.

This time Reku couldn't hold it in. Once he got outside the dome, he jumped in the air and yelled into the sky. He never thought he get to this point, at least one more win, and he would be in the official team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Got to be corny every now and again. I mean, who didn't know that those four wouldn't make it to the final. They are just that good.

And lets see:

Wolfgeneral: I always appreciate reviews from you. And I think this is what you are asking for.

John: Hey actually if you have a character and deck you want to send to me I will put them into the world tournament.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Rage of a Zergo deck

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: yes the same old thing here

Chapter 13: Rage of a Zergo deck

After driving home, Reku cooked himself some supper, and told his family about his triumph. After escaping his mother bear hug of proud ness, Reku slipped up to his room. It was about 8 at night, even though he was tiered, he knew what he needed to do. He spread his deck out in front of him. Grabbed his box of extra cards and started shifting through them. _"They all know my deck too well. Must catch them by surprise." _

The sun was already making its way across the sky. Sitting at a stop light, Reku was practically jumping in his seat. It turned green, tiers screeched as Reku punched down on the gas. Surprisingly Reku made it to the dome with out a speeding ticket, or for that matter, in one piece. He hopped out of the truck and ran in the dome, inside all the duelists were sitting there outside. Yukio, standing away from the others, leaning against a wall. It really looked like he had fallen asleep there.

"Guys!" Reku came running up to Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko.

"Well at least he made it." Ronin laughed but Reku and Yukio didn't think anything funny about it.

"Do you think that little _kid_ is ready for this big boys game?" everyone glanced at Yukio who until now had been completely silent.

"He made it here didn't he?" Akina standing up to argue.

"Luck." Yukio pushed himself up to stand strait up. "He got lucky, he won't make it anywhere in this tournament." He made eye contact with Ronin. "He'll be humiliated like you were last year".

"Say that to my face." Ronin jumped and practically flew over to Yukio's face. "Try it now, tough man".

"Boys, boys" All the kids jumped, coming out of the door was Mr. Yoshiharu. "Now, is that any way to treat each other."

"Yes." both boys said in unison. Sachiko laughed at their response.

"If there is a problem, take card of it in the arena." He said motioning them in.

The arena was set up stands instead of cages. A large dueling platform stood in the middle.

"Soon this arena will be pact for the finals. Why don't you kids go and rest up, away from each other." He was motioning to Ronin and Yukio but said it to the entire group.

Two hours later, The four duelist walked down a corridor to a pact arena. The crowed cheered when they saw the duelists come into sight.

_"Last year, I watched. This year, I will win it all!"_ The excitement was swelling up inside Reku, but he remained calm on the outside. The four made their way to a bench and sat down to await instructions.

Mr. Yoshiharu came up to the center stage, this time with a microphone. He welcomed everyone to the finals but that was drowned out with the crowds roar. A screen that hung from the ceiling displayed pictures of the four duelists. Slowly red lines faded in connecting Ronin and Yukio, and Akina and Reku.

"Looks like our first battle will be, Ronin and Yukio. That will be followed by Akina and Reku so lets get this..." His last words were drowned out by the crowd again. He smiled and walked off the stage.

The two boys walked up to the stage. They glared at each other.

_"Finally I get to face you again!" _a growl escaped Ronin.  
_  
"Fool I will crush you again."_

**"Don't get cocky, I need your kind." **the voice echoed in his head.  
_**  
**"What?"_ but the voice was gone.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Yukio-4000 LP

"You get to go first Ronin." The judge pointed to Ronin who nodded. He looked back over at Yukio and growled low in his throat.

"Yukio!" He pointed to the boy, "This time it will be different!"

"Sssssuuuuuuurrrrreee." His overconfidence angering Ronin to the bone.

_"Damn him, way too cocky"_

Both drew five cards then Ronin drew his sixth.

Back at the bench where Reku and Akina sat. Reku leaned over to Akina and tried to act calm. Blushing horribly Reku still managed to spit out his question.

"So..what type of deck does Yukio use?"

"I imagine he still uses the Zergo deck." A confused look spread over Reku's face.

"Zergo?"

"Yes, it is a series of cards that are really rare. Only one person in the world has the complete set."

"Oh, and that is?" Akina pointed to Yukio.

"Him".

Looking at his hand a smile came over Ronin's face. _"Not this year. This time I have Deadalus." _"First, Yukio, I play Aqua Fighter (1500/1200)!" A blue humanoid figure appeared on the field. It had oversized forearms and hands. "And one card face down".

Yukio drew and glanced at his hand. Yukio placed the card he draws onto his duel disk. "I summon Zergo's Acid Crawler (1600/1100)!" A hole appeared on Yukio's field. Inside the hole acid could be seen bubbling. Suddenly a long bluish-green snake creature appeared from the hole. It had a long snout but no nostrils or mouth, just two orange colored eyes. "Next I place one card face down and now I activate a magic card...Zergo's Sacred Seal!" A symbol appeared on the back of Ronin's face down card went ghostly gray.

Ronin growled, he knew what the card did ._"That will stop my face down trap for this turn."_

"And now that you are open, Zergo's acid crawler attack the Aqua Fighter!" Quickly the snake pulled his head back down the hole. Instantly a wave of acid swept over the Aqua Fighter, disintegrating it.

Ronin-3900 LP  
Yukio-4000 LP

"So why don't you go?" Yukio got a twisted smile on his face.

"I will, and you will lose."

Drawing one card. "I defend with a monster and end my turn." The card appeared on the field face down.

"Humph. If that's all you got" Yukio snickered and drew. "I sacrifice Zergo's Acid Crawler and summon Zergo's Magician (2000/1600). If Zergo's Magician doesn't attacking this turn I get to take a magic card from my deck and play it." A large humanoid figure appeared covered in a dark red cloak. He revealed his hands from the folds in his robe and cupped them together. A rainbow of colors spurted out. Yukio removed his deck and shuffled threw them. Pulling out one card he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck slot. "The magic card I pulled is Bribe Under the Table. You gain 500 Life points but you monster switches to attack mode and must remain there until the end of my next turn."

Ronin-4400 LP  
Yukio-4000 LP

Ronin's face down card flipped up to reveal a face down second Aqua Fighter. I smashed it's fists together and took a battle pose. "So, let's see what you can do."

"Fine" Ronin snapped the top card off his deck. "Now I will summon my Aqua Spirit (1600/1200) by removing a water monster from my graveyard from play." A blue skinned little girl in a light blue dress appeared and giggled. "That is my turn."

Smiling, Yukio drew his next card.

"Now, Aqua spirit activates!" The little girl formed a little drop of water between her palms and threw the drop at Zergo's Magician, it took a crouching position. "Aqua spirit may change one monster battle position during you standby phase."

"So? I'll activate its ability to pull another magic card. I play the continuos magic card, Zergo Tainted Cards." A picture of a card being squeezed by a shadowy figure with blood red eyes and large claws appeared. "It let's me draw two cards a turn but then I must discard two." Yukio drew two cards then picked up two different cards from his hand and slid them into his graveyard.  
_  
"He must be searching for something, ZERGO!"_ The realization hit Ronin hard. _"If he pulls Zergo, It'll be a repeat of last year."_

"Next I play Zergo Cyborg (1500/1700) in attack mode. Go." A large humanoid machine appeared on the field. It had a wolf like face with glowing red eyes.

Reku watched his friend intensely. He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Why is Yukio basically running his deck out?" Reku looked back at Akina.

"He isn't. He is searching for a card, I bet it is Zergo he wants".

"Zergo, there is actually a card named that?"

"Yep".

Reku's head snapped back to his friend when he yelled.

"Draw! I play by sacrificing my two beasts for my Levia-Dragon-Deadalus (2600/1500)!" The two monsters on Ronin field slowly dissipated to be replaced with a large serpent. It's four red eyes glowed and it let out a monstrous roar. The crowed applauded and cheered in excitement "Now that Deadalus is on the field, I will defeat you Yukio!" Ronin laughed thinking about the revenge he was going to have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey it's me again, and if you were wondering the set of Zergo is mine. I probably cold have come up with a better name but hey it works for my point. Keep on reading  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Final roar of Zergo, end the round

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any characters but the ones I make up by myself.

Chapter 14: Final roar of Zergo, end the round

Deadalus roar sent the crowd into a massive uproar. Looking around, Yukio took in all the sounds coming from the crowd.

"So, you think you'll win now?" Yukio cocked an eyebrow. "That overgrown garden snake doesn't scare me."

"It doesn't huh?" Ronin chuckled to himself. "Well let's see, Deadalus, Rage Torrent. Attack his Zergo Cyborg!" The dragon roared and flew across the field towards the cyborg.

"Good try." Yukio's face down card flipped up. "That reveals Cage of Zergo's Capture." A large steel cage appeared around Deadalus. It roared and banged up against the side trying to get free. "It stops you monster from attacking or being sacrificed while I sacrifice a monster with Zergo in it's name once a turn to keep it."

"Go." All happiness Ronin had faded when his dragon was ensnared.

Yukio drew his next card and pointed to his cyborg. "Now to keep my cage I sacrifice my Zergo's Cyborg." The cyborg broke into pieces. "And per the effect of Zergo Tainted Cards I may draw two cards from my deck, then discard two" Yukio drew two new cards. Sliding one card he drew and one card from his hand two his graveyard he grabbed another card and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Zergo's Marble Wall (200/2100) In defense mode." A large black marble looking wall appeared on the field. "Go."

Ronin pulled on card off his deck. Growling at the lousy draw and the crap he was holding he looked at his dragon. _"I'm sorry my friend, I am out of moves. He is just.."_ His head dropped to the floor. His eyes widened as he saw the card he had placed earlier. _"I placed it for latter, let's see."_ He counted the cards in his hand...5 _"Just what I needed." _"I activate face down card. Miracle Stars in Hand." The card flipped up to reveal a card with stars shooting out from behind it. "I get to discard cards from my hand. When I am done, I get to special summon a monster of the star level equal to as many cards discarded." He slid the five cards into his graveyard. Next he pulled his deck out and searched for a monster. He found the one he wanted and placed in attack mode on the duel disk. "I summon Shark Hunter Swordsman (1900/1400)!" A very muscled man appeared only wearing battered and torn pants. His body was scared with what looked like teeth marks.

"Yes!" Reku pumped his arm to the side. "That is what he needed."

"What? I have never seen that card." Akina looked over to Reku.

"I hadn't even heard of it before a month ago when he got it. It is really rare."

"Okay." Akina surprised that Reku didn't explain past that just looked back to the duel.

"Swordsman, attack Zergo's Magician!" The swordsman produced a sword made of Sharks teeth and lunged at the crouching magician. Whit one swipe it cut down the magician.

Ronin-4400 LP  
Yukio-3600 LP

"Wait, you monster can deal damage through defense!"

_"**Are you stupid or what boy?"**_

"You again!"

**"I've never left, but you will screw this up. I can see your fate."**

"What?"

"Hey Yukiooo" Ronin called from his end of the field waving his hands up and down. "If you'll listen I would tell you that when my swordsman destroys a monster I may deal 200 additional points for each water monster on my field. I have two you lost 400. If I could deal damage through defense you would have only lost 300."

"Your right, my turn?" Getting the nod from Ronin, Yukio grabbed a card. "I will not sacrifice a monster so you beast is free." The cage around Deadalus disappeared and the dragon serpent inside roared, happy with it's freedom. "You little 'move' left you without a hand. This leaves you without any options."

"So what? My Deadalus and Swordsman will rip you apart."

"Try it. Activate my magic card Zergo's Tainted Cards." Yukio drew two cards, a twisted smile formed on his face. He grabbed two cards from his hand and slipped them into the graveyard. Suddenly a muscular brute appeared. It had long blood red hair covering most of its body and two long fangs protruding from its lower lip. "When sent strait from my hand to my graveyard I get to special summon my Zergo's Rage Behemoth (2000/800) in attack mode. I can't attack with it this turn though, too bad I don't intend to attack."

A sour look crossed Ronin's face _"Shit!"_

"I see you know what I mean, Double offer for my greatest card...Zergo!" The massive monster and the marble wall faded out of site, then in an eruption of flames a shadowy figure emerged from behind the wall of fire. It's body was covered in darkness but it had very visible deep dark blue skin. It had a long black robe which he wrapped around his body. The blood red eyes glowed and a red aura flowed around them. Blood stained Fangs came from an upper lip. (3500/3500)

"It would cost three sacrifices if I didn't offer only monsters with Zergo in their name. In that case, it is only a two tribute monster. Now Zergo, let's win it again this year, Hell's Dark Fire on his little Swordsman!"

The monster whipped its cape back to reveal a blue skinned humanoid figure with long, sharp claws. Streams of fire whipped pasted it as it roared. They smashed into the Swordsman's chest, burning him alive. When the fire settled nothing of the Swordsman was left.

Ronin-2800 LP  
Yukio-3600 LP

Ronin gulped at the sight of his warrior burned before his eyes. _"Shit, again. Now only Deadalus stands in his way. I thought I could keep it from coming to this point." _"Dr..a..w" Hand shaking he pulled a card off his deck. "Pot of Greed, it lets me draw two cards." Looking at the two cards he gained a little more confidence. "I place one card face down and activate Sacred Shark Fin. On any water monster it will increase the attack by 900 points." A fin jutted out on Deadalus's neck. It roared with the power it now gained (3500/1500). "Now, Attack Zergo! Torrent Rage!" Roaring again the serpent raced across the field and smacked into Zergo's chest. The two beast's roared and disappeared in a flash of white light.

The crowd cheers and roars shook the dome. Reku and Akina jumped in excitement as Ronin took out Yukio's best monster.

"That's what I am talking about!" Reku shouted.

"Go Ronin, teach him a lesson!" Akina cheered on.

Suddenly the crowd went silent as evil laughter filled the dome. They were coming from Yukio, who was about to double over with laughter.

"You're pretty dumb aren't you. Well I guess you never got this far last time." Yukio pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on the filed. Suddenly Zergo was back but this time he looked different, more evil. It had two long devil horns coming out of its head. The cape was gone revealing long, silver and black colored wings. Its long razor sharp claws that were on it's hands were now longer and blood stained. It let out an ear piercing howl. "When ever, no matter how Zergo is removed from the field, I may summon from hand, deck, or graveyard Zergo's True Form (4000/4000)!"

"WHAT?" Ronin stepped back quickly _"Shit!" _"End...Turn"

Up in the bleachers, the robed man who had seen Yukio yesterday just smiled coldly. _"His skills are impressive. His opponent isn't that bad either. But it won't matter, soon Yukio, soon"_

Yukio drew his card. "Fool you thought you could compete with me?" He pointed his figure at Ronin "You've done better then last year but not good enough. Zergo's True Form, Direct attack with Vortex of Hell!" The Monster opened it's mouth wide. It let out a hissing sound before shooting out blood red fire that swirled around.

"Nice but no!" The face down card flipped up. "I activate Whirlpool. It will reduce all damage done to me from one monster to 0" A large pool of swirling water appeared on Ronin's field. A tower of spinning water jutted up and stopped the spinning fire

"What?"  
_  
"Thank god I modified my deck last night."_ A smile appeared on Ronin's face. "My turn!"

Ronin snapped the next card off his deck. _"This is good but it will be the end of me. With only 2800 Life points left, I'm sure he can pull something out to stop me." _"Okay, I play Rageki, it destroys all the monsters on your field. End turn." A lightning bolt came down, electrocuting Zergo's True Form to a burning pile of ash.

"Okay but this is the end." Yukio drew his next card. _"I have the cards to power up a monster and win, Two Axe's of Despair does very nicely."_

**"Hey, try ending your turn."**

"What?"

**"You heard me, say end turn."**

"No!**"**

"Yes. Say it!"

"No, I won't say it!"

**_"say what?"_**

"End Turn!" Yukio covered his mouth with his hands. He actually said it, that officially ended his turn.

The crowd looked shocked, most of all was Ronin. He expected that to be the end of him but Yukio was acting really weird.

"Okay" Ronin still shocked pulled a card off his deck. "I play Monster Reborn and revive the only monster strong enough to win this, Zergo's True Form." The beast appeared on Ronin's field. It roared at its former master and let out a stream of spinning fire that smacked Yukio in the chest knocking him backwards.

Ronin-2800 LP  
Yukio-0 LP

Surprised, the crowd still cheered for Ronin and his victory over Yukio. The posted officials went to help Yukio up but he hit them away and ran towards the bathrooms. He almost broke the door down as he entered. Ronin shut down his duel disk and walked back to the bench. He flopped down, worn out by the match. Reku and Akina nodded to each other. They got up and moved to the field. It was their turn.

In the bathroom, Yukio splashed water one his face. He couldn't believe he lost to a weakling like Ronin. It wasn't possible.

He looked up into the mirror to see the robed man right behind him.

"You have done well Yukio." He said in a deep dark voice.

"Do I even want to know you?"

"Yes, my master made you through the match. You next task is to not even waste time dueling the loser of this duel."

"Why?" Yukio jumped around and moved his fist back. Almost god like speed, the robed figure punched Yukio in the gut doubling him over."My master wants you for his team." The man picked Yukio up and set him on his feet.

"...Why?" Yukio grumbled out still holding his gut.

"You have the skills and the power he wants." He held out his hand. "Come with me".

They both walked out of the bathroom together. The robed man led him down the hall to the officials room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Zergo is a different breed of monster. That brings a stronger monster out with its fall. Bwahahahaha.

Hey John: I'll use your character. He will probity lose so don't get mad. Does he have any special cards that you want him to have, and made up by you?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Onward and upwards

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 15: Onward and upwards

"What!" Mr. Yoshiharu stood up from his desk but Yukio just walked out. The door slammed shut and Mr. Yoshiharu was left dumbfounded. "Well," He turned and looked at TV monitors of the dueling ring. "I guess we have our team".

Reku-4000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

"Well, I guess it's us now." Reku said handing Akina back her deck.

"Yep, well let's have a good fight." Akina said taking her deck and giving Reku back his deck.

They walked to the separate ends. Both drew five cards.

"So Akina," Reku said after scanning his hand. "Would you like to start us off?"

"I would love to".

Akina Drew her sixth card. "Okay to start I summon Serpentine Princess (1400/2000) in attack mode," A creepy women with an elongated head appeared. It was rapped in a snake that curled around and hissed at Reku.  
_  
"I didn't see something like that from her. It seems to creepy for her". _Reku waited for Akina to continue.

"All right now I play Return the Warriors. It will return all monsters on my field to my deck."The serpentine princess slowly faded away. Akina pulled it off the disk and shuffled it back into her deck. She then flipped it over and started shifting through it. "Serpentine Princess's effect let's me pull a level 3 monster form my deck. So I will play this, Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in attack mode." A tiny monster appeared on the field. It had a huge oval head and armor that looked like a toy soldiers armor.

_"I expected something like that form her"._

"Three cards face down and my turn ends".

"Right" Reku drew his card and prepared to do battle. "Fine I play my Warrior of the White Flame in attack mode (2000/0)". The armored warrior appeared on the field. It drew its sword smothered in white fire. "Attack Swordsman of Landstar now, Fire Slash!" The warrior charged across the field. It raised its sword to slash down the little warrior but a sudden purple grid appeared that press the warrior to the ground. "What?"

"My Gravity Bind activates. It'll stop all monsters of four stars or more from attacking".

"Lucky, go".

"Not Luck. Talent" Akina looked at her drawn card. "End turn".

Reku jerked his head surprised. He hadn't expected her not to do anything. He slowly drew. (1500/500) "I will switch my Warrior to defense..."

"Not quiet, Activate Final Attack orders. This will force all monsters to stay in attack mode".

"Fine then I will place this card face down and end my turn".

Akina drew and pointed to the downed card. "Activate face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys a magic or trap on the field". A sharp wind came out of nowhere and blew Reku's face down card apart. She giggled to herself. "Okay, go".

"I'll...get.." Reku put his hand on his deck "her", he snapped the card off his deck. (1000/1000). "Place two cards face down and a monster in defense. That's my move" Reku whipped his hand around as three cards appeared on his field.

"Kay" Akina nodded and drew. "I shall play my Sasuke Samurai (500/800) in attack mode". A yellow round headed samurai looking creature appeared on the field. "Attack his defense monster, go." The samurai jumped across the field and cut the card apart in an instance

"Wait, that was Battle Footballer (1000/2100). Why is it gone?"

"When Sasuke Samurai attacks a face down monster, it destroys it instantly." She giggled again and nodded to him.

"Fine." Reku drew his card (500/1500). "I activate Bubble of Blocking!" A face down card flipped up. "I discard a card and declare that earth monsters may not attack my swordsman." A bubble shield appeared on the field. It wrapped around the swordsman and turned invisible. "Go".

"Good" She nodded and drew. "Okay, First I play my magic card Horn of the Unicorn on Swordsman of Landstar for latter (1200/1900)." A horn appeared on the swordsman, currents flowed off of it. "Good, next I play a defense monster and end my turn".

Reku drew a card (0/2000). "Nuts, well now". Reku scanned his hand "End turn".

After drawing, Akina pointed to the warrior. "Swordsman of Landstar, attack the Warrior of the White Flame, go!" The swordsman flew across the field and stabbed it right through the warrior's armor.

Reku-2800 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

"Samurai, direct attack!" The Sasuke Samurai also flew across the field and smashed his sword down on Reku's body.

Reku-2300 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

"Good, activate Monster Steel Tunnel!" A large silver colored tube appeared on the field. It creaked and spit out a monster that looked like a little fox with a lit flame at the end of it's tail. "I play Fox Fire (300/200) in attack mode. Now.." drawing a card, "I play my Little Chimera (600/550) which ups fire monsters by 500 (Fox Fire 800/200)(Little Chimera 1100/550). Next I play Equipment Smelter, this destroys' one equipment magic card" The Horn of the unicorn melted away. Akina put the card back on top of her deck and smiled (500/1200). "And all equipment smelter cost is 300 life points per equipment".

Reku-2000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

"Go, Fox Fire, destroys Sasuke Samurai!" The Fox opened it's mouth and a small fire ball shot out hitting the samurai right in the chest. It soon broke into data bits. "And Go Little Chimera, attack the Swordsman of Landstar!" The cat like creature jumped across the field and slashed the warrior to pieces.

Reku-2000 LP  
Akina-3100 LP

"Good move Reku." Reku couldn't help but blush at the compliment from Akina

"Yea...go."

She giggled and flipped the card that she had drawn around. "Horn of the Unicorn".

"Yea so?" Reku cocked an eyebrow.

"I can win with this. First flip my Soul stealer Jar (0/0)." A large metallic gray jar appeared on the field. The lid popped off and a large light red transparent hand popped out. "At a cost of 400 life points a monster, my Soul Stealer Jar can remove them from play".

Reku-2000 LP  
Akina-2300 LP

The Hand flew across the field and grabbed the little chimera and pulled it into the jar. Then the hand flew out again and caught the Fox Fire and pulled it in. Akina giggled and pulled out another card. "I Summon Sonic Duck (1700/700) in attack mode". A green duck with a bucket on it's head appeared on the field. It squawked at Reku. "Next comes Horn of the Unicorn (2400/1400)". The horn sprouted out of the ducks head. "And Direct Attack!" The duck jerked it's head back and forth. Lightning shot out and hit Reku.

Reku-0 LP  
Akina-2300 LP

The crowd cheered. Reku was dumbfounded. He didn't think he would loose in that short of a time. That was it.

The two of them walked to the bench, but before either of them sat down Mr. Yoshiharu appeared on the stage.

"People, We have this years team." He said into a microphone. The crowd went silent. "Ronin, Reku, and Akina are this years representing team. Yukio has informed me that he quits the tournament." The crowd was still confused but started clapping. A smile fell on Reku's face.

_"I made it"_ He collapsed on the bench. Akina sat down next to him. Ronin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, we did it".

"Reku, Ronin, together we can win the entire tournament". Akina looked at them with hope in her eyes.

"Not quiet" Ronin said suddenly very serious. "You and me have to decide which one of us is the caption."

"Right." Akina nodded "Let's duel".

Mr. Yoshiharu smiled at the sight of the kids. "All right, let's get the finals on. Ronin, Akina. Prepare your decks. This team will fall under the leadership of the winner."

The crowed cheered even louder then before. The dome shook with the shock waves from the fans. This was it. The finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And there you go. Reku won't be the captain but either Akina or Ronin will. No this is a friends doing not mine, oh well. I already know who, but you don't. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Keep reading on

John: Okay I will add him. You won't see him for a while but he will be in. That is the least I can do for you being such a loyal fan rubs tears out of eyes. By the way, what joke? I must have missed this.

Nanashi Minimino: I think that you can't find a lot because I have fixed it up a bit. But apparently they are still out their. I just happen upon your story just the other day.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Introducing Team Zero

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 16: Introducing Team Zero

Both Akina and Ronin walked to stage. They shook hands with Mr. Yoshiharu and then moved to opposite ends of the stage.

"Akina". Ronin said slipping his deck out of his disk and shuffling it. "If you want, we could wait a bit. You know, to take a break".

"No thank you Ronin. I will be fine. Let's get this done". She was also shuffling her deck. She stuck it back into the deck slot and nodded to Ronin.

"Let's Duel!" They both called out as they pulled five cards from their deck.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP

Both draws five cards from their respective decks. "If you don't mind, you can go first". Akina said before flipping her cards over.

Ronin drew his sixth card. "Don't mind if I do". He pulled a card out of his hand and slid it into the disk. "I play one card face down and my Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in defense mode. End turn". A gel humanoid figure in yellow armor appeared. The only thing un human about it was a long scythe arm.

Akina smiled at the card she got. "I'll play Graceful Charity. It lets me draw three and discard two". Akina drew three new cards. Grabbing two older cards she slid them into the graveyard.

_"Great, she not only has new cards, but she has a new hand of six"._

"I play Love for the Fallen in defense (400/300)." A skinny and lovely lady appeared on the field. It had a huge red hart on it's pink body suit. "When I play this I can bring back a monster form the graveyard and summon it to my field if it has two stars so I summon Flame Dancer (550/450) in attack mode." A little blue teki man appeared on the field. It has torches of fire for hands and one on top of its head. It started to move its legs fast in a rhythmic pattern "And two cards face down, go."

Ronin drew, frowning at the situation. _"Great she got two monsters on the field in her first move. I wonder though. She seems to have only weak monster of level 3 and lower." _"I play my Aqua Warrior(1500/1200) in attack mode". A large Blue creature appeared on the filed next to the Humanoid Slime.

"Good, I play, Final Attack Orders. All monsters switch to attack". The Humanoid Slime and the Love for the Fallen stood up straight.

"Fine Humanoid Slime attack her Flame Dancer now" The monster charge across the field.

"Okay, reveal my Gravity bind".

"Not quiet," Ronin's face down card flipped up "Reveal Trap Jammer. This destroys a trap when activated during battle!" The Gravity bind exploded and the Humanoid slime cut the flame dancer in half. "Now, Go Aqua Warrior, attack the Love for the fallen!" The monster punched through the little woman.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Akina-2650 LP

"And per Aqua Warrior effect, when it destroys a monster I draw a card." Ronin drew his one card and smiled at it. "Good, place it face down and end my turn".

Akina drew and placed it into her duel disk. "I play Pot of Greed, I will now draw two cards." Akina snapped two new cards off her deck. "I place two cards face down and play the magic card, Cycle the Grave". A magic card appeared on the field that showed a cemetery and yellow arrows pooping out of the ground. "With this I may place all monsters of 1000 attack or less on my field." The Love for the Fallen and the Flame dancer reappeared on the field in attack mode "Go".

Ronin drew and glancing at the card he immediately shoved it into his duel disk. "I activate, Miracle Stars in Hand. With Its magic I may discard as many cards as I want form my hand to summon a monster of that star level. I'm holding four cards but I will only discard three to summon Creeping Doom Manta (1300/1200)." A deep dark blue manta ray appeared on Ronin's field. "It's arrival stops any traps from attacking it from the summoning. Next, it will attack your Flame Dancer!"

"Nope, I play my set quick play magic card, Save the Environment, It forces us to send all monsters on the field to the graveyard." All five monsters faded away.

"Go then".

Akina drew. "My move will be, Giant Solider of Stone in attack mode (1300/2000)." A giant warrior of stone appeared on her field. It pulled out one of its massive swords. "Attack directly now!" It made a scraping sound as it moved and brought its sword down on Ronin.

"Nice but I will counter with, Reflection crystal!" A large clear gem appeared on his field. "This trap cut's giant soldiers attack in half and deals that damage to the both of us. (750)

Ronin-3250 LP  
Akina-1900 LP

After both players were hit, Akina motioned with her hand that it was Ronin's turn. He nodded and looked at his deck.

_"Here we go" _Ronin drew and looked at the two cards he now held. He frowned, "go".

Akina drew and she looked at the card. She slapped it down on the duel disk. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200). Giant Soldier and Swordsman, Direct attack!" The two monsters flew across the field and slammed their swords down on Ronin's body.

Ronin-1450 LP  
Akina-1900 LP

On the side, Reku had now clue who to cheer for. He sat their silent, torn between the one that was his friend and the one he has a crush on. _"Why does my life have to be so complicated?"_ a grin appeared on his face _"But this time, we are a team. I made it"._

"Ronin, it's your move." Akina's voice snapped Reku out of his thoughts.

Nodding Ronin placed his fingers on his deck _"I need a monster" _"Draw" He snapped the card off his deck. _"Magic no!"_ Ronin closed his eyes, but suddenly his eyes shot open. _"I can get a monster with this!" _"I play the magic card, Hydra Fusion. As long as one of the fusion material monster is a water attribute, I can fuse one monster in my graveyard and one monster in my deck by removing them from play." He slid a card from his deck and one from the graveyard into the out of play slot. Suddenly a large gel looking beast appeared. "I fuse the Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake (1400/1500) to summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000)!" The gel beast roared and moved across the field. "Attack the Swordsman of Landstar!"

"No, reveal my second Gravity Bind. Do you think I would only have one?" A grid of purple lines appeared pressing the Humanoid Worm Drake to the ground.

"One reverse card, and it's your turn."

Akina drew her card. _"I am not holding anything that can take down the 2200 attack points of that thing." _"I end turn."

Ronin drew. "Activate Face down card." Suddenly a small twister appeared in the center of the field. It pushed the grid upwards and finally broke the grid apart.

"What?" Akina looked around confused.

"I activated Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys a magic or trap on the field." The Gel monster stood up straight. Lifting a finger, Ronin pointed to the Swordsman of Landstar "Attack!" It flew across the field and cut the monster in half.

Ronin-1450 LP  
Akina-200 LP

"And finally I play Wave to Tribute Dead. For every water monster I have removed from play I deal 200 points of damage to you directly. I removed Humanoid Slime, a water monster."

Ronin-1450 LP  
Akina-0 LP

The crowd jumped up cheering and clapping. Reku ran up to the stage, followed by Mr. Yoshiharu. The three friends met in the center of the stage, smiling huge smiles.

"No hard feelings Akina?" Ronin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Not a one, leader." She replied.

"Yes, since Yukio is no longer in the competition. You are the team to represents us this year at the world tournament. Now you get to select a team name. Last year we were Team Zergo, you could keep that name, but I don't know why you would".

"Good point." Reku said.

"I don't know, how about Team Zero?" a female voice came from behind Mr. Yoshiharu.

"Team Zero?" All three of them turned quickly to see where the voice came from. Sachiko stood there at the bottom of the stage.

"Who are you?" Mr. Yoshiharu asked looking at her.

"Me," She bowed over "I am Sachiko Maeda. The official cheerleader".

"Of Team Zero" Ronin added. Reku, Akina, and Mr. Yoshiharu looked at him.

"So that's your name, Team Zero?" Ronin nodded at Mr. Yoshiharu "Fine," He grabbed a microphone and began to talk into it. "Everyone, this year team is Reku Yamashita, Akina Oshiro, and Team captain Ronin Endo. Also official cheerleader Sachiko Maeda. Give a warm round of applause for Team Zero!"

The rest of the day and night was a blur for the four of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Team Zero is formed, that is how it all started, next comes the world tournament. Keep reading and replying.

To john: Yo, I see what joke you meant. Good huh? And if I get some extra time I will check out Celtic Guardian 7 work.

To Nanashi Minimino: yes well we don't all get what we want do we. That was the last time that friend wrote any part of this story. Just kidding, Actually he doesn't write anymore because I am going to take over and type in a few more chapters but he will be giving me some creative ideas.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Setting up the stage

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

**  
**Disclaimer-Has never changed and probity never will change.

Chapter 17: Setting up the stage

Reku is running down a long dark hallway. Bathed in light from candles burning with blue flames. Glancing back over his shoulder, he sees two blood red eyes down in the darkness. A low rumbling came from down at the end of hall were the eyes were.

Suddenly Reku's feet hit something and fell to the ground. He looked back to see what he tripped over. His eyes widened in horror, there on the ground were motionless body's of Ronin and Akina lying face down. Crawling over to the body's Reku shook both of them trying to wake them up. He rolled Ronin over to see his eyes wide open but empty. No life what so ever, his face locked in a pose of fear.

Jerking his head to see the blood red eyes right next to him. Next came cold, evil laughter. It echoed down the corridor. A shadowy claw reached out and grabbed up both Ronin and Akina, It pulled them back into the darkness out of Reku's sight.

Reku scrambled to his feet and began running again. Finally he came to a corner. Rounding it he came face to face with a robed man. Hitting him, Reku fell backwards onto his butt. He looked up to see the man had two blood red eyes also. In the shadows next to him, Reku could make out a figure. The figure had neat blue hair and a silver shirt with a black vest on. The rest of his features were covered in shadows.

A low voice of a women then echoed down the hall. The images around Reku disappeared into a completely black room. The voice repeated what it had said:

_**"Evil incarnated into a series of weapons wielded by the chosen one. As long as he holds the complete sword, he is your true enemy. Believe in yourself, your friends, and the weapons at your disposal."**_

Shooting up out of his bed, Reku found himself right in the middle of his room.

_"It was all just a dream"_. A cold shiver ran up his spine. Nothing had ever felt that real. He felt as if it was actually happening. Glancing at his digital clock the red number flowed into his brain, 4:00 am.

Elsewhere in the world at the same time. Yukio and the robed man walked into a chamber. Sitting at a chair in the middle of the room was another cloaked figure. He stood up and pulled his hood back. The man's short dark red hair came into view. The man had dark blue eyes. Finally after a long silence Yukio spoke.

"So, who are you?"

"Me?" The man stepped forward. "I am the one who realizes you destiny. I have abandoned my name a long time ago. Call me Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Yep" He pulled a device out from behind his back and tossed it to Yukio. It was a silver and dark blue duel disk model. "Put it on".

Yukio slipped it around his wrist. It activated and snapped into place. It was became into a straighter field zone and more slicker wrist mechanics.

"Wow!"

"Latest model. Team Chaos needs the best".

"Team Chaos, Wait," Finally recognizing the voice. "You made me through my duel".

"Yep, I had already recruited you for my team".

"How do you know I would join you?"

"It's...you destiny." The man looked deep into Yukio's eyes. Suddenly Yukio fell to his knees weak "And deep inside you know it too".

Yukio stood back up and looked at Chaos. "Yes, I feel as if I belong here".

"You do, now take this". Chaos hand Yukio a small medallion. One side of it, the eye of Ra was imprinted. It started glowing brightly, bathing the room in it's glow.

Reku knocked on a door marked Mr. Yoshiharu. The sun was shining brightly now. It was close to ten in the morning. Mr. Yoshiharu's voice came from the inside telling him to come in. Opening the door he saw that Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko were already there.

"So Team Zero has been formed." Mr. Yoshiharu said sitting at his desk.

"Yep and we are going all the way." Ronin clenched his fist together.

"Good, now let me explain the world tournament to you".

"Yes please". Reku said sitting down.

"Okay, each team has three people and there are a total of 32 teams from around the world. Teams are selected at random and then plays matches set up by the captions of the teams. The winners advance on and when two teams are left they do a tradition of all three duelist duel each other."

"At the same time?" Akina asked.

"No, no". Yoshiharu shook his head. "The life points are totaled up to 12000. One player plays at a time and when a player loses more then 4000 life points, they rotate to the next person. It is a real hectic duel because everyone must use their own deck but rely on each others deck to win."

"Ooohhh". A reply from everyone in the room.

"Okay enough talking, go home and pack. Meet tomorrow at the airport. Then we are off to the world tournament. It is always wise to head to the card shop and boost up your deck, OH, that reminds me!" He reached under his desk and came back with a box. Opening the top a glass container inside showed off extremely rare cards. "For being on the team you each get to choose one card from the box".

Looking at the cards for a while Akina, Reku, and Ronin chose one a piece.

"I got the rare Fairy in the Crystal monster card (2000/1300)!" Akina held the card up. A little fairy was inside a large clear crystal crying.

"Wow! I got the A Legendary Ocean magic card." Ronin showed it to his friends.

"Cool, I got the Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000)." A picture of a large dragon covered in spots with machinery.

"Good, now go and prepare for the fight". Mr. Yoshiharu motioned them out.

Later that day Ronin walked into the towns card shop only to find Reku their.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Looking at what I can't afford." Reku shot a thumbs up to Ronin.

"What do you say. Let's work on our decks together."

The two boys sat in the card shop all afternoon putting together stronger and stronger decks. True, they didn't have much to work with but the decks were improving.

Finally the sun set. Night had fallen over the city. Reku sat on his bed starring at the one suit case sitting on the floor. Smiling to himself he hopped deep inside that he had no more dreams like the last one.

Ronin had already packed it in for the night. Snoring loudly.

Akina was talking to Sachiko on the phone. They both were already packed. They were very excited that they were going to be in the world tournament.

Night was peaceful all over the city.

And as the sun rose the next morning so did four very eager kids. By 9 am they were at the airport talking and laughing. Mr. Yoshiharu showed up and they boarded their plane to the world championship tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Now things are going to get more intense for Team Zero. Keep on Reading I know that there was no action in this chapter but don't worry soon more dueling will come.

All right, John: Yep They are now Team Zero! Hence the name of the fic itself

Nanashi Minimino: Yes I hate gravity bind duelist, hate with a passion. It is so Ironic that I actually have a Gravity Bind deck built. But Aknia really isn't a Gravity Bind duelist she really uses lower leveled monsters.

Mad Bless You: Thanks, I like YGO fics with dueling in them to cause you know when I think of YGO one of the first things that pops into my mind is..you know...dueling!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Shadows in the Cargo Hold

**Yu-Gi-Oh:Team Zero Duelists**

**  
**Disclaimer-Don't I own YGO yet? No guess not.

Chapter 18: Shadows in the cargo hold

The kids were laughing and joking as the plane flew the air.

"So, Is Team Zero ready?" Sachiko said leaning over Reku's and Ronin's seat.

"You bet cha". Ronin flashed the victory sign to her.

"Hey, where did Akina go?" Reku asked as he turned around to see she was missing.

"She went to the restroom." Sachiko smiled at his concern.

Akina walked out of the bathroom and sighed _"Much better."_ She turned just in time to see a dark figure grab her.

She woke up not to long after down in the cargo hold. She stood up and looked around but she didn't know how she got there.

"I better get back to my friends." That's when she noticed a duel disk on her arm. "Wait, mine is packed. This isn't mine."

"But you need it." The figure walked out from behind the crates. Messy silver hair was the first thing she noticed. He had on a black suit, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A duel disk strapped to his arm. He looked like he was at a funeral. That is when Akina realized who it was.

"Gurabe Degujiu. What are you doing here?"

"Taking revenge for my previous defeat".

Akina though back to when Reku beat this guy in the tournament. She smiled, "And beating me will prove what?"

"Well, that Reku kid seems fond of you, plus once you are out, Team Zero will not be complete." Gurabe's duel disk activated and clicked into place. Akina's mimicked the motion. She pulled her deck out of her pocket, shuffled a few times then place it in her duel disk slot.

Akina-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"Duel!" They both yell and pulled cards off their decks.

"Ladies first". Akina said as she grabbed another card. "First move is a defense monster, go."

Gurabe smiled and drew a card. "Remember, Zombies are immortal."

"Yea, so?"

"I told you all I would be back now." Two cards appeared in Gurabe's magic/trap zone. Looking down at his cards, a tongue appeared from the side of his mouth and a low laughter "Go."

Akina looked at her drawn card. "Place one card face down and end my turn". A magic/trap card appeared face down.

Gurabe drew. "Starting kinda slow aren't we?" He place the card he drew onto the duel disk. "I play my Thunder struck Zombie (1300/700) in defense mode." A humanoid figure appeared in a crouching position His skin was ripped off in some places and little bolts of lightning coursed around the undead figure. "Now I activate my face down trap, Zombie Killing Spree. This will allow me to destroy one zombie on my field to destroy one monster on your field." The Thunder Struck Zombie faded away and so did Akina's set monster "Now to attack directly!"

"With what?" Akina looked at him. "You got rid of all your monsters with you killing spree."

"True but my face down card happens to be Zombie Relive." The card flipped up and glowed a bright yellow, "I revive my Thunder Struck Zombie. Oh and my Zombie Relive has a second ability, when I use it to revive a monster that is already a Zombie, it gains an additional 500 attack and defense." (1800/1200) "Direct attack!" The monster roared across the field towards Akina.

"I activate my Gravity Bind trap." Her set card flipped up and a purple grid fell over the field.

"Too bad then my Thunder Struck Zombie is only three stars isn't it?" Gurabe let out a cold and evil laugh.

The Zombie punched down on Akina, sparks flew everywhere as she scream in horror.

Akina-2800 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

Back up on the top were the gang was sitting, everyone heard the scream from below. Sachiko and Reku imminently jumped recognizing the scream as Akina's. They quickly jumped over people to the aisle and ran down it, Ronin following behind.

"So, did it hurt?" Gurabe laughed at her as she looked up.

"Not as bad as you are going to hurt." Akina snapped the top card off his deck. "One monster defense mode and that ends my turn."

Gurabe chuckled and drew his card. "Fine, I play Pyramid Turtle in attack mode." A large turtle with a pyramid as a shell appeared next to the Thunder Struck Zombie. "Go my Zombie, attack the defense card" The zombie nodded and jumped and onto the card, it exploded into data bits beneath it but a large steel jar appeared on the field. The lid popped off and a transparent hand pooped out.

"Soul Stealer Jar cost only 400 life points for each monster, but it can remove them from play." The hand grabbed both the Turtle and the Zombie and pulled it into the jar before fading away.

Akina-2000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"Fine, go little girl"

"Kay". Akina snapped the next card off her deck. _"That's it, the card I got from Mr. Yoshiharu. The Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)"._ I play my Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode and place the Horn of the unicorn on it". The little toy solider appeared on the field and a horn pooped out of its forehead (500/1200)(1200/1900). "Direct attack!" She yelled out as the swordsman flew across the field and smacked its sword down on Gurabe.

Akina-2000 LP  
Gurabe-2800 LP

"Now, your move"

Gurabe smiled coldly as he slowly pulled the card off his deck. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Akina smiled as she drew. "Now I think I will end this, I sacrifice my Swordsman to summon my Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300)!" A large clear crystal appeared on the field. Inside a fairy monster flapped its wings and giggled out. "it's special ability allows me to send cards from my deck to the grave yard to fill up all remaining slots on my monster zone with Fairy Tokens (500/500)." She pulled four cards off her deck and slid them into her graveyard slot. Four little fairies that looked as if they had been carved out of crystal appeared on the field. "And since they are level 2 monster, Direct attack now!" The four crystals moved forward and slammed into Gurabe's body.

Akina-2000 LP  
Gurabe-800 LP

Suddenly the hatch to the cargo hold swung open and Reku, Sachiko, and Ronin fled in.

"Akina, you all right?" Sachiko flew in past the crates but stopped when she realized her friend was dueling.

"Yes, she nodded to her friends".

"Gurabe?" Reku eyes widened as he saw her opponent.

"Yes, you fools, I told you I would be back" A low evil laughter escaped his through "Now, little girl, my move". He pulled his next card. "Activate down trap, Zombie re-recruiting". The hologram flipped up. "This lets me summon any one zombie removed from play and empower it with 300 more attack". The Thunder Struck Zombie came out of the ground and made a hissing noise to Akina (1600/700). "Now, attack the Fairy Token!" The monster flew across the field and punched through the monster, breaking and shattering it.

Akina-900 LP  
Gurabe-800 LP

"Go". Gurabe smiled coldly at Akina.

"Fine." Akina drew a card. "I shift my remaining Fairies Tokens to defense and end my turn".

"Too bad." Gurabe drew and he pointed to another one "Go and attack again." Once again the monster punched through the crystal fairy and shattered it to pieces.

A smile crossed Akina's face. "Thank you".

"For what?" Gurabe looked puzzled

"When two of my Fairies Tokens are destroyed, I may pull one magic card from my deck and skip my next draw phase." Akina popped out her deck and pulled the magic card she wanted.

"Okay, go"

Akina's draw phase was skipped so she went on with her move. "I play the magic card I pulled, Mystical Space Typhoon."

"NO!" Gurabe knew what that meant instantly.

"All right" Akina's friends cheered loudly from the sidelines.

"I destroy my Gravity Bind with this card." A large tornado picked up and pushed on the center of the purple grid. It finally broke up. "Now, my monster can attack, so I switch one of my remaining Crystal Fairies to attack mode and let my Fairy in the Crystal Attack now." The crystal around the fairy started spinning really fast, light beams shot out hitting the zombie, disintegrating it.

Akina-900 LP  
Gurabe-400 LP

"And my Crystal Fairy, direct attack" The crystal moved towards Gurabe then slammed down on him

Akina-900 LP  
Gurabe-0 LP

Akina's friend ran to her and hugged her. They all were jumping with joy. Finally Ronin stopped and turned to Gurabe.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was getting revenge, but..." he trailed off and started laughing coldly.

"What is so funny?" Reku asked coming closer to him. All a sudden Gurabe whipped his arm around and hit Reku right in the chest, knocking him backwards into Ronin's arms.

After a second of silence Gurabe started to talk again. "I am the dark and the dead, and soon, oh so soon, you will be added to my collection of lost souls".

"What?" Everyone looked really shocked at Gurabe.

He let out even more evil laughter and whipped his head back laughing harder. After a minute he stooped and looked at them again. A dark smoke started rising around his body "There are forces at work here that you have yet to comprehend, I will be back, get it?" His body, now totally encased in the mist, The mist shimmered and then dispersed, Gurabe was gone.

Everyone looked at each other horrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey it's me again. It is a fact of life that there MUST be a duel in a plane. There must be! Anyways things are getting creepy now. Who or What is Gurabe. Well we will find out more about him soon.

John: Yes, had that idea for a while. Though that it might be good to see how it worked in the finals. I don't suppose that you could list a physical description of Joe could you? Hair color, clothing, etc.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Darkness clash pt 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 19: Darkness Clash pt. 1

Yukio sat in a dark room staring out the window. A low grumble escaped his through. Another man in the room, the cloaked man from before stood in a corner.

"Chaos has promised you a second chance to duel with Ronin".

"I know, but," Yukio held up his duel disk with his deck. "I can't stand this waiting".

Suddenly a cold wind came from an alternative corner of the room. The cloaked man and Yukio faced the corner suddenly. The eye on the medallion around both the mans and Yukio's neck glowed a bright yellow.

"So, primitive fools, still use Shadow Medallions to reach the shadow realm." A kid stepped out of the corner. The silvery messy hair shimmered in the little light in the room.

"Gurabe Degujiu! I knew you were in the tournament beck at the city, how did you get here?" Yukio asked surprised.

A cold laughter came from behind Gurabe's pressed lips. "While traveling through the shadow realm, I sensed this place and the magic you Shadow Medallions were sucking form the Shadow realm."

"Did you want something?" The cloaked man asked catching Gurabe's attention.

"Yes, I wish to duel you Yukio for your Shadow Medallion." Gurabe's duel disk locked into place. "And when I win, my shadow magic will be even stronger"

"What?" Yukio's duel disk locked into place. "What are you talking about?"

"In ancient times, the game of Duel Monsters was played in a different dimension called the shadow realm. A recent invention, the Shadow Medallion allows fools like you to invoke the power of this realm."

"Okkayy" Yukio shrugged "What ever you say punk. Let's just duel".

"Not yet" A dark aura appeared around Gurabe and the eye on the medallion started shining. All around the three people in the room, a dark mist appeared. The area became dark and cold. "Welcome Yukio to the Shadow Realm." Gurabe laughed again.

"What?" Yukio looked around him.

"This is what you medallion is capable of" The cloaked man said to Yukio.

"Yes, now all monsters in this realm are real, plus they can really hurt you. The looser will be lost in the shadow realm." Gurabe motioned to his deck. "Let's duel".

Yukio-4000 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"I get first turn honors." Both draw five cards, then Gurabe drew. "I play, Night of the Living dead." A magic hologram appeared on the field. "This card allows me to send my entire hand to the graveyard to play a Zombie from it, all I must do is skip my battle phase. That really doesn't hurt me on my first turn so". Gurabe slid his hand into graveyard and a large red beast appeared on the field. "I summon Despair From the Dark (2800/3000)." But the ground right by it started shifting and broke open. "Also, when this card is sent straight from my hand to the Graveyard I may summon it immediately." A smaller version of the Despair from the dark appeared "I play, Fear From the dark (1700/1500). That is my turn".

"Wow, two monsters in you first move, but you hand is gone," Yukio drew his card. "Now I will show you what to fear, One monster face down and one card face down go".

Gurabe drew. He glanced at the card then slipped it into his other hand. He pointed to the defense monster. "Go Despair From the Dark, Attack now".

"Bad move, my monster was Zergo's Slug (300/100), when it is destroyed it latches onto the monster that destroyed it and lowers it's power by 1000 for every Zergo monster in my graveyard."

"But you don't have any". Gurabe protested.

"Not yet, anyway so". A large brow slug appeared on the Despair's chest.

"Okay, Fear From the Dark direct attack!"

"Nope reveal reverse card, Quick Fix Monster. It lets me summon a monster to intercept the attack." He pulled a card out of his hand and placed it down on the field "I summon Zergo's Loyal Knight (1000/900) in attack mode". A warrior with daggers in both hands and a long brown torn cape appeared on the field. The Fear from the Dark's claw pierced right through the monster.

Yukio-3300 LP  
Gurabe-4000 LP

"And now a Zergo monster is in the grave, Your monster gets weaker" (1800/3000)

"Fine make your pathetic move."

"Pathetic?" Yukio raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on his deck, pulling the card off. He smiled when he saw what card it was. "I play Zergo Tainted Cards." A picture of a card being squeezed by a shadowy figure with blood red eyes and large claws appeared. "It let's me draw two cards a turn but then I must discard two." Yukio drew two cards. He smiled when he saw what he had drawn. He flipped the cards around to show them to his opponent. "These are Zergo monsters known as Zergo's Magician (2000/1600) and Zergo's Man Slayer (2600/1900). I send these two to the grave, lowering you monster by 2000 attack points. (0/3000)".

Gurabe shuddered, in one turn his monster went from being the strongest beast on the field to being the weakest.

"Next I play my Zergo Cyborg (1500/1700)". A wolfish creature made out of machine parts appeared on the field. "Attack the Despair from the Dark, Cyber Rage Beam." The monster held up his arm, a laser gun popped out of a hole above the monsters hand. It shot a beam out that pierced Despair's head.

Yukio-3300 LP  
Gurabe-2500 LP

"Next is one card face down, so were was that pathetic move you spoke of?" Yukio mocked but Gurabe just laughed coldly not saying anything.

Gurabe drew. "Now..."

"Whoa!" Yukio raised his hand up, "Before you get to comfy with your turn I play my down card, Zergo Death Valley". A card flipped up showing a valley with a large glowing sphere of light in the middle. "I may sacrifice all monsters on my field if they have Zergo in their name to summon one monster form my grave with Zergo in it's name." The cyborg monster faded away to be replaced with a large brute looking monster. All that it wore was a tattered pair of pants. It's body looked human but it's face was solid round. It had two eyes that had dark blue aura around them. A hatch that covered it's mouth and long pointed ears. "Remember when I play the ability of Zergo's tainted cards? I sent my Zergo's Man Slayer (2600/1900) to the graveyard and now he is back. Continue your move now."

"Fine, I place one monster in defense mode and switch my Fear to defense. Your turn."

Yukio let a wicked smile spread across his face as he drew. "Activate Zergo's tainted cards." He drew two cards, grabbing one of his new cards and one of his old and slid them into his graveyard. "Now I can play Monster Reborn to revive Zergo's Magician (2000/1600) In attack mode." A monster with a dark red cloak appeared on his field. He revealed his hands from the folds in his robe and cupped them together. A rainbow of colors spurted out. "Zergo's Magician lets me pull a magic card from my deck by sacrificing his attack this turn". Yukio removed his deck and shuffled threw them. Pulling out one card he reshuffled his deck and placed it back into his deck slot. A hologram of that card appeared in the cupped hands and started glowing. "I pulled Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." He drew two more cards from his deck. "Now, Attack the Fear from the dark Man Slayer!" The monster punched literally through the monster. The monster faded away in a burst of smoke.

Gurabe drew his card just smiling at Yukio. "Seeing how you were done".

"How did you presume that?" Yukio crossed his arms.

"I saw it on your face now I will play my combo and you will be defeated".

"Try me". Yukio mad the confidence in his voice more powerful with his body language.

Meanwhile the plane was landing at the airport. Reku, Akina, Ronin, and Sachiko were all still pretty shocked about what they had witness down in the cargo hold.

_/flashback/_

_/"I am the dark and the dead, and soon, oh so soon, you will be added to my collection of lost souls"._

_"What?" Everyone looked really shocked at Gurabe._

_He let out even more evil laughter and whipped his head back laughing harder. After a minute he stooped and looked at them again. A dark smoke started rising around his body. "There are forces at work here that you have yet to comprehend, I will be back, get it?" His body, now totally encased in the mist, The mist shimmered and then dispersed, Gurabe was gone./_

_/end flashback/_

"Gurabe was really freaky, even more that the first time we met him..." Reku's sentence just drifted off into a low mumble. Even though his words weren't understandable, they knew what he meant

"Why so sad kids?" Mr. Yoshiharu ask coming up to the kids.

"We aren't sad." Ronin said looking at the man.

"Then why are your faces so long." He looked rather concerned.

"We, met an old dueling friend down in the cargo hold." Akina began.

"And he just kinda freaked us out." Sachiko finished.

"Well, don't let it get you down. You have a tournament to focus on." He smiled at them and the nodded. The five of them walked off down the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Keep on reading. I appreciate all you that have taken the time to read my story.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Darkness class pt 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own yu-gi-oh

Chapter 20: Darkness class pt. 2

Gurabe drew his card just smiling at Yukio. "Seeing how you were done".

"How did you presume that?" Yukio crossed his arms.

"I saw it on your face now I will play my combo and you will be defeated".

"Try me". Yukio mad the confidence in his voice more powerful with his body language.

"Fine, I flip my face down monster, Recruiter for Zombies (500/500)". A small ghostly figure appeared on the field. "This card lets me shift one monster a turn to a zombie sub type. So I will Recruit your manslayer." The small figure shot a clear yellow ball at Zergo's Man Slayer, It turned into an undead version of itself with rotting skin and bones sticking out everywhere.

"So what? I still control it".

"I knew you would bit your tongue. I play the continuos magic card, Zombie Master. While this card is face up on my field all Zombie sub type monsters are moved to my field." The beast hovered over to Gurabe's field. "Problem is that playing the effect of Zombie Master prevents that creature from attacking so I will set this card face down and end my turn".

Yukio drew and pointed to his card. "Activate my magic card, Zergo's tainted cards to draw two and discard two". Yukio drew two more cards. He glanced at them and slid two old cards in his hand into the graveyard. _"I can't do that much more, I am about to deck out"._ glancing at his dwindling deck _"Damn were is Zergo". _"I play two cards face down and now, go my Zergo's magician attack the Zombie Recruiter".

"Sorry but no, I activate my trap, Negate attack. It stops your battle phase, sorry." Gurabe snickered to himself.

"Fine go".

Glancing at the card he drew he shoved it into his duel disk. "I play Card of Sanctity. Helping me out a ton". Gurabe drew six new cards while Yukio drew four. "Now place one card face down. I will activate the effect of my Recruiter for Zombies to turn your magician to my team." The same energy ball shot out and turned the magician to a disgusting dead version. Then slowly it hovered over to Gurabe's field. "Since it can't attack anyway, I will activate its ability to draw one magic card and use it". The magician cupped his hands and a hologram of a card appeared. It was Mystical Space Typhoon. "My Mystical Space Typhoon can destroy one magic or trap on the field, I will destroy Zergo's tainted cards". The tornado shot out of the card and ripped the hologram of Yukio's magic card to shreds "All right, now Zergo's Man Slayer, Direct attack".

"No, reveal my traps, first is Cage of Zergo's captures and the second is Zergo's defenders from the dead". The two traps flipped up. "Cage of Zergo's captures will prevent your monsters from attacking or being sacrifice as long as I sacrifice a monster with Zergo in it's name. That is were my Zergo's defenders from the dead comes in. I get to pull back one monster with Zergo in it's name from the grave until the end of my turn at the cost of 1000 life points." Zergo's Cyborg reappeared in a crouching position. (1500/1700)

Yukio-2300 LP  
Gurabe-2500 LP

"Then take that turn"

"I will" Yukio snapped the card off his deck. "I sacrifice Zergo's cyborg to keep my Cage of Zergo's captures". The monster faded away. Yukio glanced and saw what he wanted to see, Zergo but he had no monsters to sacrifice. He fanned out the other six cards that were in his hand and then he saw something he could do, but it would take a little work. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"Well, lets see if you are ready." Yukio smiled a twisted smile.

Mr. Yoshiharu had led the kids to a harbor. He pointed to a fancy boat with a large crowd around it.

"What is this?" Reku asked.

"Well the tournament is held on a man made island that is off the coast of Australia. Each year it is held there. It will only take us the rest of today to get there so let's all get aboard."

"All right," All the kids practically ran to the boat.

He smiled when he saw his plan coming together. "First I play Zergo's soul container. It lets me capture all the souls of Zergo as they go to the graveyard. And one other cool effect of my jar is it can't be destroyed no matter what so when I play Final Destiny nothing will happen to it.. I get to discard five cards from my hand to destroy all cards on the field". He slid five cards out of his hand but only placed one in his graveyard. He slid the other four into the same slot at the jar.

A loud explosion erupted from the middle of the field and a large smoke cloud emerged. A few seconds and the cloud cleared leaving only the jar standing on the field. "When I sacrifice my five cards, four of them were monsters that went into my container. And when I activated final destiny I destroyed two more Zergo monsters. That means I have a total of six monsters in my jar."

"Okay, and now what?" Gurabe looked at the jar which now had a white aura around it.

"My jar works like this, I may destroy my jar. When I do, for every three monsters locked inside I summon one Zergo's soul token. I sacrifice my jar!" The jar broke into pieces leaving two white glowing orbs (0/0). "These monsters can be sacrifice to summon this."

The two orbs faded away and a large pillar of fire erupted from the ground. The fire was blown apart by a large shadowy figure's cape. It's body was covered in darkness but it had very visible deep dark blue skin. It wrapped itself back up in its cape and let out a cold laugh. The blood red eyes glowed and a red aura flowed around them.

"Zergo! (3500/3500). Now my beast, Direct attack. Hell's dark fire!" The beast ripped his cape to the side to reveal a large stream of fire that shot out towards Gurabe. The fire encased his body and blood curdling screams came from inside. The fire died down revealing a slumped over, smoking Gurabe.

Yukio-2300 LP  
Gurabe-0 LP

"There, I win." Yukio clenched his fist together, pleased with himself.

Once again cold laughter passed by Gurabe's lips. He never even looked up at Yukio.

"You never get tied of laughing, do you?" Yukio mocked.

"So what if I find humanity funny. And so what if you sent me to the shadow realm, how do you think I got into your room in the first place?"

"I don't know, how?"

"I said it earlier, you need to pay closer attention. I came through the shadow realm. I can reemerge anytime, any place." His body was being surrounded by that black mist that was surrounding them. Finally his head snapped up just as it was about to be enveloped in the fog. A cold, evil stare glared at Yukio sending a chill up his spine. The rest of Gurabe's body disappeared.

Finally Yukio's medallion lit up and seemed to be sucking in the darkness around them. In a few seconds, Yukio and the cloaked man found themselves back in Yukio's room.

"Very good boy" Yukio turned around to see Chaos sitting in the chair Yukio was in before he started the duel.

"When did you get here?" Yukio asked in surprise.

"I came when I felt black magic, I wanted to know who you were dueling using the power I have given you."

"It was a fool I met before." Yukio said deactivating his duel disk.

"It was no fool. He could control the shadow realm just like you can master." The cloaked man bent down to one leg in front of his king.

"Well, if you beat him, he should be no problem. Even if he can reemerge." Chaos looked out the window. "The tournament will start tomorrow so lets head to the jet and you can met your team mates".

The boat had already set sail, on the front deck, four very excited kids stared off at the waters in front of them.

"Well, here we go." Ronin said not taking his eyes off the water. He heard faint 'huh' from his team mates.

"I really didn't think that this would come together like this did you guys?" Sachiko turned to the others.

"Like what?" Reku asked.

"Well, look at us. Four friends on a team, heading to the world tournament. Didn't you ever think that Yukio would have made it instead of Ronin or Reku."

"What why us? Why not Akina?" Reku sounded with his boyish pride.

"Too reasons, one Yukio never had to face Akina, and two, she would have won."

"Knock it off Sachiko, I would rather it be this way. Come on guys, lets win this."

"Yes, Akina's right. My team can't bicker. Let's take this tournament!" Ronin clenched his fist in front of his face then turned and pointed to the open ocean. "Watch out World Tournament, Team Zero is about to rock your world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Soon, so soon I will take over typing up the real story. Technically I have already started on it. After this first match of the world tournament I will begin to type.

To John: That combo, note this is a chapter I didn't write so don't get mad at me. Also, I can't tell you who they will duel but that will be reveled come next chapter.

To Nanashi Minimino: Yes, madman (looks over shoulder to make sure no one is around then breaks out in evil laughter)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. World call of gold

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-same here as always

Chapter 21: World call of gold

On a private plane heading straight for the World Tournament. Yukio and his teammates sat in silence. Chaos had done a really unique thing by reassembling the previous winning team of the world Tournament; Yukio Nakajima the unbeatable Zergo duelist, Akiaki Katanao the fusion master, and Seki Mochie the spoiled rich girl.

"So Akiaki, why did you agree to come along?" Seki leaned over to the fusion duelist.

"I wanted a second shot to duel someone."

"Reku Yamashita," Yukio was staring out the window. He never did like the honor duelist and the spoiled brat but they did share one common thing with him this time. They were all defeated at the hands of either Reku or Ronin.

"Yes, what are they now?" Akiaki looked at Yukio.

"Team Zero." He replied.

"And we are?" Seki, also looking at Yukio, asked.

"Team Chaos." He spoke, still looking out the window. _"Ronin, I can never forget that you beat me."_

_/flashback/_

_/"End Turn" Yukio covered his mouth with his hands. He actually said it, that officially ended his turn_

_The crowd looked shocked, most of all was Ronin. He expected that to be the end of him but Yukio was acting really weird._

_  
"Okay"_ _Ronin still shocked pulled a card off his deck. "I play Monster Reborn and revive the only monster strong enough to win this, Zergo's True Form" The beast appeared on Ronin's field. It roared at its former master and let out a stream of spinning fire that smacked Yukio in the chest throwing him backwards_

_Ronin-2800 LP_  
_Yukio-0 LP/_

_/end flashback/_

He clenched his fist tightly. _"I will defeat you."_

Reku, Ronin, Akina, and Sachiko ran down the dock towards a large tower. They were moving slower do to the fact they were carrying their baggage. Mr. Yoshiharu watch and chuckled to himself. _"I haven't seen a team like this in a long time. It is good to get away from that spoiled girl and that tense up boy._"

In the tower, which was large and rectangular. It's shiny glass surface reflected the ocean around the area. The sun was setting but what little light there was reflected off the tower.

Over head, the teams looked up to see a plane arriving. Little that any of them knew that Team Chaos was on that plane. Even though the plane landed in the water by the boat, none of the other teams cared passed that fact that there was a plane.

Once inside the tower, each team saw that there were 32 tables set up in a circular pattern. Each had a poster taped to them with team names. Once Ronin saw the sign for Team Zero he motioned his team to the table. They sat down and soon after the rest of the tables filled up. Finally a man stepped up to the center of the table circle.

"Welcome teams. This is about to began this years World Tournament. Now the dueling won't start until morning but tonight we will met each of our teams. Starting at this end." he pointed to the table right next to Team Zero's. "Team caption stand up and introduce your team."

A female stood up. She was dressed in a yellow vest and a white T-shirt. She wore blue jeans and hand long blond hair. "We are team Trap' um." She said and sat down. The man motioned to Team Zero's table. Ronin stood up and cleared his through

"We are Team Zero." He said than sat back down. This process continued around the tables. Each team identified themselves: Team Ally ,Team Blitz ,Team Rage, Team Panther, Team Powerhouse, Team Short circuit, Team Cage, Team Gold, Team Buzz, Team Smoke, Team Destroy, Team Psycho, Team Dark, Team Ling, Team Control, Team Eliminator, Team #1, Team Retro, Team Wild Magic, Team Rain forest, Team Brute, Team Poison, Team Zone, Team Neon, Team Precision, Team King, Team Crawlers, Team Mountain, Team Atom, and Team Chaos.

The last team, Team Chaos, really caught Team Zero's eye. The team caption was Yukio, and the teammates were Seki and Akiaki.

"Wow, I never thought we would see them here." Akina whispered to Ronin and Reku.

"I know, I wonder who is sponsoring Team Chaos." Ronin whispered back.

"Good, I am part of this organizational board. I am Mr. Hiroshi. Organizer and runner of the World Tournament." The man caught the attention of the tables. "The duels will start tomorrow and by then the schedule will be posted to see your opponent team." The man walked out of the room without missing a beat.

All 32 teams got up and stretched. The moved down the same hall until they came to a row of doors, each with a wooden sign nailed to the front. On the sign was a team name. That was the teams rooms for the night. Ronin found the door marked Team Zero and opened the door. It led down a hallway were coat hangers, sink, toilet, and other various items were along side. Then it came to a split room. The four of them looked at each room. The rooms themselves were identical, two beds, desk, window, lamp, TV, etc. The only different was the colors of the room. Reku finally noticed a sign on the wall by the rooms, One said men and the other said women.

"Oh!" Ronin said, actually sounding stupid not to have seen this.

"This is a duel monsters competition not a...Oh never mind." Sachiko walked into the one marked women.

"Geeeeez!" Ronin leaned back against the walls, "So I didn't catch it right away."

"Neither did I." Akina said smiling then walked into the womens bedroom..

"Same here, until I found the sign." Reku walked past Ronin into the mens bedroom.

Later that night, Ronin was again looking his deck over. The two boys had shut the door to their room to be alone. Reku was staring out the window at the ocean.

"So, do you think you are ready for this?" Ronin asked noticing his friends stare at the vast ocean.

"Well, I have been thinking about Team Chaos." Reku sat back and looked at his friend, "I mean, how did those three get here?"

"Good question. Probity the same way you did." a smile formed on Ronin's face. "Fluked into it."

"What!" Reku jumped up and smacked Ronin on the back of the head. The two boys started laughing.

Akina and Sachiko were in the other room sitting on their beds. They could hear the two boys laughing.

"I wonder what is so amusing over there." Sachiko stared at the wall facing the boys room.

"I don't know, but at least they aren't uptight for a tournament." Akina smiled.

She held up here deck to her face and began searching through it. When she found the card she was looking for she pulled it out. It was Fairy in the Crystal monster card.

"This card saved me in my last duel, and I hope to use it again in this Tournament."

Sachiko only looked at her friend. She smiled and flopped back on her bed.

"About time for bed." Akina said looking at her friend.

"Yep, I'd say so." Sachiko reached for the lamp which was right by her bed and turned it off.

Sun rose early on the island and so did 32 excited teams ready to get the dueling underway. They walked out to the lobby where the tables were the night before. Standing there was Mr. Hiroshi and a group of people dressed like referees.

"Welcome duelists, and good morning. Today we will be playing the World Tournament games. Follow me please."

Mr. Hiroshi turned and walked through a door at the far end of the room. The referees followed and then the teams. Inside the new room was sets of elevators. Mr. Hiroshi motioned the teams on elevators and they went up to the next floor.

A soft ping came from each elevator as it reached the next floor. The duelist were amazed to see sets of rectangular rings set up. 16 rings set in a grid of 4X4 and little benches placed at the ends of the rings. Mr. Hiroshi stepped out in front of the teams.

"This is the dueling areas. If you will look to my right" Mr. Hiroshi pointed to a large white piece of paper on the wall. All the duelist looked in that direction. "That is the dueling matches. The way this will proceed is, you face the team you are scheduled to fight in any type of match you want. That is set up by the team leaders. So you and the opposing team set up the standards for the duel. Two on two, handicap, best 2 out of 3. You name it, it's legal here."

The duelist looked amongst themselves amazed. Then slowly they moved to the chart to see who they would duel. Ronin left his team to find their opponent and came back a few minuets later.

"We are first going to face Team Gold." Ronin said to his friends.

"All right then, let's go." Reku commented then the four of them headed to the dueling rings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
And the world championships are under way. See what is in store next time.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Come to first round, Handicap match

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO.

Chapter 22: Come to first round, Handicap match

The two teams met in the first convenient ring that was open. Ronin and a short black man walked onto the field.

"Hi I'm Ronin, caption of Team Zero." Ronin extended his hand to the man.

"Nice to met you, jerk." The black man said with a scuff. "I am Roger Smith, and I will set this up for you." He walked to the end of the platform. "You and me tuff guy, winner takes all."

On the sidelines, Reku was getting tiered of this guy. Even though it was against his best judgment he jumped onto the field. Akina tried to grab his arm but failed at doing so.

"Hey jerk, why not take me on?" Reku's duel disk snapped into place.

"Better yet, why not I take on both of you?" Roger pointed at the two boys.

"Fine here, Ready Reku?" Ronin activated his duel disk and looked at his friend.

"Yep." Reku nodded and then looked back at his opponent.

"Duel." came from the three competitors.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4000 LP  
Roger-4000 LP

All players drew five cards from their respective decks.

"I will start us off seeing how I am out numbered." Roger motioned to the duelist who nodded in response.

Roger drew a card. "All right boys I play two cards face down and my Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) in attack mode." A large burly man with a steel sword appeared on the field. It made a few grunting noises at its arrival. "Go boys." The man smirked.

"Reku, take your turn next." Ronin looked at his buddy.

"Right. Draw." Reku snapped his card off his deck. "I will play my Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode and end my turn." A large humanoid creature with mirrors all over its body appeared and made clanking noises.

Ronin drew his first card. Glancing at his cards he pulled one out. "I will play my Fiend of Dark Waters (1600/1000) in attack mode and one face down card." A large, bluish-purple creature appeared on the field. It was slimy looking and had a long snout like appendage. It walked upright with sharp claws at the ends of all its arms and legs. "Okay Roger, take your turn."

"Very well boys." Roger drew his next card. "All right, now I will attack your Fiend of Dark Waters, Go Warrior Dai Grepher." The warrior charged across the field and cut through the Fiend monster. A loud painful ripping sound was heard as the sword ripped through its skin.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-3900 LP  
Roger-4000 LP

"All right, next I place a defense monster and end my turn." Rogers defense card appeared and he smirked at the two kids.

Reku drew his card. _"All right, this bastared is a jerk. I will have to take him out."_ "Now I place one card face down and summon Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode." The robotic machine appeared on the field and held up its sword which gleamed in the light. "Here we go, Reflect Bounder attack his Warrior Dai Grepher now." The mirrored creature shot beams of light out of its mirrors towards the warrior.

Roger smiled coldly as he flipped up his trap card "Nice try boy but I have Negate Attack." Reflect Bounders attack stopped instantly but Roger wasn't done yet. "Next I activate Soul Life. It allows me to gain 1000 attack points during your main phase 2."

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-3900 LP  
Roger-5000 LP

"Fine, Ronin take this guy out". Reku never took his eyes off of Roger for a second as he spoke.

"Okay." Ronin snapped his next card off his deck. "All right, I play my Aqua Fighter (1500/1200) in attack mode." A blue humanoid figure appeared on the field. It had oversized forearms and hands which he pounded together. "Next I play my down card, Hydra Fusion. I get to fuse my Fiend of Dark Waters in my grave and my Island Turtle form my deck to form my Island of Fiend Turtles (2200/2600). A large Turtle creature standing on its long blue reptilian legs appeared. A long neck with a blue lizards head on top roared as it appeared.

Reku smiled, he knew what Ronin was doing with his fusion.

"All right, Now the effect of my Fiend of Dark Waters activates. I may return Aqua Fighter from the field to my hand and gain 1000 life points." The warrior disappeared in a glow of light as Ronin picked the card up off the duel disk.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4900 LP  
Roger-5000 LP

"Next, Island of Fiend Turtles, attack his Warrior Dai Grepher. Turtle slash!" The monster lunged forward and slashed the warrior in half.

Reku-4000 LP  
Ronin-4900 LP  
Roger-4500 LP

"I believe that would make it my turn, right?" Roger cocked an eyebrow at the boy who just nodded to him. "Good."

Roger drew a card. "I sacrifice my face down monster to set a monster in defense mode." The face down card glowed but its appearance hadn't changed from before. "Next one card face down and that is all from me".

Reku didn't trust this guy. His strategy wasn't obvious enough to Reku. One look at Ronin and Reku could tell that the feeling was mutual.

Drawing, Reku was happy with what he got. _"Yes, this is the first time I have ever gotten to use this card."_ In his hand he held Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000). "Now I sacrifice my two monsters on the field to summon my rarest card, Mech Dragon Blaster!" A large dark green dragon appeared on the field. Machinery dawned on many parts of its body. Random spots on the creature was covered with gears, wires and metal plates. "Attack the defense card!"

Mech Dragon Blaster roared and opened its mouth to the face down card. Inside was a large barrel like in a bazooka. A fireball could be seen forming inside the barrel that suddenly shot out at the card. The fire raced across the field with incredible speed and crashed into the face down card.

"Good, but not strong enough to take out my Millennium Shield (0/3000)." Roger laughed to himself at tricking the kid.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-4900 LP  
Roger-4500 LP

"Ronin, take it." Reku growled out at his own disappointment. He should have seen that coming but he went against his gut and it cost him. He was in last place with life point count but he certainly wasn't out.

"Right, let me see." Surveying the field and his hand he really didn't see a way to get past that huge defense...yet.

Ronin drew a card. He looked at while at his new card then slipped it into his duel disk. The card appeared in front of him. "One card face down and now Roger," Ronin pointed to the black man "Go."

Akina and Sachiko were both watching from the sidelines. Sachiko had here arms cross watching the battle.

"We can't lose to this guy." She uncrossed her arms "It's two on one for gods sake".

"Yes, well this guy is good and I think..." Akina trailed off and looked at Roger. "He has something else planned."

"Why do you say that?" Sachiko looked at her friend with curiosity in here eyes.

"Look at Roger's eyes. He is much better than a strong monster and a good defense."

"I couldn't agree more." A voice came from behind the two girls.

They both stiffened up with fright and slowly turned around. Behind them was the kind and gentle old man Mr. Yoshiharu. He smiled at them and closed his eyes. "I agree Akina. Roger is holding on for a strategy. Right now he is buying time with a high defense. And..." Mr. Yoshiharu looked at Roger and then back at the two girls. "if it is the strategy that he is famous for those two are in trouble."

"Well what is he famous for?" Sachiko turned back to look at Roger.

"It's what earned him the title: Destroyer Duelist." Mr. Yoshiharu kept calm but a fear grew in his eyes.

The three duelist stood in the ring staring at each other. They had mad a silent agreement to take a breather to think of a strategy.

Ronin bit his lower lip. _"Damn it. With that defense none of our monsters can get through. He has been dominating this duel since the start." _Ronin looked at his Island of Fiend Turtles and then glanced over at Reku's Mech Dragon Blaster _"We both have kick ass monsters but none of them can get past his 3000 defense." _Ronin started to taste blood in him mouth from biting his lip too hard.

Reku was in about the same boat. A scowl on his face he looked at his powerful dragon that stood before him. _"What the hell good dose it do to have strong monsters out if even then we can't break through that ungodly defense?"_ Reku glanced down at his hand. _"Damn, no quick fix strategies in sight. I need to do something before this guy gets going on the attack."_

"All right little boy's, let's dance." Roger snapped the next card off his deck. "Let me get this rolling, I play my creature Life Serpent Knight (1000/800)." A large silver armored figure appeared on the field. Lifting up its head the two boys saw that inside the suit of armor was a large reptilian creature.

"And what can he do" Reku cocked an eyebrow.

"Good question boy." Roger grabbed another card in his hand. "I play an equipment magic card known as Circle Around." Showing it to the boys he slid it into his duel disk. "This card allows one monster equipped with this card to attack my opponent's life points directly but only if that monster has 1000 attack or less." Then he slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "I activate my Attack Illusion. This equipment magic card allows my monster to pretend to have 2500 attack points when it attacks successfully." Roger held up his pointer figure and waved it at the boys. "Now don't get me wrong, It is only a illusion so my monster still gains the ability to circle around our troops and attack you directly."

The reptilian creature roared with power. Its eyes glowed an ominous manner.

"Oh and boys." Roger called out in a smug manner. "My Life Serpent Knight can't be destroyed in battle by any monster". Roger erupted in laughter as both Reku and Ronin tensed up bracing themselves.

"This is what I was afraid of." Mr. Yoshiharu glared sternly at the field. "Roger was the first person to think of that strategy."

"Oh" Sachiko stepped back from the ring. "That guy is unstoppable and will deal 2500 points of damage each turn".

Akina just nodded and stared at her friends _"Reku, Ronin, be strong. I still believe in you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There, the first duel of the tournament. No, John this is not meant to be Joe. Be patient please as the tournament rolls on. I will probity get a lot updated today so keep on reading and reviewing.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Deadly 2500 direct combo

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own YGO

Chapter 23: Deadly 2500 direct combo

Laughter rolled passed Rogers lips at his own amusement. Reku and Ronin were both tensed up waiting for him to call an attack with his ultimate combo strategy.

"Do you see boys?" Roger shrugged at them, still with a smile on his face. "I am invincible".

"Come on Roger, Why not launch your attack?" Ronin was growing impatient with Roger's stalling.

"Fine then, Life Serpent Knight" He pointed at Ronin. "That one request to be first so go, Serpent Sword!"

The Knight monster ran in a large arc around both Reku's Mech Dragon Blaster and Island of Fiend Turtles to come out right by Ronin. It brought its sword down on Ronin's shoulder. The impact brought him to his knees.

"So if you remember, my Attack Allusion is still in play meaning you get hit with a monster that you think has 2500 attack points." Roger started to laugh again.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2400 LP  
Roger-4500 LP

"And now why not you take you turn. Soon enough your friend over there will be defeated so enjoy his help while it lasts."

"What ever you say jerk. I will take you down!" Reku looked at his deck.

Reku drew a new card. _"I wish I did have a plan but I am out of useful things to do." _Reku bit his lower lip in frustration

_"I guess I could play that card and get a little boost but the rest is up to Ronin." _"All right Roger I will play my Little Chimera (600/550)(Little Chimera 1100/550)(Mech Dragon Blaster 3000/2000)(Island of Fiend Turtles 1800/2600)."

Ronin looked surprised as his monster got weaker. "What you do?" Ronin started to accuse Roger but Reku held up his hand.

"Sorry, It was my fault. I forgot that Little Chimera weakens water monsters by 400 points." Reku held his head in shame.

"Don't worry dude. Finish your turn".

Reku lifted his head and started at the Life Serpent Warrior. "All right Mech Dragon Blaster, Attack that monster now." The Dragon monster opened it's mouth again to reveal the barrel inside. The fire ball formed and launched out hitting the Knight right in the chest. The Serpent roared in pain but remained on the field.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2400 LP  
Roger-2500 LP

_"Wait, did he just lose 2000 life points? I thought with attack illusion..."_ Reku thought back to what Roger had said about that card.

_/flashback/_

_/"I activate my Attack Illusion. This equipment magic card allows my monster to pretend to have 2500 attack points when it attacks successfully." Roger held up his pointer figure and waved it at the boys. "Now don't get me wrong, It is only a illusion so my monster still gains the ability to circle our troops and attack you directly."/_

_/End flashback/_

_"Oh so it's only when he attacks."_ Reku started grinning at his own accomplishment.

Roger just shook his head and motioned to his face down card. "Did you realize you did what I wanted you to do? I activate my trap Rage in the War. This trap destroys the monster that attack another monster."

Mech Dragon Blaster started to creak and streams of steam came out of its joints. It roared it pain as it exploded into little data bits.

"All right then, go my Little Chimera attack Life Serpent Knight!" The little cat creature launched herself forward and slashed down on the knight.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2400 LP  
Roger-2400 LP

"And take it Ronin." Reku gave the thumbs up to his partner.

Ronin seemed relatively pleased with the card he drew. _"Let me see, If I attack with my Island of Fiend Turtles he will only lose 800 attack points brining him to 1600 but..." _"I activate my magic card Life in the Cards. With this card I will gain 100 life points for each card that goes to my graveyard this turn now I reveal my face down card. Miracle Stars in Hand!" He slid his remaining five cards that were in his hand into his graveyard slot and pulled his deck out. After shifting though for a minuet he pulled out Shark Hunter Swordsman (1900/1400)(1500/1400). The ruff and tuff looking man lifted his sword which was made of Shark teeth.

"All right now my Island of Fiend Turtles attack his monster!" The monster jumped across the field and slashed down on the knight and brought it to its knees.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2400 LP  
Roger-1600 LP

"Oh and now my Shark Hunter Swordsman lets attack the Knight too shall we." The monster jumped across the field and slashed across the knights chest leaving sparks in its wake.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2400 LP  
Roger-700 LP

Roger grimaced at his life point count. "That stupid thing weakened me too much."

"No?" Reku shrugged. "You should know his monsters ability."

"Right." Ronin nodded to his partner. "My monster deals an additional 200 points for each water monster when it attacks another monster. Now.." Ronin looked down at his life point counter. "My life goes up by 500 points due to my magic card."

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-2900 LP  
Roger-700 LP

Roger looked sourly at his opponents success as he drew. Looking at his card he slid it into his duel disk. "I play the magic card Vibration, This card will force all players to destroy monsters until there is only one on each field." Roger picked up his Millennium Shield and Slid it into the graveyard. Reku did not have to worry about it see as he already had only one monster but Ronin destroyed Island of Fiend Turtles.

"Now my Life Serpent Knight, why no attack..." He pointed to Ronin's field but not at Ronin. He pointed to Ronin's monster The Shark Hunter Swordsman. "Attack that monster! Serpent Slash!"

The beast roared down on the swordsman cutting it in to like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-1800 LP  
Roger-700 LP

"Now I am done and so are the two of you."

"NO!" Reku yelled at the top of his lungs.

The entire room went silent at the sudden outburst. Duels were stopped to see what was going on. Reku had his right hand clenched into a fist. He snapped it up into the air and pointed to Roger.

"You will not win. I will beat you in this move. It will take one attack I promise."

"Okay" Roger shrugged, unaffected by Reku's outburst. "Let see you back that up".

"Yea dude." Ronin looked at his friend. "I know you can do it, don't give up".

"You two can't win". Roger pointed to them. "you didn't even have a team strategy and that is why you two are losing. If you had worked together then you might have won but..."

"Stop it" Reku placed his fingers on his deck "I will...win".

Reku jerked the card off his deck. Eyes clenched shut he flipped the card over to show Roger. The card he flipped over was Gren Maju Da Eiza (?).

"And what good will that do?" Roger looked at Reku as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Beat you" He replied and pointed to his down card "Reverse card open. Go Soul Release. Release five cards in Ronin's graveyard." Ronin pulled cards out of his graveyard and slipped them into the out of play slot.

The snaky creature appeared on the field and made an inhuman groaning sound (2800/2800)(3300/2800)

"See". Reku pointed to Roger. "We were working together all along. You just didn't see our plan and now its cost you. Go my beast. Attack that Knight and win this duel".

The claw of the beast hit the armor of the Knight leaving a terrible gash in the breast plate.

Reku-3500 LP  
Ronin-1800 LP  
Roger-0 LP

In a complete state of shock, Roger was escorted off the field by his two team mates. Reku and Ronin deactivated their duel disks and reshuffled together their decks.

Akina and Sachiko jumped onto the field and ran to the two boys.

"You guys did it!" Akina jumped into the two boys knocking them all to the floor. They pulled themselves back up thanks to a helping hand from Sachiko.

"So guys," Sachiko finally said "Did you really have that planned?" She cocked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"That's a good question." Ronin turned to his partner. "Did you have that planned from the start?"

"Well...ah...no." He gave a childlike smile and rubbed the back of his head "But I made it sound convincing didn't I?"

All four of the kids started laughing. Mr. Yoshiharu had taken the time to disappear. He was walking to a small door in the side of the room that read 'officials only'. He opened the door and looked inside to a room with many monitors and TVs all around them.

Inside were a group of suits and guards by the door. Siting in a chair in the back of the room. Mr. Hiroshi was watching all the duels.

"Impressive group you got this year Taguchi". Mr. Hiroshi said standing up and walked over to his friend.

"Yea, they are something else aren't they?" He replied back.

"How in the world did they get past Yukio. I expected at least he would be on your team again".

"Like I said, they are an impressive bunch".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Yes yes, They won. Also I guess I should add one more disclaimer. I don't own Big O. I didn't write this or the last chapter and I will have to talk to my friend about it. He enjoys Big O and I am sure that is where he got the idea from but I will take any credit that you are just handing out.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Akina's first World Tournament duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-I don't use YGO

Chapter 24: Akina's first World Tournament duel

All the rounds ended leaving half the original teams left. Mr. Hiroshi walked out in front of the duelist with a piece of paper. He coughed to clear his through and then began to speak.

"All right, impressive first round folks. I must say I am pleased with your performance". He looked down at the paper in his hand. "All right the remaining teams are as follows: Team Zero, Team Chaos, Team Trap'um, Team Buzz, Team Neon, Team Psycho, Team Blitz, Team Rage, Team Dark, Team Brute, Team Zone, Team Powerhouse, Team Smoke, Team Retro, Team Atom, and Team Wild Magic."

The other teams that were eliminated flooded to the sides of the room were chairs were to watch the dueling rings. That left the 16 advancing teams in front of Mr. Hiroshi.

"All right," Mr. Hiroshi started again. "The next match ups are as follows:"

The teams were paired off and went off to face the team selected for them. When Team Zero was called they were paired off with Team Powerhouse.

The four kids walked to a ring and waited for the opposing team to show up. Akina stepped forward in front of the rest of her team.

"Guys, let me handle this team."

"Why Akina?" Reku came in defensively.

"Well you guys got to duel in the last round, plus..." She pulled her deck out of her duel disk and started shuffling it. "think of their name, I bet I can take out their strategy." She winked to the boys who just smiled and nodded.

"So the girl there will take me on first in the best two out of three match?" A female voice came from the ring.

"Yep." Akina replied and walked up onto the ring.

"Fine, my name is Kaycee and you?"

"I'm Akina."

"All right Akina, let's duel".

"Right, Duel".

Akina-4000 LP  
Kaycee-4000 LP

Both drew five cards from their deck. They looked at each other for a second before Kaycee spoke. "Why don't you go first."

"Okay" Akina put her figures on her top card and took a deep breath _"here we go."_

Akina drew a card. Grabbing a card in her hand she placed a monster on the field. "I summon my Flame Dancer (550/450) in attack mode". The said creature appeared on the field and started dancing in a fast rhythmic pace. "I now will set two cards face down for my turn end." She smiled at her opponent.

Kaycee drew a card. "All right, but your trap won't work to stop me. I play my Mistress of Battle (1700/1100)." A women appeared on the field wielding a large broadsword.

"So does your women have an ability?" Akina looked curiously at the new monster.

"Nope." Kaycee shook here head as she slid another card into the duel disk. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy your face down trap." A strong gale of wind came up and shredded the two cards to bits. "And now, Mistress of Battle attack the Flame Dancer! Battle Sword!"

The women flew across the field and cut the Flame Dancer in half. A large screeching noise could be heard at the monster fell to bits.

Akina-2850 LP  
Kaycee-4000 LP

"One card face down to end my turn." Kaycee motioned with her hand that it was Akina's move.

Akina snapped the card off her deck. _"All right, first round didn't go as planned. I should have expected a destroyer card. Oh well live and learn."_ "I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That it". Kaycee jerked her head with the limited play. "Fine, whatever floats your boat." Kaycee drew a card. "Now I summon my Battlers Wife (1400/800)." A women that looked like a house wife to a solider appeared on the field. A petit figure but a rough outline that gave away that she knew how to fight. "Attack defense monster Battlers wife. Battle fist!"

Punching down on the hologram revealed a small rat creature that screeched loudly as it exploded.

"And that was Battle Ending Rat (100/50), When it is destroyed if it was the only card on my field I may remove it form play to end your turn on the spot." Akina smiled at her opponents surprised look.

Akina pulled a card from her deck. "I summon Sonic Duck (1700/700) and equip it with the horn of the unicorn (2400/1400)". The duck appeared with the horn on its forehead. Energy currents flowed out of the horn as its attack jumped up. "Attack the Mistress of battle, duck!" With a squawk it raced across the field and slammed into the women who disappeared in a flash of light.

Akina-2850 LP  
Kaycee-3300 LP

Off to the side Reku, Ronin, and Sachiko watched with interest. Reku turned to Ronin.

"Hey why is it Akina causes so many problems in duels. Her monsters aren't kings in attack power and she doesn't have a lot of rare magic and traps?"

"It's because of what she forces the opponent to do." Sachiko looked over to Reku, Ronin nodded and looked at him.

"Her deck is built to force the opponent to duel outside there comfortable space. The problem is she has not been able to do that much in this duel."

"Oh, I see now. Most duelist are comfortable with high attack monsters so this forces them into a new area of duelist." Reku looked back up at Akina.

She placed the card she drew onto her duel disk. "I summon Mountain Women (1300/1300) in attack mode." A women appeared in rather torn up attire. She wielded a huge club back over her shoulder. She had long and wild hair.

"So?" Akina looked in surprise. "That creature isn't strong enough".

"Don't you know, in this game noting is as it seems". She slid another card into her duel disk. "I play Monster Reborn on my Mistress of Battle (1700/1100). "Next I reveal my face down trap, Women Magic Circle Group! This trap allows me to sacrifice three female monsters with either Women, Lady, Mistress, or Female in their name to destroy all cards on the field and remove them from play".

A brilliant flash of rainbowed light flashed over the field. Akina shielded her eyes from the light and when it faded all the dueling holograms were gone from the field.

"And my trap has one more ability that you won't like." Grabbing one of the cards in her hand she slapped it down on her duel disk. "I Get to summon Sage Women Sorceress (3100/2800)." A large robed women appeared wielding a magic wand. She looked like a sorceress with the attire of the navy blue robes. "Unfortunately, I must end my turn with its appearance."

Drawing, Akina slid it into her disk. "All right to start I play Pot of Greed". She slid the card she had drawn into her duel disk. Akina picked up two more cards. She scanned her hand and frowned. _"I need a plan but I have nothing here that can help. Wait...That may do it if I can use it fast enough."_ "I will set two cards face down and one monster in defense mode. Next I play the magic card Retrieve Arms. If I sacrifice my next draw phase I get to search my deck for any card I want on the turn after that. End turn".

"Too bad you won't be here that long now isn't it." Kaycee snapped a card from her deck. "Now attack the defense monster Sage Women go!" Kaycee called the attack and the women launched a ball of magic energy at the face down monster. In a could of smoke that erupted from the attack a small furry monster could be seen for a second. "Wait what was that?"

"That was my Bubonic Vermin (900/600) and when it is flipped I may place another one face down on my field." She pulled her deck out and searched through it until she came on the card she wanted and she set it on her duel disk.

Akina looked at her field. "Since I can't draw this turn I will use the effect of my Jar of Greed. It lets me draw one card." Akina snapped a card from her deck. "I am finished if you want to go."

"Right". Kaycee lifted the card she drew to her face. "I have this in the bag and you know it, I summon my second Battlers Wife (1400/800)." The women appeared next to the powerful sage women.

Akina smiled and clicked a button on her duel disk. "That triggers my trap hole card. It destroys your monster when it is summoned."

"Fine attack the Vermin my sage!" The women shot another blast of pure magical energy at the defense monster that was replaced with another face down monster. "Go".

"Now instead of drawing this turn I may use the effect of my Retrieve Arms." She shuffled through her deck and pulled out the card she wanted. "Now I play the magic card Rageki. It destroys every card on your field!" A large lightning blast blasted through the sage women. Blowing it to pieces. "Next I sacrifice my face down monster to Summon Fairy In the Crystal (2000/1300)." The Fairy in the Crystal appeared on the field and started to glow brightly. "Its effect lets me summon Crystal Fairy tokens (500/500) for each card I discard from my deck to fill up the rest of the monster slots on my duel disk."

In one motion she grabbed four cards off the top of her deck and slid them into her graveyard slot. Four fairy carved crystals appeared, two on each side of the big Fairy.

"That will finish me." Kaycee's eyes were wide with horror at the one turn come back.

"Yep, together my Fairies have 4000 attack power." She pointed to Kaycee. "Direct Attack, Finish this!" All of Akina's monsters rushed over and collided with Kaycee all at once.

Akina-2850 LP  
Kaycee-0 LP

Akina walked down from the stage and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. She smiled at Ronin, Sachiko and Reku.

"All right, who's next?" She asked to the two boys.  
"Me." Reku activated his duel disk and walked up onto the field.

On the other side Kaycee was talking to the other members of the her team. One teenager nodded and walked up on the field. He had neat hair and was wearing short sleeve white shirt and gray pants. His hair was short and green colored. His eyes, a strange gold color, were deep and shown the might of a duelist.

"Hello, My name is Joe Peterson." Joe extended his hand to Reku who shook it.

"My name is Reku Yamashita, it is a pleasure to meet you." Reku said as he let go of Joe's hand and handed him his deck.

They shuffled each others deck and handed it back to the respective owners.

"You can go first Reku." Joe offered to the black haired kid.

"Thanks, I think I will." They both prepared to duel each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey john your dude has shown up and he is going to face Reku. And yes I know who Roger Smith is. I didn't write that chapter and I didn't catch that when I was typing it up or proof reading it. I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything. And yes my friend admits that were the name and the body type came from but he wanted to use that combo that he made. Actually Attack Illusion was my idea but you know.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Try your best Warrior and Flame Pt 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO or any other hidden jokes that slipped in.

Chapter 25: Try your best. Warrior and Flame Pt. 1

Reku-4000 LP  
Joe-4000 LP

Both drew five cards from their decks. Reku pulled his sixth. _"All right, I don't know anything about this guy. Got to be careful."_ "I play my Burning Beast (1500/1000) in attack mode." A large red rock beast appeared on the field. "And two cards face down, go."

Joe drew his card. Joe studied his hand for a second then slipped two cards into his duel disk. "I play one card face down and play the Pot of Greed." Joe drew two more cards. "Now I summon Hunter with 7 Weapons (1000/600) in attack mode." An over arsenal monster appeared on the field. "Next I declare Pyro monsters." The monster reached back into his cape and pulled out a water gun.

"What did you do?" Reku asked looking at the little weapon in the warriors hands.

"Simple, when Hunter with 7 Weapons comes into play I may select one type of monster and it will gain 1000 attack points when it battles monsters of that type."

"Oh.." Reku looked at his burning beast. "That's not good."

"Your right, Hunter attack the Beast now!" Joe pointed to the monster. The hunter shot off its water gun towards the beast but a large wall of fire sprung up cutting it off. "What?"

"That was my Fire Wall trap. It stops all attacks that are from types other then Fire and Water." Reku said as he placed the now activated trap in his graveyard.

"Okay, go." Joe motioned with his hand. Reku tightened up and prepared to draw.

Reku snapped the card from his disk. "I sacrifice my Burning Beast to summon the Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)." The said dragon appeared on the field. It roared at the hunter who held up the water gun to its defense. "Next I remove my Burning Beast from the Graveyard to summon Inferno (1100/1900) in attack mode." A large ball of fire with blue eyes appeared next to the giant Dragon. "Next my Dragon, attack the Hunter with 7 Weapons! Twin Fire Streams!"

"Sad, I expected you to do that, I am now allowed to discard this guy from my hand." Joe slid one card from his hand to his graveyard. "Mini Helper Solider (500/500), when he is discarded this way I may add his attack and defense to a warrior monster on my field permanently. (1500/1100) And he will gain 1000 points for battling with a pyro monster (2500/1100)."

The hunter raised the water gun and shot out a stream of water at smacking it in the chest. It roared and then faded away.

Reku-3700 LP  
Joe-4000 LP

Reku scowled at the hunter who seemed pleased with his victory. "Go Joe."

"Okay, now." Joe pulled a new card. "Hunter with 7 Weapons attack the Inferno card!" (2500/1100) The monster raised the gun and shot out the stream of water at the awaiting fire ball. It stopped just before hitting it like it hit an invisible wall.

"Good, but I activated my Mirror Force trap card. It stopped your attack and destroyed your monster." The water stream bounced back and struck the hunter in the chest breaking it apart.

"So, that is another trap I have led you into. I activate my trap, Pass the Power."

"Pass the Power?" Reku cocked an eyebrow, _"that doesn't sound good."_

"When a monster is sent to the graveyard during my battle phase I may special summon a monster of the same type of at least one less stars and increase it's attack by the attack of the destroyed monster. The only down side is I don't get to draw next turn." Joe grabbed another card in his hand. "I summon Mataza The Zapper (1300/800)(2800/800). And to end my turn I place one card face down. Go Reku."

"Right." Reku bit his lower lip as he looked at the new monster. _"Damn, that thing is powerful. Why do I feel like he has manipulated every move I have made through this entire match so far."_ Looking at the card he drew he slid it into his hand. _"Doesn't help much. I need a plan to stop that thing before it wipes out my life points."_ "I place one monster in defense mode and switch my Inferno to defense. Go."

"Okay, it looks like you are sweating. I can't draw this turn but my trap card helps, go Jar of Greed. It lets me draw one card." He smiled at the card the he drew and slid it into his duel disk. "I play the continuos magic card The A. Forces. It powers up all Warriors by 200 for every warrior and spellcaster on my field. (3000/800) But I am not done, I summon my Little-Winguard (1400/1800) in attack mode. (Mataza 3200/800)(Winguard 1800/1800) Your defense monsters are toast." Joe pointed to the face down hologram card. "That first, Winguard attack!"

The Little Winguard flew across the field and cut the hologram in half. A cloud of dust flew up and a loud clinking sound could be heard.

Reku-3700 LP  
Joe-3700 LP

"What!" Joe looked at his life point counter as it beeped indicating a life point change. "Why did I lose life points..." His eyes widened. _"A defensive monster"._

"It is because my face down monster was Battle Footballer (1000/2100)." A large football player looking robot appeared on the field. The Winguard sword hitting the shoulder pad of the crouching beast.

"So, Mataza, Take them both out! Double Sword Swipe!" The green armored warrior flew across the field and in a blink of an eye the two defense monsters were cut in half and exploded into dust. "Place one card face down, and now your turn."

Looking at the card he drew, he slid it into his duel disk. "I play Card of Sanctity. We both draw until six cards are in our hands." Reku and Joe pulled four cards from their respective decks. _"That is about how it is going to have to happen." _"I will send my Inferno and my Battle Footballer from the grave to summon my two Spirit of Flames (1700/1000). Next I play Monster Reborn on Twin Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700)."

"Why are you doing all this? None of those monsters can stop my Mataza." Joe questioned looking at the three new monsters.

"So sure. I have yet to summon this turn. I play Ultimate Baseball Kid (500/1000)." A small kid dressed in a red baseball suit and holding a spiked bat appeared on the field. "And incase you didn't know, my base ball kid gains 1000 points for every other fire monster on the field (3500/1000)."

"NO!" Joe whipped back as he saw the monsters attack skyrocket up.

"Yes, Now my Fire dragon will attack the Little Winguard with Twin Fire Streams!" Two streams of fire shot out from the dragons mouth towards the little blue knight. After being engulfed in flames it burst apart.

Reku-3700 LP  
Joe-3300 LP

"Next, go my Baseball kid, attack the Zapper (3000/800)!" The baseball kid threw a small baseball sized fire ball up into the air. When it came down he smacked it shooting it across the field and right into the warriors chest. The warrior yelled and broke apart.

Reku-3700 LP  
Joe-2800 LP

"Now you are done. Attack Directly my Two Spirits of Flames. Wipe him out!"

"Sorry, but I activate Dark Wall of Wind!" the face down card on Joe's field flipped up creating a barrier of wind around him. The two spirits bounced off it and returned to Reku's field. "Your attack failed, my turn?" Reku nodded and Joe looked at his deck.

Across the room, another duel was taking place and was coming to an end. Yukio pointed to a younger boy who had nothing left on his field.

"Direct attack Zergo, Hell's Dark Fire!" The large beast shot out a stream of fire the completely wiped out his opponent.

Yukio deactivated his duel disk and walked off the stage. _"yah, team chaos won again!"_ more sarcastic than anything Yukio looked at Akiaki and Seki. They didn't really even seem to care. They were watching something across the room. Yukio looked to see what and he saw the instance were Mataza the Zapper was defeated by the Baseball kid.

"That thing was powerful even at that time." Akiaki commented

"No kidding. He busted out a 3500 attack point monster in one turn!" Seki looked at Akiaki in surprise.

Yukio smiled and started to walk away. _"That team is growing more and more impressive. I won't lose a second time. I have already warned Chaos if he makes me through the match again that I will slit his through."_ Yukio picked up the medallion still hanging around his neck. _"As long as I use this to capture their souls in the finals. Chaos wants powerful duelists souls."_

In the control room Mr. Hiroshi watched with interest at one of the monitors. The one showing the duel ring Reku and Joe were in. He smiled at Reku's last play.

"Kids got talent. All of that team does. We will need to see that talent pushed further. I am pretty sure these are the ones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hey John, Joe has appeared and he is taking on Reku in a harsh battle. Tell me what you think.

To Nanashi Minimino: Hey it's okay. I am even glad that someone is reading and reviewing it  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Try your best Warrior and Flame Pt 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO and I guess I don't own Joe, but I own the made up cards he uses.

Chapter 26: Try your best. Warrior and Flame Pt. 2

Joe smiled and drew a card. "Remember your last play Reku? You played card of Sanctity."

"Yea." Reku nodded blindly at Joe.

"It allowed me to pull this." Sliding a card into his duel disk it appeared on the field. "I play Polymerization. This will fuse my Buster Blader (2600/2300) and my Dark Magician (2500/2100) to form the Dark Paladin (2900/2400)." The dark looking monster appeared on the field. It was a perfect fusion of the Dark Magician and the Buster Blader.

"2900? That isn't enough to take down my baseball kid. What is your plan?" Reku watched as Joe pulled two cards out of his hand.

"I play two cards, both Type Books." Joe flipped them around so Reku could see.

"What does Type Book do?" Reku watched as Joe slid the cards into his duel disk.

"Well Type Book equips to a monster. Then I select one type and that monster becomes that type. One book I will equip to my Dark Paladin and change him to a warrior. Now the magic of A. Forces powers him up (3100/2400). The other Type book I will equip to your Twin Headed Fire Dragon. I will change him to the type that fits his name. He is now a dragon!"

"So, what is your plan for doing that?" Reku asked still completely clueless.

"Do you know what Buster Blader does?" Ronin called from the sidelines. Reku looked down startled at his friend.

"Yea, it gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster on your opponents field and graveyard." Reku replied down to his friend.

"Yep." Joe said bringing Reku's concentration back to him. "Well Dark Paladin has the same ability but it is augmented to both sides of the field. And you have a dragon so...(3600/2400). Dark Paladin attack the baseball kid, Dragon Slash!"

In one fail swoop the swordsman came down on the little baseball player cutting him in two. A groan was heard at the little boy faded away.

Reku-3600 LP  
Joe-2800 LP

"Next I will play the field magic card, Bought of True Warriors! All monsters must stay in the position of the higher point total. As in if your monster has more attack points then defense points it must stay in attack mode. If more defense then in defense mode. If they are equal than this doesn't apply. Well Reku, you have been a good opponent but I think you are done now so why don't you go or surrender."

"I think I will play until the end of my life points." Reku snorted back. "Draw!" Snapping the card from his deck Reku played it. "I play the monster card Gren Maju Da Eiza (?). He gains 400 for every card removed from play, I have three so he has 1200 attack points (1200/1200). Next I play Soul Release! I will remove from play your cards so say goodbye to your Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Pass the Power, Mataza the Zapper, and the Hunter with 7 Weapons." Joe pulled those said cards out of his graveyard and slipped them into his removed from play slot. Now my beast is stronger (3200/3200)."

"But not strong enough." Joe shrugged, "What will you do know?"

"I will play my magic card, Salamandra!"

Grinning Joe held up the last card in his hand. He then slid it into his graveyard. "By discarding one card I may negate the activation of one magic card." Reku groaned as he slid the Salamandra into his graveyard. Now they were both out of a hand.

"Go." Reku spit out, bowing his head in defeat. This guy was much better then him.

"Fine." After he drew Joe snapped his fingers and pointed to the large red snake creature. "Attack that monster now!" The Paladin had no problem cutting though the monster, like a hot knife through butter.

Reku-3200 LP  
Joe-2800 LP

_"I have more life points then him but he is dominating the field. I don't know what to do..."_ Reku's thought trailed off as he began to draw.

Reku sluggishly slid the card he drew into his magic/trap zone and nodded for Joe to go.

Joe drew a card. "All right, Now I will attack one of your Spirits of Flames, Go Dragon Slash!" The Paladin wielded back then jumped forward to slash down on the beast.

"Wrong,"

"Huh?" Joe looked at the bowed Reku, that is when he noticed that Reku was...smiling.

"You hit my trap Rifter Hole! This lets me negate one attack and use that energy to let us both draw 3 cards!"

Reku and Joe drew three cards. Joe glanced at the card but decided against playing any. "Go Reku, try and stop me again."

Reku drew his next card. "I will play one card face down and end my turn." The magic/trap appeared face down behind Reku's wall of creatures.

Joe drew his card. "You know trying to stop me like that is pretty pathetic. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) Who now powers up the A. Forces. (Dark Paladin 3800/2400)(Warrior Dai Grepher 2100/1600)." The said warrior appeared next to the magical swordsman.

"Sorry but I activate my trap, Begin to Restart!"

"What does that do?" Joe looked at the card as it faded away.

"Nothing right now, please continue your turn."

"Right, I will attack your Spirit of Flames, both of them now!" The two warriors charged across the field and cut the two identical monsters in halves and fourths.

Reku-700 LP  
Joe-2800 LP

"Done, make your final move." Joe motioned.

"Nope, Your turn isn't done until Begin to Restart activates. It wipes the playing field clean of all cards." Every monster, magic, trap, and the field card faded away leaving the play space empty.

"Okay, downsides?" Joe cocked his eyebrow. "There had better be a down side."

"Oh there is, this next turn is treated like my first turn so I don't get to attack. Now..Draw!" Reku snapped a new card from his deck. "I start by playing my Thing in the crater (1000/1200) in defense mode." A large wall appeared on the field surrounding a large pool of lava. Two glowing eyes could be seen in the cave embedded into the wall. "Next two cards face down and it is your turn."

"Right." Joe drew. "You have been a good opponent. Very few people actually get my Dark Paladin in the graveyard. Oh well I will summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode." The large iron warrior appeared on the field. It's armor shined in the light of the room.

"Wrong, I will play my trap. Equal Summon. At the cost of half my life, when you summon a monster I may special summon one monster form my deck of the same star level."

Reku-350 LP  
Joe-2800 LP

"I will summon Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode." The large fiery snake monster appeared on the field. It roared at the defending knight.

"Well, I know your beast and I know I can't attack him so I will attack the Thing in the Crater!" The iron knight rushed across the field and cut the wall in half. "Now summon your Pyro monster."

"I will and it is my second Solar Flare Dragon!" A monster identical to the first appeared and roared at Joe. Joe reeled at what that meant.

_"He has erected the fiery defense. I can't attack."_ "Go." Joe said, still in a state of disbelief.

Reku drew a card. He looked at it. _"I had better save that for later. Just in case."_ Reku smiled, "End turn, Solar Flare Dragons, Solar damage!" The two snakish creatures shot out small streams of fire that hit Joe's duel disk.

Reku-350 LP  
Joe-1800 LP

Joe pulled the next card from his deck. "Place one card face down and end my turn." The hologram appeared on the field behind Gearfried.

Drawing Reku pointed to Joe. "End turn, Solar Damage!"

Reku-350 LP  
Joe-800 LP

Joe drew and slowly he flipped it over. A grin spread across his face as he saw what it was. "I play Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card and destroy one of your Solar dragons." In an instant one of the dragons was mummified and vanished from the field. "Next, Gearfried attack the solar flare dragon, Go!" The knight charged across the field to hit the dragon but chains spurted up from the ground and bound up Gearfried (1100/1600).

"My trap Shadow Spell stopped you from attacking and bound up your monster. My turn?" Joe nodded to Reku who was eager to draw. Reku drew a card. "Attack Gearfried, Solar dragon! Solar Wind Destroyer!" The dragon formed a huge fire ball in its mouth and shot it out at Gearfried.

"No, reveal trap Nightmare Magic Sword. It stops one attack and will damage both of us equal to 500 for every magic and trap we have active during our end phases" A large demonic looking sword flew out and pierced the Solar flare dragon in the chest.

"All right, I should have expected that, Now I sacrifice my Solar Flare dragon to summon my Jinzo! (2400/1500)" The green armored monster appeared on the field. Whit it's appearance the two traps on the field turned a ghostly gray, signifying inactivates. "Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tell me how you like this duel so far. And keep reading, more is to come.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Try your best Warrior and Flame Pt 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO, Okay, got that?

Chapter 27: Try your best. Warrior and Flame Pt. 3

Akina, Ronin, and Sachiko watched Reku with unwavering eyes. They all saw how tensed up and focused he was.

"Do you think he can win?" Sachiko asked her two companions.

"I'd hope so, if he does then we move on to the next round." Ronin answered, not taking his eyes off the field.

"True, but the way this duel has gone it is still anybody's game. You think that it is over and they bounce back." Akina, also unmoving, responded.

"And know Reku has Jinzo on the field. One of his best monsters. He now has the advantage over Gearfried in attack but it is Joe's turn." Ronin clenched his fist. "He had better stay focused."

Reku watched Joe look at the situation for a long while before Joe decided to move on and draw a card. "All right I sacrifice my Gearfried to summon, Gallant Armored Warrior (2400/1600)!" A large warrior appeared on the field in white shiny armor. It lifted a gold plated sword and aimed it at Jinzo. "Attack my beast!" The warrior ran across the field and stabbed through Jinzo's hard armor. Jinzo's body exploded taking the Gallant warrior with him. The field was bare of monster, the traps gained back their color as they became active again. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn. My Nightmare Magic Sword activates taking 500 of my life points."

Reku-350 LP  
Joe-300 LP

"Draw!" Reku drew. "All right I summon my Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode!" The large demonic creature covered in mirrors appeared on the field. Suddenly it fell down out of sight into a large hole.

"Bottomless trap hole removes that monster from play, are you done yet?" Joe asked nonchalantly.

"Not by a long shot, I have two cards in my hand and they are what will destroy you, I activate the magic card Hole in the Plan!"

"Hole in the Plan! What does that do?"

"It will allow me to remove cards from my graveyard for every star above 4 and I can summon a high level monster. I can only remove monsters so I get rid of both Solar Flare Dragons, and Gren Maju Da Eiza to summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)! Now I must skip my Attack phase all together and end my turn."

Joe looked at the giant metal dragon with its three barrels aimed down at him. Joe drew a card. _"I lose if I end my turn thanks to my own trap. Shadow spell went to the graveyard when Gearfried did so he survived." _"I play my Remove trap on Nightmare Magic Sword, place a defense monster and end my turn."

"Draw!" Reku drew. "All right Joe, time to finish this. Activate Barrel Dragon's special ability. I flip three coins and if two out of the three are heads, you lose." Three holographic coins appeared in the center of the field. They all flew up into the air spinning. One by one they fell to the floor: Heads...Tails...Heads! "Excellent, Now I can destroy that face down monster instantly and attack you for the win." The face down monster card burst to pieces and the large metal dragon shot out rays of light that hit Joe right in the chest knocking him backwards.

Reku-350 LP  
Joe-0 LP

After Barrel dragon disappeared from the field Reku walked over and helped Joe up.

"Good duel man, you made me use almost every strategy I know to beat you." Reku shook Joe's hand.

"Yes, It was definitely intense. I have not had a duel like that in a long time. Very few people can get around that many of my traps and tricks." Joe responded putting his hand on the back of his head and laughing. "Maybe we will duel again sometime."

"I hope so." Reku said walking back to his team. The all ran up to him.

"Wow that was an amazing win Reku." Akina congratulated him.

"Yes but that last card you played, I had never seen it before. Where did you get a card that rare?" Sachiko catching Reku's attention who grabbed his deck and shuffled through it pulling out Hole in the Plan.

"Well I got it the other day when me and Ronin were in the card shop. I had just enough money to buy a booster pack and surprise at what I got. I am glad I did or I would have lost that duel." Reku explained putting the card back into his deck.

They all walked to the front of the room and sat down. They didn't have long to wait before all the duel were completed and the new set of teams were set.

Mr. Hiroshi walked out in front of the teams. All the teams that won stood up and walked forward towards him.

"Yes, the advancing teams are: Team Chaos, Team Zero, Team Buzz, Team Neon, Team Psycho, Team Blitz, Team Zone, and Team Atom. You will all get a 30 minuet break before your next round begins so go and hang out for a while."

After looking at the next parings, Ronin met his team out in the lobby on the lower floor.

"Guys, we are up against Team Psycho in the next match."

"Great, Psycho paths." Reku commented as he walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Actually I hear that they are really good. Their team leader is a person named Nick Sarch. His dueling style is undefeated." Ronin said as his friend leaning forward on the bench.

"I also heard that the team is really crazy at suggesting duels. Like their last match I heard was three on one were they were at the disadvantage." Akina said looking at the the confident Reku.

Ronin, followed by Akina and Sachiko, walked over to Reku who they though was looking at the floor. In reality he was fast asleep.

"Well, look at that party pooper." Sachiko said looking at the sleeping Reku.

"He must be worn out by that duel." Akina said.

"All right, well we have half an hour. Want to head to the gift shop." Ronin suggested to the two girls.

"Sure." Akina clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"Go ahead, I will stay here with Reku." Sachiko pointed at the slumped over boy. "Better that someone keeps an eye on him."

"All right," Both Akina and Ronin nodded and took off down a corridor.

Sachiko moved and sat down by Reku. She sighed and leaned back looking at the ceiling.

_"Wow, this tournament has been intense. I am surprise that this group has made it as far as they have." _She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. _"Well I probably should have faith in my team. They have come this far, and they plan to go even farther."_

Coming around a corner, Seki Mochie saw the two kids sitting on the bench. Noticing that Reku was fast asleep, she decided to try out her new power.

"All right, time to banish this fools soul to the shadow realm." Seki held up her medallion and pointed at Reku.

Hearing the voice Sachiko jumped up and looked at Seki.

"I'd suggest backing off if you don't want to be sent to the shadow realm too girl." Seki threaten Sachiko as the eye of Ra stated glowing on her medallion.

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Sachiko stood between Seki and Reku.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Seki started to advance forward. "With him gone, Team Zero will be short one member and be disqualified."

"Well that isn't going to happen...because...am" looking around Sachiko saw Reku's duel disk. "Because I am going to duel you!"

"You!" Seki broke out laughing at the girl. "you don't even know how to duel do you?"

"Wrong," Sachiko took the duel disk off Reku's arm and removed Reku's deck. She placed it back inside Reku's deck box and she strapped on the duel disk. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved her deck. _"Akina has been teaching me how to play so I am not totally lost."_

"Fine, but we will duel here." The medallion lit up and enveloped the area with thick purple fog. "The Shadow Realm."

"Shadow what?" Sachiko looked around her at the fog, "What is the Shadow Realm?"

"It is the place where true duel were played. Now let's began. I'll even let the loser go first."

"Then aren't you going to go first?" Sachiko mocked as she shuffled her deck and slipped it into the deck slot.

"Funny girl. But fine, I will start us off." Seki shuffled her deck too and slid it back into the deck slot.

Sachiko-4000 LP  
Seki-4000 LP

"Duel!" Both draw five cards. "And I go first." Seki drew a sixth card. "All right, I will start out slow for you. I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode, and two cards face down. Anything from you?"

"Yea, my move!" Sachiko drew her card. "All right, I place one card face down and summon my Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode. End turn."

"Sad, a pathetic move, just as I thought it was going to be." Seki pulled the card from her deck. "All right, I sacrifice my warrior to summon and activate my face down card, Star Healer. It works when I sacrifice a monster, I reduce the cost of a two sacrifice monster to a one sacrifice monster. I summon my Silver Backed Death Dragon (2600/2400)!" A large dark blue dragon appeared and roared at Sachiko. A long, shiny, silver streak ran down it's back. "Now, Attack Mystical Elf! Death Blazer!"

In an eruption of Flames, the Mystical Elf was burned to a crisp.

Sachiko-3600 LP  
Seki-4000 LP

"Wait! My monster was in defense mode how did I lose 400 Life Points"

"Simple if my dragon destroys a monster in defense mode, it subtracts half of the attack of the defense monster from your life points. And that isn't all I have planned for you." Seki started laughing at Sachiko, Sachiko knowing she was screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I am glad that all of you like my story so far. I try my best to keep you guys happy. John I hope I did your character justice.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. The nature of the shadow realm

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 28: The nature of the shadow realm.

In the middle of the lobby, a large purple sphere was sitting. Inside, a duel in the shadow realm.

"All right, my turn." Sachiko announced as she reached for her deck and grabbed the top card. "All right, activate trap, Eye of Truth!"

"Ah now you get to look at my hand." Seki flipped her hand around to show Sachiko.

_"Let's see, three cards, one monster...I don't recognize. One magic...I don't recognize and..." _Sachiko eyes widened at the sight of the last card _"Halo-bindings!"_

"Now you see my hand, make your move." Seki said turning her hand back around.

_"Well, Now I know she is holding that trap. And if I try to defend the Silver Backed Death Dragon will cut out my life points. Plus, my Eye of Truth will give her a life point boost at each of her standby phases if she has a magic in her hand." _"All right, I place one card face down and one monster in defense mode. Go!"

"Draw!" She added the card to her hand and flipped it around to reveal another monster that Sachiko did not recognize.

Sachiko-3600 LP  
Seki-5000 LP

"As much as I like your life point boost that you gave to me I will summon this monster. I play Magician Moon Knight (1400/900)." A white robed human appeared on the field. In it's hand was a short magic wand with a red crystal at the end. "It's first ability activates, It allows me to discard one monster form my hand and destroy one magic or trap regardless of position so say goodbye to the eye of truth."

The card exploded spraying Sachiko with the small pieces of it.

"Ouch! That hurt." She then opened her eyes, "Why did that hurt?"

"Because we are in the shadow realm. All the monsters and the magic is very real here. And when you lose, you soul is mine."

"Soul?..well continue your move." Sachiko wasn't sure if she understood what was going on but she wanted Seki to continue she could trap her.

"All right, Silver Backed Death Dragon, Attack the defense monster." The dragon shot out a stream of fire and disintegrated the defense monster.

"You flipped my Penguin Soldier (750/500) and when it is flipped I may return up to two monsters back to their owners hands, so say goodbye to your magician and your dragon!" The two monster faded away off the field as Seki picked up the cards and slid them into her hand.

Sachiko-3225 LP  
Seki-5000 LP

"Fine I activate from my hand the magic card Grace Call. I get to special summon one light monster at the end of your turn from my hand. Next I place one card face down, go."

_"No, she put the Halo-bindings down. Anything I summon will be turned back against me." _"Fine." Sachiko drew. "I will defend with my Mysterious Puppeteer (1000/1500) and I am done."

"No your not, Go Halo-bindings!"

Sachiko-3225 LP  
Seki-2500 LP

"Only cutting my life points in half I activate my down card. Replenish the Life Lost! If I lose at least half of my life points in one turn I may gain them back that fast."

Sachiko-3225 LP  
Seki-5000 LP

"And now that your turn is done, I will summon a light monster from my hand. Go Magician Moon Knight (1400/900)." The human figure reappeared on the field.

Sachiko-2725 LP  
Seki-5000 LP

"My turn!" Pulling the card from her deck, she smiled like a spoiled kid. "I activate the ability of my magician, I discard my dragon to destroy your face down card." The magician pointed it's staff at the downed card. A second later the card blew apart. "Now, I play the magic card Rageki. It will destroy your monster with ease." The puppeteer blew apart and so did the Halo-bindings in one flash of lightning.

"Why do that? You lost your Halo-bindings?" Sachiko looked puzzled.

"Remember when I said my monster had more then one ability. Well its second activates. If it is all alone on the field and I have no cards in my hand I may draw six cards." Seki drew six cards from her deck. "These two cards do just fine I play Axe of Despair times two on my Knight." A axe appeared in both of the magician's hands (3400/900). "Say goodbye to your soul."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Reku jumped up startled by the scream coming from Sachiko. Looking he saw Sachiko backing up from a monster being controlled by Seki. A twisted smile on Seki's face and a identical one on her magician knight's.

"What's going on Sachiko?" Reku walked up next to Sachiko.

"I am about to lose, I tried to stop her from taking your soul and I failed." She bowed her head.

"Soul? Wait I don't understand, what is going on?" Reku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Reku, you have to be strong. Akina really likes you and she really needs you." She pushed his arm off her shoulder. "You need to be strong for her, look out for her. I have always known this."

"What are your talking about?" Reku was completely lost. Why was Sachiko telling him all this? He looked at her concerned.

"You too were meant for each other. Win this tournament okay." Sachiko stared back, unblinking. "Promise me you will be strong for her."

"..." Reku stared at her

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise, but what is going on here?" Reku looked at Seki who was tapping her foot on the ground in anger. "Seki? What.."

"Well, I am tired of this, go my magician attack her directly." The knight charged across the field and brought one of the axes down on her left shoulder. Instantly blood formed on her shirt from the hit. The knight pulled his axe out, Blood gushed out staining her shirt.

Sachiko-0 LP  
Seki-5000 LP

"SACHIKO!" Reku grabbed her as she started to fall over. He felt the blood on her shoulder.

"Goodbye Reku, Akina needs your love. You just have to trust me. Remember you promised." And with that Sachiko's eyes went blank and lifeless. Her body went limp in Reku's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Reku sat her on the ground gently and stood up furious. "Seki! what did you do?"

"I trapped her soul." Turning around the fog dissipated. "She isn't anything more than an empty shell without it. That is the nature of the shadow realm."

She walked off towards the elevators that took her up to the dueling rings again. Reku stood there watching as she walked off. Ronin and Akina walked around the corner to see a really weird sight. Reku watching the elevators, Sachiko unconscious on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Reku, what happened!" Ronin ran over to his friend to see that he had tears swelling up in his eyes.

"I let Sachiko down. She was trying to save me and now she lost her soul. All while I was asleep." Reku fell to his knees. Akina walked up next to him.

"What? Reku you're not making any sense." Ronin pulled his friend up by the collar and forced him face to face. "What happened here? TELL ME!" Shaking Reku a few time he finally got an answer.

"Sachiko was dueling Seki. She lost, and he soul is trapped in the shadow realm."

"The shadow what?" Akina looked at him.

"The shadow realm, it is where you lose your soul if you lose." Ronin let go of Reku's collar letting him fall to his feet. "Sachiko lost, now she is soulless."

Akina started crying and ran into Reku's arms. He hugged her gently, crying himself. Ronin broke down too, he fell to the floor with tears swelling up in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, I realize that most of this chapter is dialog but there was not much to say other than that. I guess just keep reading and no I don't feel I played on the dramatics.

People, I hope you like it. I am here to grow as a writer. I am very happy I even have readers.

To John: You told me warrior deck with Dark Paladin. Oh well, maybe Joe will come back and use what you want.

To DreamBladeX: I am glad you like it. Tell me anything you think I need to work on I won't take it the wrong way. I am looking for criticism. Oh, and you might check out my Favorite Author list. These are people that inspire me and that I look up to their writing.

To Darksoulki: You to, tell me how to improve. And thanks for reading.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Psycho attack The end in three turns

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Everyone look! I did it, I made you look. Oh and I don't own YGO

Chapter 29: Psycho attack. The end in three turns

Sachiko lay unconscious, bandaged up on her shoulder in the medical ward. Ronin, Reku, and Akina couldn't really explain to the doctors exactly how she got an axe cut on her shoulder but that now she had it and she was unconscious.

All three of them sat out in the waiting room outside the door to the medical ward. Slowly they all looked up as the door opened. The all jumped up expecting the doctor but Mr. Hiroshi walked out.

"Kids, I am sorry about this misfortune..." He began, the kids all looked at him disappointed. "It was a shadow duel wasn't it?"

Reku was the first to snap up. He ran over to Mr. Hiroshi and got right up into the mans face.

"How do you know that? What is a shadow duel?" Reku questions were almost so run together that they weren't understandable.

"Well, I am sure that you have been told this before. The shadow realm is a place were terrible duels were once held. It is deemed as the home of duel monsters. In ancient Egypt this was the place were pharaohs and sorcerers played the game that we deemed as duel monsters." Mr. Hiroshi looked around at the three very startled kids. "You see, kids when someone loses a shadow duel their soul is trapped in the shadow real and that soul fuels that persons shadow magic. The more souls captured the more power one can obtain."

"And you're just letting this happen in your tournament?" Ronin angrily charged over to Mr. Hiroshi.

"Ronin, wait!" Akina called from behind him. "We don't need any more of this. Just tell us Mr. Hiroshi," she looked at the man, "how do you know all this about the shadow realm?"

"Well," Mr. Hiroshi glanced down at his watch, "oh my, it is time to start the next round. Come now you don't want to be late."

"I don't know if we are up to it." Ronin looked around at his team mates. "I think this is more important."

"Did I fail to mention that the only way to get back someone's soul that is lost in the shadow realm is to win it back in a shadow game."

Ronin's, Akina's, and Reku's eyes lit. Turning around they charged out of the medical ward.

The elevator made a soft ping as it reached the dueling floor. The three determined kids walked out to the dueling rings. Out of the corner of his eye, Reku caught a snot nosed grin coming from Seki. He decided to blow it off in hopes that he will get her back for what she did.

"Team Psycho?" Ronin asked as he stepped up on stage.

"Team Zero?" The obvious leader asked back. Both nodded and the two team captains walked to each other. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all."

"Listen I am in no mood for any jokes so lets just duel." Ronin shuffled his opponents deck and then took his back.

"Fine, I Nick Sarch, leader of Team Psycho will win this."

Ronin-4000 LP  
Nick-4000 LP

"Duel" they both called as they both drew five.

"Me first!" Ronin drew his card. "I play one card face down and one monster in defense mode. Go!"

"Draw!" Nick drew his card. "All right Mr. Angry I will play one defense monster and end my turn."

Ronin placed his fingers on his deck. A white aura could be seen flowing around his body. Ronin snapped the card from his deck. "I activate Raigeki, say goodbye to your down card." A flash of lightning and the face down hologram was gone. "Now I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Terrorking Salmon (2400/1000)."

A large fish monster appeared in place of the face down monster. "Now, reveal face down card Hydra fusion. I fuse the Humanoid Slime and my Worm Drake to summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000)". The large gel creature appeared next to the salmon monster. "Double direct attack my beasts!" The two creatures flew across the field and collided with the team caption. Wining the duel.

Ronin-4000 LP  
Nick-0 LP

"Wha...What?" Mr. Hiroshi watching from his place in the computer room. "That was impressive. The fastest win in the history of the tournament. I knew that they had the power, it took just a little motivation to bring it out."

Ronin walked off stage to his two team mates. "We are one win closer to getting to fight Team Chaos."

They walked over to the sidelines and sat down watching the other people duel. Reku looked down at his duel disk to see that Sachiko's deck was still there. He removed it and handed it to Akina. When she realized that Reku was handing her something she looked at him confused.

"I don't want to see your deck Reku." She said looking at the deck in his hands.

"Not mine, Sachiko's. She was using my duel disk." Reku watched as Akina's face broke down again and started to cry. She leaned forward and buried her head in Reku's chest. Reku wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

Ronin looked at the deck still in Reku's hand. He then looked at Reku and the back of Akina's head.

"I didn't even knew she had a deck. I thought she didn't like to play." Ronin got up. "I'm going to take a breather, I will return soon." And with that Ronin literally ran out the doors to the elevators.

Back in the control room. Mr. Hiroshi was watching the duels still in progress. He jerked his head around when he heard a back door to the room open and close. Into the room stepped Mr. Yoshiharu. They looked at each other in an awkward silence before either of them spoke. It was Mr. Hirsoshi that spoke first.

"I know that they are hurt now but they must push on. This is only the first step for them."

"Yes, and they are trying. Even I felt Ronin's duelist powers from down in the lobby. He and his team were close knit." Mr. Yoshiharu walked up next to the chair. "And you are still certain that they are the ones?"

"Positive. I sensed it the first time I met them. Of course in order to get them back onto the field I had to reveal I know about the shadow realm."

"Oh, lovely. What do they think of you now?"

"Can't say for sure. I got mixed signals. But now that I have revealed the way to get their friend back I have never felt their energy stronger." Both of the gentlemen watched the screens slipping back into just silence.

Down in the lobby, Ronin sat on the bench there, head buried deep in his hands. He wasn't crying but he was deep in thought.

_"It was all my fault. I suggested to go to the gift shop. Sachiko stayed back to keep an eye on Reku. If I would have never suggested that she would still be here." _Ronin fell off the bench to his knees. He looked at his hands. They were shaking badly. _"I did it, SACHIKO, COME BACK!" _Ronin fell forward slamming his fists into the ground.

**_"Ronin Endo." _**A female voice rang out.

"Wait! Who is there?" Ronin looked around the empty lobby.

_**"Don't give up Ronin, it wasn't your fault. You and your friends are destined for greatness. There is just one task that lays in front of you."**_

"But wait, what task? I don't even know who you are." Ronin was on his feet now looking for the source of the voice.

**_"You have a tournament to win."_** And with that the voice disappeared. Ronin could no longer sense its presence.

Back at the arena's all the duels were coming to an end. The remaining teams walked back up to the front of the room. Reku had his arm around Akina's shoulder and she was holding his hand. It was very obvious that she had been crying. Reku, trying his best to be strong for Akina, couldn't forget what Sachiko had told him before she was defeated.

_/Flashback/_

_/"Listen Reku, you have to be strong. Akina really likes you and she really needs you." She pushed his arm off her shoulder. "You need to be strong for her, look out for her. I have always known this." _

_"What are your talking about?" Reku was completely lost. Why was Sachiko telling him all this? He looked at her concerned._

_"You too were meant for each other. Win this tournament okay." Sachiko stared back, unblinking. "Promise me you will be strong for her."_

_"... ..." Reku stared at her_

_"Promise me!"_

_"Okay, I promise, but what is going on here?" Reku looked at Seki who was tapping her foot on the ground in anger. "Seki? What.."/_

_/End Flashback/_

Looking down at Akina for a second he was reminded of that _"All right, I'll be strong for her. Sachiko I promised you."_

Mr. Hiroshi walked out in front of the duelists. Looking at the four remaining teams he picked out Reku and Akina. He couldn't help but feel bad for their lost but he knew that they had to push on.

"All right people. The advancing teams are as follows. They are matched off in the order of two's that I will say. Team Zero and Team Zone. Also that puts Team Chaos and Team Atom together. The winners of these matches are going to the finals. Play your hardest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Easiest duel I have ever written. Why, to show you never want to anger Ronin.

To John: I will assume you were talking about my story.

To Nanashi Minimino: Don't worry, Sachiko is still with them in spirit. Oh and her body is there to it is just _soulless  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Reku and Akina Enter the Double Duel Pt ...

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Yea, I own the characters I made up unless they were cheap rip-offs of other characters in actually stories.

Chapter 30: Reku and Akina enter the double duel Pt. 1

The four remaining teams moved to two of the fields. Team Zone's caption walked over to the two kids. He was a tall skinny blond haired kid. He wore a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Howdy mates." He said walking up to the two kids. "It looks like you blokes are missing a team member. Which one of you is the caption?"

"The one missing." Reku answered still with his arm wrapped around Akina. She wasn't crying anymore but she was looking down at the floor.

"Oh, Well I'm Derek. How would you suggest us mates do this."

"Well seeing how we are missing a caption, I will duel you." Reku said looking at Derek in the eyes. Derek could see how cold and hard Reku's eyes were.

"No..." Akina spoke up. "I wish to duel."

"But Akina.." Reku started to protest. Akina looked up and met his gaze. "You aren't ready to duel. Alone at least. All right Derek." Reku looked at the Australian kid who was waiting for a response. "How about a double duel. Akina and I against you and someone from your team."

"Fine. Me and my sister will duel you." He turned to walked back to his team but stopped and looked back at the two of them. "Hey, um, are you two all right?" All he got was a nod from Reku as the two of them moved up upon the field.

Derek and his sister walked up on the opposite side of the field. Reku and Akina speared from each other and activated their duel disks.

Reku looked down at his duel disk to see that the deck slot was emery. He opened the deck box on his waist and grabbed his deck. One quick shuffle and he slid it into the deck slot.

"I guess I never caught your names. Like I said, I am Derek and this is my sister Anna." He pointed to a girl about the same height as Derek except she had long brownish red hair. She wore a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh, I'm Reku and that is Akina." Reku said as he motioned his head to Akina who was shuffling her deck.

"All right, then lets duel. How about I let the two of you start us off." Derek said as their life point counters beeped as they went up.

Reku-4000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Anna-4000 LP

"Fine," All draw the opening five. "I will start." Reku said. Reku drew. "All right, I first summon my Lady Assailant of Flame in defense mode (1500/1000). End turn." The lady monster appeared in a crouching position.

"I'm next." Derek said as he grabbed his deck and the top card off it. "One card face down and I summon Silver Fang (1200/800) in defense mode." A large silver wolf monster appeared also in a crouching position.

"Okay." Akina mumbled out. Akina drew a card. "I play Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in defense mode and two face down cards. End turn." The toy solider appeared and two card backs appeared behind it.

"Draw!" Anna snapped a card from her deck. _"Wow, everyone took a defensive first round. Well go with the flow."_ "I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in defense and I am done." A large red mechanical dragon monster appeared in a crouching position on the field.

"Here I go." Reku drew. "All right, I summon Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0)." A large armored warrior appeared on the field. "And I switch my Lady Assailant of Flames to attack mode. Warrior of the white Flame, attack Y-Dragon Head!"

The warrior charged across the field and cut through the dragon in one slash. A pillar of white fire shot up as the sword hit the ground. One the fire stopped the dragon was gone.

"And, Lady Assailant of Flames, Direct attack!" The lady charged across the field and slashed across the girls body.

Reku-4000 LP  
Akina-4000 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Anna-2500 LP

"I am done now." Reku said motioning to Derek.

"Fine," Derek drew a card. I will make you pay for attacking my sister. I sacrifice my Silver Fang to summon Rude Kaiser (1800/1600)." A large green beast appeared decked out in armor. Two long blades at the end of it's forearm. "And I active my face down card, Revival Refresher. It lets me summon one monster back from the grave, from any players grave and return it to the owner of the card. I summon back Y-Dragon Head!" The Dragon appeared again in a flash of light. "Go, Rude Kaiser, attack Lady Assailant of Flames!" The green monster lunged forward and cut the lady in half.

Reku-3700 LP  
Akina-4000 LP  
Derek-4000 LP  
Anna-2500 LP

"And go." Derek looked at Akina who seemed to be more into the duel now then she did a turn ago.

"Draw!" Akina snapped her next card from her deck. "I end my turn."

"Back to me." Anna drew a card. "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500). Next I play the magic card XYZ Driving Combo. It works when any of the XYZ monsters are on the field. It lets me summon the others and combine them together to make...XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). Problem with Driving Combo is it ends my turn so go Reku." A large yellow tank carrying a red mechanical dragon and a yellow and blue robot appeared.

"Okay, my move then." Reku drew a card (1500/500). _"Damn, my swordsman was powerful enough to attack his Rude Kaiser but now it is too weak." _"All right, I switch my monster to defense and summon Burning Beast (1500/1000) in defense." The large rock beast appeared in a crouching position right next the swordsman who also crouched down. "Place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Righty-o." Derek pulled a card from his deck. "I activate Howl of the Beast. Here's how it works. If I have a Beast or a Beast Warrior type monster on my field I may destroy up to two magic and trap cards on the field. I think I will destroy both of yours Akina."

Derek pointed to the face down cards on Akina's field. Instantly they were blown apart. She didn't seem affected though.

"All right, Rude Kaiser," Derek pointed to the swordsman of Landstar, "Attack that!" The green reptile monster roared across the field and cut the swordsman in half. "One card face down and now blokes, go."

"Me again." Akina pulled the card from her deck. "Place one card face down and a monster face down defense go." The two holograms appeared in front of Akina.

"Hey!" Anna drew. "All right, since both of you seem to have forgotten about me I will activate the special ability of my XYZ Dragon Cannon. I discard on card and I will destroy your defense monster Akina." Akina's face down monster blew apart instantly. "And now, XYZ Dragon Cannon, Direct attack her!" The monster pointed all of its cannons at Akina. They started glowing but suddenly stopped as a purple grid spread across the field.

"I activate Gravity Bind!" Akina said with a smile on her face. "This stops all attacks of level four or higher monsters."

Anna flipped on card out of her hand and slid it into her graveyard. "I discard again and destroy Gravity Bind!" The purple grid fizzled than slowly faded away. "Go, I end my turn."

The elevator made a soft ping as it reached the floor. Out stepped Ronin. He walked out into the dueling rings, locating Reku and Akina easily. He walked over and started to watch the duel.

"I Draw!" Reku drew. (1000/1000) "Perfect, I sacrifice my two beasts to summon Barrel Dragon (2600/2200)!" The two monsters faded away to be replace with the large armored monster. It aimed all three of its cannons at the two opponents. "Here we go! Activate Barrel Dragon's special ability, go coin toss!" The three coins appeared on the field and flipped up into the air. They all fell at the same time, fell and hit the ground as three tails. "_NO!"_ "Oh well I guess it didn't work, I can still blast Rude Kaiser to kingdom come! Go Barrel Dragon!"

Three energy beams shot out at the green monster. They twisted around each other and hit Rude Kaiser right in the chest. It groaned as it was pierced through. In a flash of light it was gone.

"Activate trap, Nature Special Swap! It lets me summon a Beast or a Beast Warrior when on monster of the said types get destroyed! I summon Manicore of Darkness (2300/1000)!" A large winged beast monster appeared on the field. It roared with power.

"Then make your move." Reku said swaying his hand towards Derek.

"All right then." Derek drew a card. He laughed and slid the card into his hand. He then pointed at Akina. "Manicore of Darkness attack her now!" The beast roared and flew across the field at Akina.

"Sorry, activate trap card, Fire Wall stops attacks from monsters that aren't water or fire type." A large wall of fire erupted in the middle of the field. A loud roar and the Manicore of Darkness burst through the wall and brought his massive claw down on Akina.

Reku-3700 LP  
Akina-1700 LP  
Derek-3200 LP  
Anna-2500 LP

"Wait, what?" Reku looked at Derek shocked.

"Manicore of Darkness is a fire monster." Derek replied as he showed Reku the card on his duel disk. Reku saw the fire attribute sign and sighed. "Anyways I am done here."

"Okay, my turn!" Akina exclaimed as she looked at her deck _"I need to do this for Sachiko!"_ "I DRAW!" Akina drew her card. She whipped the card around so no one could see it "Time to finish one of you off. In this turn one of you is going down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
On to the next chapter!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Reku and Akina Enter the Double Duel Pt2

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer: No don't own YGO

Chapter 31: Reku and Akina enter the double duel Pt.2

Akina flipped the card over and added it to her hand. "You two heard me, one of you loses this turn."

"How?" Derek protested. "you only have three cards in you hand. What could you have now that you couldn't have played earlier?"

"This card." she pointed to the card in her hand that she just drew. "And it seems that you want to go first so, I will finish Derek off in this turn!" She pointed at him.

"What?" The other three duelist face fell at the bold comment.

"You do realize that he has a 2300 attack point monster on the field and 3200 life points?" Reku said in surprise, trying to reason with Akina.

"Yep, now be quiet. We have to win...for Sachiko." She grabbed that card in her hand and slid it into her duel disk. "I play Retrieve Arms. It will allow me to skip my next draw phase and then on the turn after that I get to search for a card from my deck. To bad I have Time Dilator. This magic card may be used with any card who uses a turn counter system or activates in another turn. I may activate the effect right now so I pull one card from my deck." Searching her deck she pulled the card she wanted and slid it into her hand. "Now I play my magic card, Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we have drawn six cards."

They all reached for their decks. Reku drew three cards, Akina drew four, Derek drew two, Anna drew three.

"Next I play my buddy Sonic Duck (1700/700)!" A green duck with a bucket on its head appeared and squawked at the opponents. "Next comes Raigeki!" A large flash of light and both the Manicore of Darkness and the XYZ Dragon Cannon were gone. "Here we go the card that will finish Derek."

"What, you monster only has 1700 attack. You would need to have 1500 more attack to even finish me off."

"Well will 5100 attack be enough to finish you off?" Akina asked. Derek was dumbfounded by the really weird number that seemed to be pulled out of thin air. "Well I play Three Star Constellation! This only works on a monster with three stars. I triple that monsters attack for one turn. (5100/700). Go attack Derek!" The duck charged across the field and smashed its head into Derek's gut. A grunted 'oof' came from Derek as he fell to his knees, knocked out of the game.

Reku-3700 LP  
Akina-1700 LP  
Derek-0 LP  
Anna-2500 LP

"The only downfall is I now lose half my monsters attack but that is still cool (850/700). I place one card face down and it is your turn."

"Well, now I take you out!" Anna snapped the card from her deck. "All right I summon my X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) to the field and I play the magic card Limiter Removal. It doubles my monsters attack for this turn then destroys my monster. (3600/1500). Attack Sonic Duck now!"

"Oh yea, I saw that coming. I activate my trap Attack Transfer Solution. When I lose a monster I add that monsters attack to one other monster on the field. I choose Barrel Dragon (3450/2300)."

The sonic duck was blasted and burned to a crisp in a flash of brilliant laser fire.

Reku-3700 LP  
Akina-0 LP  
Derek-0 LP  
Anna-2500 LP

"Oh well I place one card face down and end my turn." A hologram appeared on the field as the blue and yellow robot exploded. A pillar of smoke shot up from the spot.

Reku smiled. Reku drew a card. "Do you know that you have lost?"

"What, how have I lost. I still have 2500 life points and I don't quit until they are zero."

"To bad they will be in a second. I active my down card, Fire Tempest. If I discard two monsters with fire attributes I get to destroy all magic and trap on your side of the field. I discard Mech Dragon Blaster (2500/2000) and my Twin Headed fire Dragon (2200/1700) to destroy your down card." A stream of fire shot out and started to spin around like a large flaming tornado. It swept up the face down card and burned it up. "All right, Barrel Dragon direct attack now!"

A loud crack and a flash of light shot out at Anna. In one brilliant flash he duel disked beeped indicating a defeat.

Reku-3700 LP  
Akina-0 LP  
Derek-0 LP  
Anna-0 LP

Reku reshuffled his deck and put it back into his deck slot. He actually felt better. _"Got to keep my spirit high or I will suffer defeat in the finals. I must be strong for Akina."_ Looking over at her she had a smile on her face.

"Reku," She said turning to him "I think we are going to be all right."

"Yes, we have one more battle. Let's take these finals." Reku glanced back then over his shoulder to see Ronin standing there crossed armed.

"We have to. There is no other way. Come on team." Ronin turned around to come face to face with Yukio. "What do you want?" He growled at him.

"Why are you so mad. Is it because of what my team mate did to your little cheer leader?" He looked back at Seki who gave him a thumbs up and a big grin. "Anyway, we are facing each other in the finals. Remember that." He picked up the medallion around his neck. "And when you and your flunky team lose your souls are ours."

The three of them walked off. Mr. Yoshiharu walked up to Ronin, Reku, and Akina. "There will be an hour break before the finals. Go and be next to Sachiko. Also, you will need to work together to defeat Team Chaos. Think of a team strategy." They all nodded and started to walk away. "Wait!" All three of them froze and looked at him. "I just wanted to say how proud of the three of you I am." They smiled and walked away.

The three of them were sitting in the same waiting room that they were in before they were called back to dueling. All three looking at their decks. The top card on Ronin's deck was Levia Dragon Deadalus. _"Deadalus, we are here. This is what we played and trained for. But now our friends soul, and possibly ours, rides in the balance of this final match. You and me buddy all the way."_

Akina looked at the Fairy in the Crystal. _"We must win. I am counting on you, all of you, my monsters. I need you to help us to defeat Team Chaos and reclaim our friends soul."_

Reku was looking at his Jinzo. _"Buddy, I promised you that we would make it here together and we have. We must win, for Sachiko, for everyone. Who knows what will happen if we lose." _He squeezed his deck in his hand. _"And to think we weren't even expected to get anywhere. I flopped out so bad before it's a miracle that we are this far. Remember back in the beginning?"_

_/Flash back/_

_/"Draw." Reku drew. "I summon Warrior of the White Flame." A large warrior appeared on the field. He was slim and muscular holding a thin sword with essence of white flames liking off it. Armor adorned all of his limbs but his head. (2000/0) _

_"What can he do?" Mr. Murakimi was confused, never having seen this card before._

_"He will first gain 500 attack for Molten Destruction (2500/0), Also at each of my standby phases 500 of his attack will be transferred to his defense, but you only have one turn left. Warrior of the White Flame attack defense monster with white flare slash." The Warrior of White Flame flew across the field and cut up the defense card. "And Now, Jinzo finish him off!" _

_With a roar, Jinzo launched a ball of energy across the field hitting Mr. Murakimi right in the chest._

_Reku-1400 LP  
Mr. Murakimi-0 LP/_

_/end flashback/_

Reku stood up. Ronin and Akina mimicked the motion. Looking around at his team mates, Ronin smiled but his eyes shown with determination,...a warriors spirit.

"For Sachiko!" Reku held his deck out.

"For Sachiko!" Ronin and Akina held there decks out to. The three of them touched in a triangle fashion. All three of them closed their eyes. The aura emitted made their decks glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It may take me a while to get these next chapters up. I have never had a duel this intense before but don't worry, you will see some this weekend. And don't be disappointed in that double duel. I lost interest in it a long time ago and ended it. It was in my way of the finals.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Pt 1 Deadly Clone Attack

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-I own it all,...all that isn't owned by someone else!

Chapter 32: Pt. 1 Deadly Clone Attack

The three of them left the medical ward an hour later and began their walk to the final duel. All in deep thought, they walked slowly. Reku held out his hand to Akina who looked at it confused but smiled. She placed her hand in his.

Ronin suddenly stopped. He looked back at the team who he was leading to the arena. "Guys, I have an idea of a team strategy. Let's all select one card from Sachiko's deck and use it in our own."

Reku and Akina thought about it for a second then Akina reached into her pocket and emerged with Sachiko's deck that Reku had given her earlier. She gave it to Reku who took it.

"You select first." She said and Reku nodded. Shuffling through the deck looking for anything that he might want to use to remember Sachiko he stopped at a magic card and his face fell.

"Wha..what! She has the Key of Life magic card!" Reku held the card out to show Akina and Ronin. Ronin did the same face fall that Reku did but Akina just looked at it.

"Yea, she got that from a pack. That is the rarest card in her deck." Akina said smiling.

"Right, Sachiko thank you I will borrow your Key of Life. I promise that when we win your soul back I will give it back." Reku slipped the card into his deck.

"I will borrow the Unhappy Maiden (0/100) from her deck." Akina said as she slipped a card into her deck.

"And I will take her Solemn Wishes card for my deck." Ronin said as he shuffled his deck and slipped it back into his deck slot. He handed the deck back to Akina who put it into her pocket. "Most likely Yukio will be starting off so he can be the one to beat all three of us but I am going first and I will beat his brains in."

A soft ping as the elevator met the floor. Out stepped Ronin, Reku, and Akina. They walked to the dueling rings. Team Chaos was already there along with Mr. Hiroshi.

"All right the style for the finals is as follows. A three duel set up in one match. Both teams start with 12000 life points and when that number drops below 8000 than the next member of that team must go. And then once it gets below 4000 the third person goes. It is a duel of endurance and to test who here is a true duelist." He looked at both teams. Then he slowly backed up to the side of the stage. "Both first players are to step onto the field."

Ronin walked up only to be met my Akiaki. He nodded to Ronin as his duel disk activated. Ronin's did the same thing.

"All right round one, Ronin Endo verses Akiaki Katanao. Begin!"

"Hold on.." Akiaki reached into his shirt and pulled out a shadow medallion. He held if forward towards Ronin. "Losers lose their souls." The medallion started glowing and a thick purple fog covered the field and all the people in the surrounding area. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the shadow realm." Akiaki laughed as the darkness fully covered them. "Lets duel."

"Agreed." Both duelists drew five cards.

Team Zero-12000  
Team Chaos-12000

_"Akiaki's power comes from the ability to make extremely powerful monsters easily. I must stop him form getting a head start."_ Ronin drew. "I play my A Legendary Ocean field magic card." A large wave of water covered the darkened field. A light shone in a circle by Ronin, out of the light a large man wielding a sword and wearing nothing but pants appeared. "I summon my Shark Hunter Swordsman (1900/1400)(2100/1600) and thanks to my magic card I do not have to sacrifice for him. Next I will set up two reverse cards and end my turn." Two cards appeared face down behind the swordsman who grunted at being mentioned.

"Huh, all right then," Akiaki drew. "I destroy A Legendary Ocean to play Fusion Gate." The waters all disappeared from around them and the darkness seemed to swirl around them. "Next I fuse Crass Clown (1350/1400) together with Dream Clown (1200/900) To summon my Bickuribox (2300/2000)" A large toy box appeared and out pooped a demonic jack-in-the-box holding a long scythe. It laughed evilly at the shark hunter. "Now I set one card and play the magic card Fusion Cloner. It works if I have a fusion on the field. It clones that monster but halves it's stats so I have Bickuribox Clone (1150/1000)."

A second Bickuribox appeared next to the first. It's colors were the only thing different, they were inverted. Smiling coldly they both shrank back into their boxes.

"End turn." Akiaki motioned to Ronin who was now really confused.

_"Wait, why did he end his turn like that?"_ "Oh well, your loss." Ronin drew his card. "You must have forgotten that fusion gate works for both people so I will send my Island Turtle (1100/2000) and Fiend of Dark Waters (1600/1000) from the game to summon...Island of Fiend Turtles (2200/2600) in defense mode and now I will send my swordsman back to my hand and gain 1000 life points!"

Team Zero-13000  
Team Chaos-12000

"Next I summon my Aqua Fighter (1500/1200)" A blue humanoid figure appeared on the field. It had oversized forearms and hands. It's face was a blank slate, only two yellow colored eyes were there. "Go attack the Bickuribox Clone!" The monster rushed across the field and punched through the monsters jack in the box. It sprung out the top from sheer force of the Aqua Fighter's fist breaking the box. A hideous scream came as if the monster was actually in pain.

Team Zero-13000 LP  
Team Chaos-11650 LP

"And Aqua Fighter lets me draw a card when it destroys a monster." Ronin drew a card. _"Wait, why did he set up such a weak monster for me to knock down. He is in the finals so I know that he is better than that." _"Or, did I walk into a trap?"

"Closer to the second one, activate trap Fusion Clones Life! It works when a Fusion Clone token is destroyed, it returns it but double the strength when it was destroyed. Come back Bickuribox Clone (2300/2000)!" The off colored Bickuribox returned to the field. The monster popped out of his box and cackled.

"Fine I am done here. Go Akiaki."

"Fine, Draw!" Akiaki drew. "Set one card and have my Bickuribox Clone take some revenge on your fighter there. Go Demon Scythe!" The monster popped out of box and flew across the field, a scythe materializing in his hand. One slash and the blue fighter was sliced in two. A horrid sound could be heard coming from the monster as it was cut in two.

Ronin suddenly fell to one knee, he felt weak for a second as his life point score decreased.

Team Zero-12200 LP  
Team Chaos-11650 LP

"Seeing how your turtle is in defense I wil..." Ronin held up his hand to stop Akiaki.

"Sorry but I activate Solemn Wishes!" The trap Ronin had got from Sachiko flipped up and glowed for a second.

"And...?"

"Nothing yet, but I will gain 500 life points when I draw."

"Smooth well your turn."

"Right." Ronin nodded as he pulled himself back to both feet. Ronin snapped the card from his deck. The Solemn Wishes started glowing and little lights rained down on Ronin's head.

Team Zero-12700 LP  
Team Chaos-11650 LP

"I set on monster face down and end my turn." The holographic back of the card appeared right next to the crouching turtle.

"What ever you say." Akiaki drew a new card. "Now, Go Bickuribox Clone attack the defense monster." Akiaki pointed to the downed card on Ronin's field. "Demon Scythe!" Once again the monster sprung from its cozy place in its jack-in-the-box and flew across the field. One slice and the face down card disappeared. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Ronin snapped the card from his deck.

Team Zero-13200 LP  
Team Chaos-11650 LP

"Activate reverse card, Call of the Haunted! I use it to bring back my Unshaven Angler (1500/1600) that you just destroyed." The large monster appeared on Ronin's field right in front of the 'Call of the Haunted' trap card. "Next I sacrifice my Angler to summon my Levia-Dragon-Deadalus (2600/1500)!" Ronin's most powerful beast appeared on the field roaring. Energy flowed around it as the serpent creature advanced forward. "Torrent Rage on the Bickuribox Clone! Make sure it's destroyed this time!"

In one swift movement the dragon had swallowed the demonic box. Chewing it made a loud, disturbing crunching sound.

Team Zero-13200 LP  
Team Chaos-11350 LP

"You don't pay attention do you. I activate my second Fusion Clones Life. I get my Bickuribox Clone back at double the strength." The off colored monster returned for the third time but this time with greater stats (4600/4000).

"... ..." _"Damn it all." _"Fine I am done."

"Yes you are, my turn." Akiaki pulled his next card. "Ooooh, I play Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys your precious Solemn Wishes." A large typhoon erupted form the and ripped right through the Solemn Wishes. The wind was even so strong Ronin fell backwards as he watched his card break apart. Looking startled Ronin pulled himself back up to his feet. "And now, Bickuribox Clone destroy his Dragon. Go now, Demon Scythe!"

The monster again flew across the field wielding its scythe back ready to attack. Slicing downwards, a white crescent blade appeared and went straight through every inch of Deadalus's body. A few seconds of silence pasted before Deadalus erupted with roars of pain. It's body started to fall apart then break into digital matter. Ronin fell to the ground again clutching his gut.

Team Zero-11200 LP  
Team Chaos-11350 LP

"Too bad my original Bickuribox is too weak to take out your 2600 defense. So I end my turn." He smiled coldly at Ronin as he pulled himself back up to his feet. "But now you are without your favorite monster."

_"He's right." _Ronin bit his lip as he looked at the smug look on Akiaki's face. _"And my turtle won't stand any better against that thing than my Deadalus did. I am running out of moves."_ Ronin glared down at his deck _"I won't quit!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
High life point numbers make my head hurt. No just kidding, I hope this will go over pretty good. Onto part two!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Pt 2 Finishing with Life Mirror

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 33: Pt. 2 Finishing with Life Mirror

Sitting in chairs around a large purplish black sphere, the other 30 teams watched as the sphere just sat there. They were waiting for a world championship match, instead they got stuck watching a purple sphere as it slowly seemed to spin. They had no idea as to the horrors inside that sphere or the terrible battle being waged.

Inside, a determined Ronin stared at his deck. _"All right, time to go."_ Glancing at the card he just drew he slowly slid it into his duel disk. "I play Reload! I shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw that many cards." Ronin slid his two cards into his deck and shuffled it. Ronin drew two new cards.

Akina, who was leaning against Reku with his arm around her, watched as Ronin looked at his new cards. She clenched her fist together but no one else could see it because she had her arms crossed and her fist hidden. She thought back to one night so long ago...

_/Flashback/_

_/Rain pattered on the window as slightly younger Akina and Sachiko sat in a room. They were on the floor, Akina in light blue PJs, Sachiko in yellow ones. They were having a sleep over at Akina's house on one stormy weekend. _

_Laughter flowed out of Akina's room as the two girls joked and giggled. Time had passed quickly for them as it had grown latter in the evening. _

_"So Akina," Sachiko started to say, "Who in our entire school do you like?"_

_"I like everybody." Akina replied to her friends comment._

_"No, I mean who do you secretly like?" Sachiko said trying to pry deeper into her friends mind._

_"Well, don't you dare quote me on this, but I like that Reku kid."_

_"Reku Yamashita?"_

_"Yep, you sit ahead of him in English class." Akina looked back "And Sachiko. Who do you secretly like?"_

_"Oh, well." Sachiko started to blush as she though about it. "I like Ronin." She tried to say under her breath._

_"Ronin Endo." Akina dragged out the words sarcastically. She knew that already, as her friend knew she liked Reku, it was just better to hear it from their mouth. The two girls started giggling again._

_"Swear we will never tell?" Sachiko asked._

_"Never!" Akina snapped back, than started to laugh again._

_/end flashback/_

It was because of Sachiko that her and Reku got closer but... _"Ronin, you are fighting for her and no one else. Be strong for her."_

"I play Pot of Greed!" Ronin announced as he slid the card into his duel disk. Ronin pulled the two cards from his deck. "I will set one monster and one more card face down, go." Two brown holograms appeared on the field in front of Ronin.

Akiaki smiled slightly as he drew his card "Look at this, I have the power to fuse one more Crass Clown and one more Dream Clown to form another Bickuribox (2300/2000)." The two said monsters appeared on his field and disappeared into a vortex as an identical monster to the other two appeared on the field in their place. "Let me first off attack your Island of Fiend Turtles, Go Bickuribox Clone, Demon Scythe!"

The demonic jack in the box jumped out and shot across the field. Wielding the scythe back it brought it down on the shell of the large turtle monster. Small black cracks spread out like a spider web across the monsters huge body. A loud roar was heard as the monster disappeared in a flash of light.

"Bickuribox, attack the defense monster with Demon Scythe!" An original Bickuribox also flew across the field to strike the down card which when it was destroyed it left a small purple penguin behind.

"That which you attacked is my Penguin Soldier (750/500). When it is flipped it sends up to two monsters on the field back to their owners hand." Ronin smiled evilly at this. "Fusion monsters, when returned to their owners hands, are removed back to the fusion deck instead. Token monsters are just destroyed." Ronin pointed to the clone and the Bickuribox that hadn't attacked yet. "I send them away."

The three monsters slowly faded away. All that was left now was Akiaki's last Bickuribox and Ronin's face down card.

"Bravo!" Akiaki started to clap. "It took you all duel so far but you finally got rid of my fusion clone once and for all. I though I had you beat but oh well. Your moooove."

Ronin cringed at the howling sound Akiaki made when saying 'moooove'. He slowly moved to his deck and pulled the top card free. "I activate my Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Ronin and Akiaki drew five new cards. "Next I summon Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in attack mode."

The female mermaid appeared on the field in a flash of rainbowed light. She wore armor and wielded a rainbowed colored sword.

"Next comes my magic card Big Wave Small Wave!" A large red colored wave flooded over the field. The Mermaid Knight was submerged under the wave. When the wave settled a large brown colored salmon monster sat on the field in it's place. "My Terrorking Salmon (2400/1000) is special summoned because of my magic card."

"What!" Akiaki looked at Ronin completely puzzled.

"Big Wave Small Wave allows me to sacrifice all water monsters on my field. Then special summon water monsters equal to the number destroyed. Now," Grabbing another card he slid it into his duel disk. "I play Sacred Shark Fin! It increases my Salmon's attack by 900 points (3300/1000). Go destroy the Bickuribox monster. Salmon Bite!"

Splashing its way across the field it slowly made its way to the demonic jack-in-the-box and bit down on it just like Deadalus had done. A painful crunching sound could be heard as the Salmon chewed on the monster.

Team Zero-11200 LP  
Team Chaos-10350 LP

"Too bad that I am done for my turn because you will be finished soon enough." Ronin said smirking at Akiaki.

"Try too bad for you." Akiaki drew a card. "I set one reverse card next," Grabbing cards out of his hand he slid them into the removed from play slot. "I fuse Fire Grass (700/600) and my Petit Dragon (600/700) to summon Dark Fire Dragon (1500/1250) in defense mode." A dragon made completely out of flames appeared on Akiaki's field curled up into a ball. "Next comes Queen's Double (350/300) and Hibikime (1450/1000) to summon Empress Judge (2100/1700) in defense." A red headed monster crouched down appeared next to the fire dragon. "Go. I want to see you get past my wall of fusion monsters."

"If you insist." Ronin quickly drew a card. "Next I summon my second Aqua Fighter (1500/1200)." The blue monster appeared on the field cracking its knuckles together. "And fuse the last of the cards in my hand to summon Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000)." He slid the monsters into the out of play slot and a large gel monster appeared on the field.

"No, three monsters!" Akiaki backed up realizing what that meant.

"Yep, Go Aqua Fighter attack the Dark Fire Dragon! Aqua Fist!" Lunging across the field, the blue monster punched the fire dragon. Erupting with steam, the monster howled and disappeared. Ronin Drew a card. "Go Humanoid Worm Drake, destroy Empress Judge!" Flying across the field the large gel monster sliced the woman in half. "And Terrorking Salmon Direct Attack now!"

"Good, I think that we have both duel long enough." Akiaki smiled, "I hopped it hadn't come to this but I activate Life Mirror!"

"Life Mirror? Oh no that works on direct attacks. I lose the same amount of Life points that you lose if one of my monsters attacks you directly."

"Yep, say goodbye." The large brown fish collided with a large mirror that had appeared in front of Akiaki. The mirror broke and the monster collided head on with Akiaki. Akiaki flew backwards, his shirt torn and blood stained his chest.

Team Zero-7900 LP  
Team Chaos-7050 LP

"Bravo both of you boys. But both of your life points have dropped below 8000. So take off your duel disk and leave whatever is in you hand but take your deck with you. Next two come up." Mr. Hiroshi announced from the sidelines.

Both boys undid their duel disks and laid them on the ground. Ronin turned to walk away but realized that Akiaki hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?" Ronin asked turning back to him.

"Waiting for the sha..." Being cut off as his body went totally limp. He fell in a big heap on the floor.

"What?..." Ronin made the same motion a second later. Their body's soulless, empty.

Reku and Akina ran up and caught Ronin because he lost his soul at the end of the stage and began to fall off.

Akina let Reku take the soulless life form which was Ronin out of her hands. She then jumped onto the stage and grabbed her deck out of her pocket. She had removed her deck from her duel disk which she left on the ground back by the bench. She picked up Ronin's duel disk and strapped it on. She looked up to see Seki on the other end doing the same.

"Perfect." Akina muttered under her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Moving on!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Pt 3 Crystal Gods and Fairies

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 34: Pt. 3 Crystal Gods and Fairies

Both players started at each other for a long time before either of them spoke. It was Seki who spoke as she pointed at Akina.

"Well, next is you. Now don't be deceived, I don't plan to lose like my partner. My move." Seki drew her card. "Hump, that fool left me nothing but fusion cards. Oh well I will defend with one of his monsters and end my turn."

"Too bad for you that Ronin left me with three extremely strong monsters and a face down card." She hit a small button on the duel disk and the card slightly opened up on to her. She could then see what it was and it went back to laying on the floor." Akina snapped a card from her deck. "Go Aqua Fighter! Destroy the down card with Aqua Fist!"

Launching across the field the monster punched down on the defensive card to reveal a small crystal monster. It was a small diamond shaped monster with large eyes. Akina Drew her one card.

"That was Crystalton (50/50). It is something me and Akiaki have in common."

"What?" Akina looked at her shuffle through her deck.

"Because we both have three Crystaltons" She said pulling two cards out of her deck

"Why?"

"Because when a Crystalton is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. I may take it and two more Crystaltons from my deck, remove them from play fusing them together to form..."

A large Crystal monster appeared on the field. It was human shaped in appearance but big and completely made out of crystals. On it's 'face' sat the only thing not crystal. A large eye. When the eye opened, it opened to the sides instead of up and down. Inside sat a bloodshot eye.

"Crystalton God (3500/3500)!" She then looked down at her duel disk. "It only cost 1000 life points to create."

Team Zero-7900 LP  
Team Chaos-6050 LP

Akina started up at the large crystal monster. She then moved to her duel disk. "I switch my Salmon and my Worm Drake to defense mode. Ending my turn."

"So." Seki smiled "It looks like I take control of this duel." Seki drew her card. "Crystalton God, Destroy that Fighter! Crystal God Lightning!" Reaching down the large crystal monster grabbed a hold of the blue monster. It held it up above it's head as high as it's long crystal arm would reach. Out of the sky above, thousand of lightning bolts shot out and through the Aqua Fighter's body. Scrams of pain came from it as it slowly turned to ash and blew away. The crystal monster returned to its original position.

Team Zero-5900 LP  
Team Chaos-6050 LP

The sight was so hideous, Akina had turned around. She held back the urge to puke all over the place.

"I am done girl." Seki called across the field.

"Okay." Akina said turning around slowly. Akina pulled her next card. "End turn."

"Fine," Seki drew a card. "Crystalton God! Destroy Terrorking Salmon!" Reaching out the large crystal monster rapped it's hand around the fish's body. This time through the lightning shout out through the monsters arm. Seconds latter large fish bones, black and chard, fell out of the monsters hands onto the ground.

Akina couldn't help it any more. She flew to the edge of the ring and threw up over. It was all too real for her. She hadn't felt any pain until she started dueling. Now she understood what Ronin was felling while he stood up here.

"I'm done again." Seki called to Akina who was pulling herself up. "You know, you can quit if you want."

"Never, I am dueling for Sachiko!" Akina snapped the card off her deck. "I play Dark Hole!"

A large black vortex appeared in the middle of the field. The two remaining monster started to flow towards it. After a large vacuum noise the two monster were sucked in and the field returned to normal. The only thing that remained was the face down card left by Ronin.

"Now come Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200)." The toy solider appeared on her field. "And I activate the magic card Power Pump! It increases my monsters attack by half of its attack (750/1200) for one turn. Attack her directly!" The swordsman flew across the field and cut her just below her breasts. The bottom part of her shirt was completely cut off. A thin line of blood appeared on her body.

Team Zero-5900 LP  
Team Chaos-5300 LP

"And now Seki, your move!" (500/1200)

"Fool." Seki let go of her stomach and whipped the blood on her hand on her pants. Seki drew her card. "Next I play Dark Blade (1800/1500)." The black armored monster appeared on the field. Its blade shined with light as it moved it slowly in front of its face. "I place one card face down and attack your swordsman! Dark Sword Slicer!"

Charging across the field, the Dark Blade lifted its sword to attack the little warrior. In a feudal attempt to save itself, the swordsman raised it's shield to stop the attack. A loud cracking sound could be heard as the sword cut through the little sword and then through the swordsman body.

Team Zero-4600 LP  
Team Chaos-5300 LP

_"That almost wiped me out. I only really have 600 life points left. I better start to play better."_ Akina growled in her throat.

"Girl, I am do...ne." Seki grabbed the cut on her torso again.

"Fine, Draw!" Akina drew her card and looked at it. "Place one monster in defense and end my turn."

"Very well." Seki grumbled as she stood straight up. Seki drew a new card. "I summon my good buddy, Magician Moon Knight (1400/900)." The robed figure appeared on the field wielding its wand. _"I could destroy that face down card but what's the fun in that. Besides if it were anything dangerous than she would have activated it by now."_ "Attack my Moon Knight!"

Red sparkles shot out of the end of the Knights wand. They flew towards the face down card a tremendous speed. A second after the card, it disappeared.

"Next, Dark Blade, Direct Attack!"

"Not quiet, I play my trap left here by Ronin. It's called Whirlpool. It will stop your direct attack this move." A large pool of spinning water got in the swordsman's way so it stopped it's charge and headed back to Seki's field.

Seki was still holding her gut but she motioned that she was done with her turn.

"Draw!" Looking at the card she smiled and slid it into her duel disk. "I activate Duel Summoner! It will let me set two monsters on the field this turn so I set two monsters face down and end my turn."

"What ever." Seki drew a card. Seki looked at the card and slid it into her hand. "Attack the face down card on the right Dark Blade!"

"Good, Sachiko has saved me."

"What!"

The card flipped over to reveal the Unhappy Maiden (0/100). "When the Unhappy Maiden is destroyed in battle, your Battle Phase ends. So are you done now?" Seki nodded to her. "Fine." Akina drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed!" Akina drew two more cards. _"I don't believe it, I can beat her."_ "I sacrifice my monster to summon Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300). Next I send cards from my deck to the graveyard to summon Fairy Tokens (500/500)." The four carved crystal fairies appeared on Akina's field.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Beat you, I activate Horn of the Unicorn on my Fairy in the Crystal (2700/2000). Attack the Magician Moon Knight with Fairy Glow!" The crystal started to spin really fast. Rays of light shot out the faster is spun. They hit the Moon Knight and destroyed her instantly.

Team Zero-4600 LP  
Team Chaos-4000 LP

Seki fell onto her face losing her soul the instant her life points dropped to 4000. It did not take long for Yukio to jump onto the field and unhook her duel disk. He then lifted her and threw her off the stage onto the lifeless body of Akiaki.

Strapping on Seki's duel disk Yukio removed Seki's cards and placed his deck in the slot.

"My move." He smiled. Yukio drew his card. "I play both Seki's and my Pot of Greed, I get to draw four cards!" Yukio snapped the four cards from his deck. "The irony in this is funny. First I play Final Destiny. Discard five cards and wipe out the entire field!"

A large eruption came from the middle of the field. A plum of smoke shot up clouding both players field. The smoke and dust finally settled leaving nothing in it's wake. Akina stood up and brushed herself off. She coughed up some dirt that had gotten in her mouth.

"Don't be cleaning up to pretty now." Yukio said doing the same thing as Akina. "I win right now and I think I will do it with this. Come forth Zergo's Shadow Cat (600/400). Now Cat Scratch!"

The large, black and gray cat jumped towards Akina. Red fur under the cats eyes glowed with incense evil as sets of claw came protruding out of the cats paws. Akina held her hands up to guard against the attack cutting her forearms badly.

Team Zero-4000 LP  
Team Chaos-4000 LP

Shadows slowly moved closer to her. She started to fall over but stopped in mid fall. She still had some life left in her to look up and see Reku standing there holding her.

"Win this for us." She spit out.

"I will...Akina I will." He said as she went limp. Also soulless. He took her off the stage and laid her next to Ronin. Then he bent down and gave her a kiss. "I will get you, Ronin, and Sachiko back."

He walked back up onto the field. Strapped the duel disk on and slipped his deck in the slot.

"Let's Duel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, that is that. I am slowly moving along. Don't stop reading.

To john: No, I made that up. (I think)

To Nanashi Minimino: I update quickly. You on the other hand... No I'm joking. I just had other things that needed to be done this weekend.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Pt 4 A Spark of Fire in a Pool of Darkne...

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-I don't own YGO

Chapter 35: Pt. 4 A Spark of Fire in a Pool of Darkness

"Promise me this Yukio." Reku said as he walked to the spot across from Yukio. "Promise that when I will, All the souls you captured will be released."

"And when I win, I still get all of your souls. I agree." Yukio said pointing to Reku, "Now boy get on with your move. You and I have a duel to fight!"

"Right." Reku nodded and drew. "I summon Warrior of the White Flame (2000/0) in attack mode." The large flaming warrior appeared on the field. Fire licked off his sword as he waved it in front of his body. "Go my monster, White Flare Slash!"

The monster leapt forward and slashed the cat in half. Reku waited but he didn't see Yukio's life go down.

"My Shadow Cat goes into defense mode after it attacks directly so I have all my life points still." Yukio pulled his next card from his deck. "I set a monster in defense and end my turn."

"Fine, my move!" Reku snapped the card from his deck (1500/500). "Go my warrior attack the defense card!" Once again the monster flew across the field to attack but his sword hit something hard.

"My Zergo's Marble Wall (200/2100) is a good defense." Yukio commented fanning himself with his cards.

Team Zero-3400 LP  
Team Chaos-4000 LP

"Fine I set one card face down and end my turn." Reku slid the card in his hand into his duel disk.

"Huh, can't get passed me can you?" Yukio drew a card. "I sacrifice my Marble wall to summon Zergo's Rage Behemoth (2000/800)!" A muscular brute with long blood red hair covering most of its body and two long fangs protruding from its lower lip. It snarled and smoke came jutting out of its pig like nose. "Attack his warrior now!"

Acting like a large Ape the monster sprung across the field and grabbed the warrior by the arm. He also grabbed one of the warriors legs. Lifting him up the Behemoth slammed the warrior down on his head. Cracking sounds were heard as the monsters skull broke. The Warrior of the White Flame lay motionless on the ground and then faded away.

Team Zero-2900 LP  
Team Chaos-4000 LP

"My move." Reku could barley stand to hold his gut after hearing his monsters skull break apart. He could only imagine the brains inside being squashed. Reku drew a card. "I defend with this monster and end my turn." A hologram appeared on the field.

"Okay, but stalling is pointless." Yukio pulled a new card from his deck. "Attack Rage Behemoth! Behemoth Slam!" Flying across the field the red furred monster slammed down on the defensive card. It flipped over to reveal a mechanical jar with a large green eye. "Cyber Jar!"

"Yep, and now it will take all monsters on the field and allow us to summon more after drawing five cards." Both players picked up the top five cards off their deck and looked at them. A huge smile spread across Reku's face as he saw one of the monsters. "I summon one monster face down and my Gren Maju Da Eiza (?)" The large red and green snaky creature appeared. It clenched its claws together and roared as a bright yellow light flooded over it's body. The attack power of the monster skyrocketed (6000/6000)!

"Yea, well I defend with three monsters and my turn is done." Three brown cards appeared on Yukio's field.

"Good," Reku drew a new card. _"Better play it safe, can't lose any more life points." _"Gren Maju attack the middle card!" Slowly the snakish creature moved across the field. Loud cracking sounds could be heard as it opened it's claw to strike. One slash, and the card was torn into four pieces.

A twisted smile spread across Yukio's face. "Good, you just happen to attack Zergo's Terror Shadow (100/100). When it is destroyed it takes all monsters on your field that are face up of the same attribute. Since you only have one I take your large, foul, thing." He pointed to Gren Maju as it slowly disappeared into shadows.

_"No, he was my chance at winning an advantage."_ "Fine, Yukio I am done with my turn," he pointed at Yukio, "but I am not done with you."

"Oooh, listen to those scary words." Yukio, making a fake girl voice, mocked. Yukio snapped the new card from his deck. "I sacrifice my two down monsters to summon Zergo's Man Slayer (2600/1900)!" The large brute looking monster wearing nothing but a tattered pair of pants. It's body looked human but it's face was solid round. It had two eyes that had dark blue aura around them. A hatch that covered it's mouth and long pointed ears. Smoke came from behind the mask as a growl could be heard. "Attack that monster." Yukio pointed to the face down card.

"Good think I still have some hope, isn't it?" Reku picked up the card and showed it to Yukio. "It is something known as UFO Turtle (1400/1200). When it is destroyed I get to pull a fire monster out of my deck and summon it."

Slipping his deck out of its slot, Reku preceded to search for a card. Once he found it he grabbed it out, reshuffled his deck, and slipped it back into place. He then placed the card on the field.

"I summon Flare Ninja (1500/1200)." A ninja covered in red and black clothing appeared. It pulled out a small dagger and threaten the Man Slayer with it. "When Flare Ninja is summoned I get to summon Flare Samurai (1500/1200)." A Samurai also wearing red and black armor appeared. It unsheathed its sword and pointed it at the Man Slayer.

"Fine, your monsters mean nothing to me, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Well they should," Reku drew his card. "because they can gain the power to take out your monster. I activate my trap, Two Man Flamethrower!" A large gray machine appeared on the field. The Ninja and Samurai jumped over to it and picked it up. It took both of them to do it. "This trap turns into an equipment magic card that works on two fire monsters. It will combine their attacks and defenses together then add 500 attack to that (3500/2400)."

"Okay, that can't come that cheap, what's the catch?"

"Simple, they are now one monster. They must work together, they die together, and can only be sacrificed from now on as one monster." He looked at Yukio "And it is what is going to beat you. Go attack Zergo's Man Slayer with Flame Throwing Madness!"

The monsters aimed the flamethrower at the large monster. They both pulled back on the trigger to the machine shooting a stream of fire towards the towering monster. Hitting it dead in the chest, the monster grunted as the flame slowly caught it's body on fire. It didn't take long for the monster to blow apart.

Team Zero-2900 LP  
Team Chaos-3100 LP

"Bravo," Yukio whipped sweat off his forehead, "You destroyed that but I am still going to win. Don't you see? Zergo monsters can't fall, they are the best!"

"Try again, if they are the best, then how can my monsters are better? I end my turn at that."

"Yea, yea. You talk a lot of crap but you can't win and you know it." Yukio pulled his new card from his deck. "I place one card face down and one monster in defense mode. End turn now." Two new cards appeared on Yukio's field.

"That the best you got?" Yukio shrugged. Reku snapped one card face down. "Place one card face down and attack your defense monster! Flame throwing Madness!" Shooting another stream of fire the face down card was burned to a crisp.

"To bad I reveal Zergo's Savoir. I discard one card to save all Zergo monsters that were destroyed. I return them to my field in attack mode. Return Zergo's Cyborg (1500/1700) in attack mode." A large humanoid machine appeared on the field. It had a wolf like face with glowing red eyes.

"I end my turn." Reku bowed his head in shame as he failed to destroy all of Yukio's monsters.

"Well, I have took pity on you long enough." Yukio drew his card. "I activate Zergo Cloning Machine. For one turn I get an exact duplicate of one Zergo monster on my field with 1500 attack or less." A second Zergo's Cyborg appeared next to the first one (1500/1700). "Double offer to summon my true beast. The spawn of hell itself. I summon Zergo (3500/3500)!"

An eruption of flames shot up from the middle of the arena. A shadowy figure emerged from behind the wall of fire. It's deep dark blue skin could be seen behind the long black robe which it shielded itself with. The blood red eyes glowed and a red aura flowed around them. They seemed to be piercing Reku's body. Blood stained Fangs came from an upper lip and twisted themselves into evil grins.

_"No..." _Reku started up in disbelief. He was trying to not let this happen.

"I'm not done yet. Activate trap Decimate a Monster. I get to destroy on monster on the field. I choose...Zergo himself!" The large monster disintegrated and was replaced with a more evil version of itself. Two long devil horns coming out of its head. The cape was gone revealing long, silver and black colored wings. Its long razor sharp claws that were on it's hand were now longer and blood stained. It let out an ear piercing howl. "Welcome back my true monster. I love it when you appear, Zergo's True Form (4000/4000)!"

_"Shit."_

"By the look on your face I see that you realize that you have lost. So I will destroy your final monster with Vortex of Hell!" Yukio pointed to the monsters holding the large flamethrower.

Opening its mouth, Reku could smell a very foul smell. A large fire ball formed in it's mouth. It started to spin and finally shoot out in a tornado fashion. Instantly incinerating the two monsters and the large gun, it proceeded to push Reku back off the stage and to the edge of the Shadow Realm.

Team Zero-2400 LP  
Team Chaos-3100 LP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The exciting conclusion is next. Cross your fingers and pray for Reku. Can he pull this off?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Pt 5 Breaking the Sword

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-Don't own YGO

Chapter 36: Pt 5 Breaking the Sword

Team Zero-2400 LP  
Team Chaos-3100 LP

Reku fell to the floor. His body ached and his head was throbbing. He had just been knocked backwards from the blast of his opponents monster. All he had on the field was one face down card but it was useless at this point. He struggled to get up, straining and pushing every point in his body. He managed to get onto his knees. That is when he heard it. Soft pitter patter on the floor below him. He looked down to see a red spot on the ground. His blood dripped off him onto the floor.

It was amazing, he couldn't feel the pain from the attack. He had just gone numb. His entire front side was ripped open with bad burn marks. Many scratches were bleeding.

Reku managed to pick up the five cards in his hand. They hadn't been touched by his blood yet which was good. Flipping it over to look at his hand he saw the card at the top of his little pile. The large green robot card glared back at Reku with unmoving eyes.

"I'm,...sorry...Jinzo." He began to fall forward. "I give u..."

He was suddenly jerked to a stop. He cranked his head to see what had stopped him. It was a hand, attached to an arm of a person.

_"Wait, humans aren't supposed to have contact with a duelist during a duel."_ Reku looked up farther to see that it wasn't a person, it was a ghost! Sachiko's ghost!  
"Wait, Sachiko...?"

"Reku Yamashita!" She said sternly, her body was a glowing pale color.

"You must be a ghost." Reku said looking back down at the floor. He wasn't bleeding as bad now.

"Ghost! No my soul was trapped in the shadow realm. You know, this place."

"Oh," Reku cranked his head to look at her.

"Yea, well why are you giving up?" She said getting stern again.

"Because I have nothing to fight with." He looked away from her at the floor. "I have tried everything and nothing worked. He has outperformed a 6000 attack point monster easily."

"NO!" Sachiko yelled, "Reku Yamashita, You promised me remember!"

"Yea, I do." Still looking at the floor. "I promised but I think that I just failed."

"One attack and you quit. How like you." She pulled him up and slapped him right out of her hands. He spun in the air a few times before crashing to the floor. The slap sounded worse than the actual impact with the floor. "You have the power of all of us, you just won't look at the weapons at your disposal."

"weapons...at my...dispo..sial." His eyes widened "That dream!"

_/flashback/_

_/Reku is running down a long dark hallway. Bathed in light from candles burning with blue flames. Glancing back over his shoulder, he sees two blood red eyes down in the darkness. A low rumbling came from down at the end of hall were the eyes were._

_Suddenly Reku's feet hit something and fell to the ground. He looked back to see what he tripped over. His eyes widened in horror, there on the ground were motionless body's of Ronin and Akina lying face down. Crawling over to the body's Reku shook both of them trying to wake them up. He rolled Ronin over to see his eyes wide open but empty. No life what so ever, his face locked in a pose of fear._

_Jerking his head to see the blood red eyes right next to him. Next came cold, evil laughter. It echoed down the corridor. A shadowy claw reached out and grabbed up both Ronin and Akina, It pulled them back into the darkness out of Reku's sight._

_Reku scrambled to his feet and began running again. Finally he came to a corner. Rounding it he came face to face with a robed man. Hitting him, Reku fell backwards onto his butt. He looked up to see the man had two blood red eyes also. In the shadows next to him, Reku could make out a figure. The figure had neat blue hair and a silver shirt with a black vest on. The rest of his feature were covered in shadows._

_A low voice of a women then echoed down the hall. The images around Reku disappeared into a completely black room. The voice repeated what it had said:_

_**"Evil incarnated into a series of weapons wielded by the chosen one. As long as he holds the complete sword, he is your true enemy. Believe in yourself, your friends, and the weapons at your disposal"/**_

_/end flashback/_

"Evil incarnated into a series of weapons wielded by the chosen one. Evil is Zergo, and Yukio is the chosen one! He is the only one who holds all the Zergo monsters, that is his complete sword!" Reku pulled himself up and struggled to the field. He was still holding his hand, but he would only need one card from it. "I will believe in myself, my friends, and the weapons at my disposal!"

"What!" Yukio stepped back at the sudden life in his opponent. He could feel Reku's energy skyrocket.

"YUKIO!" Reku pointed to his opponent, "time to finish this!"

"How? You have nothing left to fight with." He shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, but I have the weapons at my disposal. Me and my friends have beaten you and you are done!" Putting his fingers on his deck he shut his eyes. A white aura formed around his body, it seemed to flow from his deck. Snapping his eyes open he ripped the card off his deck. "I win."

"What!" Yukio continued to step back.

"Let see if you got it kid. Use your friends to help you win." Mr. Hiroshi muttered under his breath.

"I activate the card I got from Sachiko! Go Key Of Life! It lets me pay 800 life points but in exchange I get to revive two monsters from my graveyard." After sliding the Key of Life into his duel disk Reku pulled out his massive graveyard and started to shift through it.

Team Zero-1600 LP  
Team Chaos-4000 LP

"I revive Levia-Dragon-Deadalus (2600/1500), Ronin if you will. Now I revive Fairy in the Crystal (2000/1300), this is Akina. Also, since Fairy in the Crystal has hit the field, I get to use it's ability to summon Fairy Tokens (500/500)."

Snapping three cards off his deck he slid them into his graveyard. The three little tokes appeared on the field.

"Now, I get rid of Zergo, go Two Pronged Attack!" His trap snapped up and out shot two demonic claws. They broke through two of the Fairy Tokens then proceeded to stab Zergo's True Form right in the chest. It howled with pain as it eventually disappeared. "Next I sacrifice the last one of them to summon myself, Jinzo!"

Between the large blue sea dragon and the fairy that was sitting in a large crystal appeared a large green robot. It crossed its arms and growled at Yukio.

Yukio stepped back. It was unavoidable now, he had lost. _"One card, that one card brought him and his friends out to destroy me!" _

"Goodbye Yukio. Ronin, Akina, Reku,...Levia-Dragon-Deadalus, Fairy in the Crystal, and Jinzo! Tri-way blast! Torrent Cyber Glow!"

All three of them charged up their attacks. All three of them made their attacks into large spinning orbs in front of them. Those three orbs combined to a larger orb. Then all three of them shot out in brilliance at Yukio.

"Chaos I failed!" Screaming out as the blast hurled towards him.

The resulting blast knocked him straight out of the shadow realm and straight into a wall. A large indent was left in the wall where Yukio's soulless body had smacked into it a tremendous speed.

Reku collapsed on the arena. Panting hard, he had never felt energy like that before. He looked down to see that he was completely healed. Suddenly he heard Ronin and Akina groan. He jumped up and ran over to them.

He got to them just as Ronin pulled himself up. Kind of sheepishly he grinned at Reku. Reku jogged quickly over to Akina who was just now sitting up. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arm around her back. He was going to help her to get up.

Instead she turned and gave him a kiss. A long and passion it kiss. Ronin watched them for a second before he remembered Sachiko. He turned and ran out of the place. Reku and Akina broke their kiss and looked at him.

"Well Reku Yamashita, you did it." Reku started to help Akina up. "You won the World Championship Tournament."

"Yea," Reku looked at Akiaki's, Seki's, and Yukio's soulless bodies. He also glanced up to see the huge crack in the wall were Yukio had smacked into it. "But at what cost?" Then he and Akina took off towards the medical ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The fight that we all waited for is over, Team Zero won!

To John: Well what do you think?

To Darksoulki: No, why would I do that? (Don't worry, one more quick chapter.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. The End and The Beginning

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Team Zero Duelists**

Disclaimer-No I don't' own YGO

Chapter 37: The End and The Beginning

30 teams stared in disbelief at the large indent in the wall where Yukio was hurled to minuets before. All three of Team Zero had just suddenly run out. Dumbfounded, they really had no clue what to make of this situation.

The door to the medical ward snapped open as Ronin came barging through it. His eyes widened when he saw Sachiko sitting up. She was moving her shoulder around, like stretching it. It was completely healed.

Ronin ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Startled she looked at him.

"Ah, Ronin."

"Sachiko," Ronin let go of her, "your back."

Reku and Akina came into the medical ward about that time. She looked at them and waved.

"Hi Akina, Reku. I see you didn't give up."

"Yea," Reku grabbed the back of his head. "Thanks for the pep talk, and that little slap. Actually." Reku looked around at his team mates. "We all won, to finish it I used cards from everyone."

"Yes you did." The kids jumped at the new voice. Flipping around they saw Mr. Hiroshi and Mr. Yoshiharu coming into the medical ward.

"Yea, and it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't got us back in the fight." Ronin said pointing to Mr. Hiroshi. "I still don't understand how you knew about the Shadow Realm."

"I think it is time to tell them Mr. Hiroshi." Mr. Yoshiharu said looking at his friend.

"Fine, come here kids." He motioned them to follow him. He led them to his office and shut the door, locking it. "Listen kids, I can't reveal a lot to you. You must discover your destiny on your own. All I can say is that Chaos is building his forces to sink the world into darkness." Mr. Hiroshi sat down behind his desk.

"Who is Chaos?" Reku interrupted Mr. Hiroshi. "Yukio called out to him before I blasted the hell out of him."

"Chaos is the evil overlord who has come into control of a power far beyond the terror of the shadow realm. What his is doing is trying to collect souls of powerful duelists. That way he has the power to wield the most devastating force that ever appeared on this earth. Luckily though, he still has men out looking for this power which is broken up."

"What is this power?" Akina asked raising her hand to catch attention.

"I'm sorry, I cannot answer that currently." He looked at the faces of the kids. "Don't worry about it. Just know that the time will come and you will be called on."

"Why us?" Ronin looked around at Reku, Akina, and Sachiko. "Why not someone better than us?"

"You don't get to choose your destiny." Mr. Yoshiharu, who was leaning against the wall, commented. "Just go with it."

"Yes, I am a guardian of the treasures. Sadly, I don't know where any of them are." He looked down at his desk. "Well, I know were one of them is. Chaos has it."

"Well, kids we should get going home." Mr. Yoshiharu said standing up straight.

"Yes," Mr. Hiroshi stood up from behind his desk. "You, Team Zero, are this years World Champions. Go home and celebrate!"

The four kids and Mr. Yoshiharu bided goodbye to Mr. Hiroshi and boarded the boat home. They tried to avoid the other teams on the journey home as so no to answer any unwanted questions. Team Chaos were flown out on a Flight For Life. Although, no hospital could help them. All in all, the kids couldn't be happier. They didn't show it, they were exhausted.

Sitting out on the deck the four kids watch the ocean coming. Reku suddenly sat up and looked at Sachiko.

"Hey, Sachiko."

"Yes?" Sachiko also sat up from chair.

"Why did you suggest that we be named Team Zero? It was you that came up with the name after all."

"Yea." Both Akina and Ronin looked at her. Sachiko got a really big grin on her face as she thought about it.

"It was nothing." She replied.

"Well, it was something," Ronin protested, "where did the name come from?"

"Well..." She looked around at the three of them. "It is because..." She started laughing.

"Come on!" All three of them yelled at her.

"Because you three are a bunch of zero's. Nobody's if you will."

Reku, Akina, and Ronin all face fell. Ronin's eye developed a twitch. They then looked at one another and nodded. Walking over to her, they all picked her up.

"Hey! What are you three doing?" She asked struggling to get free. They carried her to the side of the pool and with a one, two, heave, ho they threw her into the pool. Once she reemerged, they all started laughing.

Sitting in a dark and damp chamber. Chaos sat upon his throne looking at a medallion around his neck. It was different than the shadow medallions in that it was smaller. A weird symbol was carved into it and a small clear stone sat in the middle. Inside the stone, an image of moving lave could be seen. The medallion glowed bright as Chaos squeezed it.

"Sir," The cloaked man, that was with Yukio until he departed for the tournament, started to say but didn't continue.

Chaos reached into a pocket on his own robe and fished around for something. Pulling it out to revel it was a Duel Monsters card. On the card was the same symbol as on his medallion. In front of the symbol was a crystal that was solid black in color. The card started glowing with the medallion.

"Soon." Chaos muttered under his breath then started laughing evilly. The laughter roared through out the chamber, echoing off the walls and down the corridors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay, Rex is done. Team Zero: Duelists everyone is complete. Don't panic, soon you will see my continuation: Team Zero: Crystals. Thank all of you who have read my story and I hope that you continue to read on. You all have been a great help to me as a writer, I hope that you continue to read my work.

Oh, and for all of you to know. You just finished reading a back story. The soul purpose of this story was to introduce my characters and the magic of the shadow realm. I barley scratched Chaos's purpose. And Gurabe is still running around somewhere. Maybe Joe will make a comeback duel. Plus, I just touched the ultimate power that these guys are destined for.

I want to thank all the people who help me write this when it was first starting. You all should thank them too. Without them you would have never got Team Zero here. Plus a little inspiration for Wolfgeneral (All of his stories are a highly recommended read in my book).

To John: Yes, you can always win if you believe in yourself. Or maybe that is only in the stories we tell. I do want to thank you for reading my story. Check out Team Zero: Crystals when it starts to come out. (hey, why don't you have an account here? I think that you would be a great author. If I can do it...)

To darksoulki: No, only five parts to that. And yes, I am already in the works of making my next Team Zero story. I left too many lose ends on purpose. I hope to see you review it.

To Nanashi Minimino: I hope to see you reviewing my new story too. Thanks for reading.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
